BLUE SKY
by Kaoru-Kagami Yoshida
Summary: Tidak ada yang tau dengan masa depan, masa depan ditentukan oleh manusia itu sendiri. Kita tidak tahu masa depan kita akan menjadi lebih baik atau bahkan menjadi lebih buruk. Oleh sebab itu, jalanilah hidup dengan bahagia. Pasti susuatu yang menyenangkan akan menghampiri kita./"Mulai hari ini, kita berteman ya Hinata"/"Aku penasaran"/"Penasaran apa?"/"Rupamu tanpa kacamata"/
1. Chapter 1

Olahooooooo! Ini dia satu lagi karyaku di _fandom _Naruto. Tentu saja diriku hadir dengan _pairing _favorite_-_ku NaruHina. Kali ini aku hadir dengan ide yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di otakku saat aku sedang berbaring di ranjang.

Aku merasa seperti kenal atau tepatnya pernah tau dengan fic yang satu ini, jadi mungkin jika ada kesamaan ide maupun karakter #plak Aku mohon maaf karena aku tidak mengetahui hal tersebut.

Oke, daripada berlama-lama.

~Happy Reading Minna~

::

::

::

_**Summary**_: Aku hanyalah orang biasanya, kehidupanku biasa-biasa saja. Tidak ada yang istimewa dariku, aku ini hanya seorang pendiam yang selalu berada dalam kesendirian.

_**Disclaimer**_: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

_**Genre**_: Romance & Friendship

_**Pairing**_: Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyuuga

Aku melangkah menuju kelas yang terlebih dahulu harus melewati lorong yang kira-kira memiliki panjang 30 meter, aku selalu sendiri. Tidak ada yang peduli denganku. Aku tidak memiliki teman satu pun, bukannya aku tidak mau..

Tapi aku malu..

"Hei dengar! Katanya ada murid pindahan di kelas kita! Perempuan atau laki-laki ya? Duh~ jadi penasaran"

Ah~ itu Haruno-san, dia satu kelas denganku tapi aku tidak pernah bertegur sapa dengannya. Dan yang disebelahnya adalah Yamanaka-san, dia pun juga tidak pernah kusapa. Aku kembali melangkah menuju kelasku, setibanya aku dikelas. Aku berjalan menunduk karena malu jika tiba-tiba aku bertemu pandang dengan orang lain.

Aku berjalan menuju bangku paling ujung dan menaruh tasku setelah itu aku duduk. Aku membetulkan kacamata minusku dan menatap keluar, langit begitu indah.

Biru _shaphire_..

Sungguh pemandangan yang menyejukkan hati. Andai saja..

Aku bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang mau menjadi temanku tanpa peduli dengan segala kekuranganku dan dia seperti langit biru yang membuatku merasa nyaman~

**-BLUE SKY-**

TENG.. NONG.. NENG.. NONG..

Bel berbunyi, Hinata sudah duduk tenang menanti guru yang datang. Dia tidak peduli dengan kericuhan kelas yang selalu melanda sehingga kelas mereka dijuluki kelas paling heboh dan ribut pada angkatan saat ini.

Terdengar suara pintu yang digeser, anak-anak kelas langsung pada posisinya. Wali kelas Kakashi-_sensei _langsung duduk di kursinya. Perlahan ia menatap satu persatu sisi kelas, mungkin ia sedang melihat-lihat bangku yang kosong untuk murid baru di kelasnya.

"Baik, hari ini ada murid baru. Ia baru kembali dari luar negri karena lima tahun lalu ayahnya dipindah tugaskan ke Amerika"

"Sudahlah sensei, jangan membuang waktu seperti ini. Mana murid barunya, dasar merepotkan!" pria pemalas yang berambut seperti nanas memulai pembicaraan sambil menguap karena bosan.

"Baiklah..

Silahkan masuk Uzumaki-san" seru Kakashi dan perlahan muncul sosok seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dikuncir dua dengan tiga tanda seperti kumis di setiap sisi pipi kanan dan kirinya.

Gadis ber-marga Uzumaki itu pun tiba di tengah kelas, ntah apa tetapi mata para penghuni kelas langsung membulat.

Bagaimana tidak, gadis ini memiliki paras yang cantik dan mata yang indah seperti batu _saphire_. Serta tubuh yang jangkung dan molek, itu membuat dirinya terlihat begitu sempurna. Uzumaki itu melihat setiap sudut kelas untuk melihat anak-anak seperti apa yang akan menemaninya belajar selama setengah tahun ini.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu Uzumaki-san" ucap Kakashi mempersilahkan.

"Iya..

Ohayou gozaimasu minna, hajimemashite, watashi no nawae wa Naruko Uzumaki desu. Dozou yoroshiku onegai shimasu~" seru Naruko membungkukkan badan sembilan puluh derajat.

Setelah itu Naruko dipersilahkan untuk memilih tempat duduk yang kosong. Ada dua tempat, yang pertama di sebelah perempuan berambut _soft pink_. Perempuan itu memberi tanda dengan mengayun-ayunkan tangannya kepada Naruko.

'Semoga dia tidak duduk disebelahku~' Hinata berbatin ria dalam pikirannya. Ia benar, yang kedua berada di sebelah Hinata. Hinata tidak ingin ada yang mengganggunya saat ia belajar. Memang ini hanya sebuah keegoisan dirinya saja, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Naruko terus berjalan, ia tidak tertarik duduk di sebelah Sakura. Ia pun melewati tempat duduk yang satu itu. Dengan tegang Hinata tetap menatap keluar jendela.

BUK

Lenyap sudah harapan Hinata, sepertinya perempuan berambut pirang itu telah duduk di sampingnya. "Salam kenal, aku Uzumaki Naruko" ucapnya mengeluarkan senyumnya dan duduk di tempatnya.

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk malu. "Baiklah anak-anak, perlajaran akan dimulai. Naruko, silahkan melihat buku bersama dengan orang yang duduk di sampingmu" perintah Kakashi dan diberikan anggukan oleh Naruko.

"Pelajaran hari ini, kita mulai dengan halaman 40" Kakashi membuka bukunya, begitu juga dengan murid-murid lainnya. Naruko hanya menatap lurus ke depan dengan wajah bingung.

"Hei, maukah kau melihatnya berdua denganku?" laki-laki dengan tato segitiga terbalik di setiap bawah matanya menawarkan diri.

"Tidak terima kasih. Aku lebih baik bila bersama dengan wanita di sampingku" saat mendengar hal itu Hinata langsung tersentak kaget. Bagaimana tidak, sebelumnya tidak ada yang menyapanya kecuali jika ada hal tertentu yang lumayan penting.

"Begitu.. Ok" Kiba langsung berada di posisinya kembali dengan tatapan melihat ke arah buku.

"Hinata-chan" seru Naruko.

"Hai!" Hinata langsung tegang di tempat.

"Bisakah kita melihatnya bersama-sama?" lanjut Naruko setelah mendengar jawaban dari wanita disampingnya.

"Si.. Silahkan" mendengar itu Naruko langsung menggeser mejanya mendekati meja Hinata.

Hinata tetap saja menunduk. Naruko menyadari hal itu, dan ia menyimpulkan Hinata adalah perempuan yang pemalu dan tidak banyak bicara.

"Sankyuu~" seru Naruko setelahnya, karena merasa canggung. Selama Kakashi menerangkan, Naruko mencoba mencairkan suasana di antara mereka berdua.

"Ne, Hinata"

"I.. Iya!" Hinata kembali menegang, keringat bercucuran dari jidat Hinata.

"Kamu tidak usah takut begitu, aku tidak akan memakanmu kok"

Setelah perkataan itu, tidak ada jawaban lagi yang keluar dari mulut Hinata. Melihat hal itu, Naruko hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menatap lurus ke depan mendengarkan perkataan yang terlontar dari Kakashi-_sensei._

Jam istirahat sudah tiba, Hinata keluar dari kelas dan Naruko hanya bisa memperhatikan Hinata yang keluar kelas melalui ekor matanya. Beberapa menit setelah Hinata keluar dari kelas, beberapa murid kelas langsung menghampiri Naruko.

"Ne, kamu sudah berapa lama di Amerika Naruko?" sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari mulut gadis bercepol dua ini.

"Lima tahun, bukannya tadi Kakashi-sensei sudah memberitahukannya?" jawab Naruko menunjukkan senyumnya.

"Begitu, aku tidak mendengarkannya. Hehe" gadis itu hanya bisa tertawa pelan.

"Jadi, namae wa?" lanjut Naruko.

"Tenten" tidak ada seorang pun yang tau nama panjang dari Tenten karena memang Tenten tidak pernah memberitahukannya.

"Berikutnya Aku!" dengan semangatnya perempuan berambut _blonde _mendekati Naruko dan memberikannya pertanyaan yang berikutnya. Disusul oleh perempuan berambut _soft pink_ yang mengekor di belakang.

"Apa kau pernah pacaran Naruko?" sebut saja orang yang memberikan pertanyaan ini adalah Ino.

"A.. Belum"

"Bagaimana kau ini! Sudah sebesar ini masa belum pernah sih? Bagaimana kalau dengan Sasuke?" tawar gadis itu.

"Ino!" Sakura langsung memotong pembicaraan mereka, sudah jelas karena Sasuke adalah inceran Sakura maka dari itu ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mendekati Sasuke.

"Sudahlah Sakura, dia populer dan banyak gadis yang berusaha menjadi pacarnya. Tapi sayangnya Sasuke laki-laki yang dingin, belum tentu dia tertarik dengan seorang wanita" Ino mengayun-anyunkan tangannya menandakan kemustahilan.

"Tidak!"

"Ano.." diantara keributan mereka berdua, Tenten dan Naruko yang tidak dianggap pun mengangkat bicara.

Sakura dan Ino pun berhenti dari perdebatan mereka. "Ada apa?" tanya mereka secara bersamaan.

"Aku masih ada urusan, aku duluan ya" seru Tenten dari menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

Sebelum Naruko benar-benar keluar, ada sesuatu yang ingin ditanyakan oleh Naruko. "Kalian, ada yang ingin kutanyakan" Naruko yang sedari tadi duduk di bangku kini memindahkan posisinya menjadi di atas jendela.

Sakura dan Ino langsung duduk di samping jendelanya juga "Pertanyaan apa?" tanya mereka secara bersamaan sembari menengok ke arah Naruko.

"Ini soal Hyuuga"

"Gadis itu~"

"Dia orang seperti apa?" tanya Naruko singkat.

"Aku duluan, menurutku dia itu tidak banyak bicara. Anaknya pemalu, bahkan sampai saat ini saja aku tidak pernah berbicara dengannya"

"Iya! Padahal anaknya manis, tapi kenapa dia tidak mau bicara denganku ya? Apa aku aneh?" Ino dengan histerisnya mengeluarkan tangisan lebaynya.

"Sepertinya bukan begitu" lanjut Naruko.

"Lalu?" dengan sesenggukan Ino kembali bertanya.

"Kenapa kalian tidak bertegur sapa duluan dengannya? Kenapa tidak kalian yang memulainya? Aku menafsirkan sejak pertama kali aku berbicara dengannya, dia itu anak yang pemalu dan oleh sebab itu sepertinya dia sulit bersosialisasi dengan kita"

Sakura dan Ino pun tersadar, kenapa bukan mereka memulainya? Kenapa mereka baru sadar saat tersisa setengah tahun lagi berada di sekolah ini?

"Benar, aku akan menyapanya setelah ini!" seru Ino dengan semangat, begitu pula dengan Sakura.

"Dia pasti akan senang, kalau begitu aku akan keluar sebentar" Naruko melangkah dan perlahan sosoknya menghilang dari kelas.

Naruko berjalan melewati lorong-lorong dan menengok kesana-kemari. Ia sedang mencari seseorang, iya, Hinata Hyuuga. Ia berharap dia mau menemaninya memutari sekolah ini karena ia belum terlalu mengenali setiap sudut dari sekolah barunya.

Ia melewati jalan belakang yang menghubungkan dengan taman belakang sekolah dan jarang sekali yang melewati tempat itu. Tapi ntah tau kenapa Naruko tersasar sampai disana. Naruko sedikit panik, tapi ia tetap tenang karena pasti akan ada seseorang yang akan menunjukkan arah menuju kelasnya.

Ia menengok ke kanan dan kekiri sampai akhirnya dia menemukan seseorang, terdapat sesosok gadis yang ia cari. Ia seperti sedang mengelus-elus sesuatu. Karena penasaran Naruko mendekatinya tanpa gadis itu menyadarinya.

Ia semakin dekat dan dengan jelas ia dapat melihat Hinata dengan seekor hewan "Hinata, dari mana kamu menemukan rubah itu?" Hinata tersontak kaget.

Kacamatanya pun terjatuh dari wajahnya, dengan pandangan rabun Hinata mencari kacamatanya. Melihat hal itu, Naruko membantu mengambilnya dan memberikan kacamata itu pada Hinata.

Sedangkan rubah yang tadi dielusnya sudah bersembunyi di suatu tempat. "Ano.." Hinata mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Tidak masalah, aku tidak akan memberitahukannya. Tapi kamu harus menceritakan darimana kamu mendapatkan rubah itu" seru Naruko panjang lebar.

"Ba.. Baik. Beberapa hari lalu, aku menemukannya terluka, oleh sebab itu aku merawatnya. Karena disekolah ada peraturan jangan membawa hewan ke sekolah, makanya aku menyembunyikannya di taman belakang ini. Karena jarang ada siswa-siswi yang melewati tempat ini. Sebenarnya aku ingin membawanya pulang ke rumah, tapi sayangnya aku tinggal di apartemen yang melarang memelihara hewan" penjelasan dari Hinata sudah selesai, keheningan kembali melanda.

"Ah.. Begitu. Kamu ternyata gadis yang baik ya Hinata" Naruko pun duduk di samping Hinata, beberapa saat kemudian rubah tadi kembali menghampiri Hinata karena sudah tidak ada hawa mengancam di sekitarnya.

"Manis"

"Eh?"

"Rubahnya"

Memang pembicaraan yang aneh di antara sesama gadis. Setelah itu bel berbunyi, mereka berdua memasuki kelas, tapi hal aneh telah terjadi.

"Hinata~!" Ino mendekati Hinata dengan semangatnya.

"I.. Iya?"

"Jangan takut-takut gitu dong Hinata, aku jadi sedih~" dengan lebaynya lagi ia mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Iya" Hinata sedikit bingung, ada apa sebenarnya ini? Ia menengok ke arah Naruko dan Naruko hanya tersenyum lembut.

'Naruko, apa ini perbuatanmu?' Hinata berbatin ria, ia masih belum percaya dengan semua ini.

"Mulai hari ini, kita berteman ya Hinata" ucap Naruko, melihat hal itu, anak-anak lain yang berada di kelas itu pun tidak mau tinggal diam.

"Aku juga! Aku mau berbicara dengannya! Aku tidak akan membiarkan ada gadis yang merasa kesepian disaat terakhir berada di sekolah ini" Kiba mendekatinya dan menyapa Hinata.

"Teman" serunya.

'Terima kasih~' Hinata tidak dapat membendung air matanya, ia menangis dan yang lainnya tersenyum.

Belum pernah Hinata merasakan kehangatan seperti ini ketika berada di kelas. Ini semua berkat Naruko, sejak dia datang semuanya berubah. Kali ini ia menemukannya..

Sesosok teman yang membuatnya merasa nyaman seperti langit biru.

-Blue-

Keesokan harinya

Hinata memasuki kelas, ia menggeser pintu dengan perlahan "O.. Ohayou~" dengan malu-malu Hinata menyapa anak kelasnya disaat tubuhnya masih setengah terlihat dari ambang pintu.

"Ohayou" sapa mereka, Hinata berbunga-bunga. Rasa hangat kembali mengalir di dadanya. Perasaan yang selama ini ingin dirasakan olehnya.

Hinata berjalan memasuki kelasnya dan menaruh tasnya, Naruko belum hadir. Setelah itu, Kiba menghampiri Hinata dan menyapanya. "Ohayou Hinata" serunya dengan semangat.

"Ohayou" Hinata tersenyum.

"Aku penasaran" Kiba memegang dagunya.

"Penasaran apa?" tanya Hinata.

Dengan cepat Kiba melepaskan kacamata Hinata yang membingkai di wajahnya "Rupamu tanpa kacamata".

"Ka.. Kacamataku! Kacamataku!" Hinata kembali mencari-cari.

"Hei Kiba, sudahlah kau jangan mengganggu Hinata!" Sakura mengambil kacamata dari tangan Kiba dan melihat ekspresi Kiba.

"Loh? Kenapa wajahmu merah Kiba?"

Kiba kembali ke alam sadarnya, "Aku tidak apa-apa" ia pun meninggalkan tempat itu dan kembali ke gerumunan teman-teman lelakinya.

'Manis, gawat. Aku jadi deg-degan'

Setelah itu Sakura mengembalikan kacamata Hinata untuk Hinata gunakan kembali, "Kamu tidak apa-apa Hinata" tanya Sakura.

"Iya, terima kasih"

"Ne, kamu manis kalau tidak pakai kacamata. Kenapa kamu tidak pakai softlens saja?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku berpikir aku akan menggunakannya setelah lulus" jawab Hinata.

"Tidak boleh! Masa muda adalah dimana bagi mereka mencari couple! Maka dari itu kau harus berubah secepat mungkin sebelum semuanya terlambat. Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu membeli softlens dan besok kau harus mengenakannya"

"Ta.. Tapi"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi!" Sakura langsung duduk di kursinya karena bel sudah berbunyi. Tepat saat Naruko dan Ino tiba di kelas, begitu pula dengan _sensei _mereka.

"Baiklah anak-anak, karena sepertinya semua murid sudah lengkap. Saya akan memulai pelajaran untuk hari ini" gebrakan buku tebal dengan buku kecil berwana orange yang dengan setia terletak kokoh diatas buku tebal itu siap dibaca disaat guru bernama Kakashi itu memberikan anak muridnya tugas.

"Ya~!" seru murid-murid dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda. Ada yang bosan, semangat, malas, berapi-api dan sebagainya.

"Sip, saya akan menerangkan pelajaran bab 6 dan setelah itu kalian harus mengerjakan latihan di halaman 55. Waktu sudah tidak banyak lagi karena kalian harus menghadapi ujian, dan dari sekarang kalian harus menentukan universitas mana yang akan kalian tuju" serunya panjang lebar tanpa ada pengambilan nafas sedikitpun.

'Tersisa 5 bulan lagi, oleh sebab itu aku akan berusaha' batin Hinata dan tetap memandang ke arah awan biru yang bersinar dengan terangnya karena ditemani oleh pantulan sang raja siang(?).

Kelas sunyi senyap, setelah guru Kakashi menerangkan pelajaran bab 6, kini ia telah memberikan tugas kepada anak muridnya tersebut.

Hinata membuka lembar demi lembar untuk mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan pada bab itu. Ia melihat ke arah Naruko, seperti biasa Naruko terlihat begitu bersilau. Naruko sudah menerima buku paketnya kemarin saat pulang sekolah. Dengan sikap dewasanya ia membuka lembaran-lembaran seperti yang dilakukan oleh murid-murid lain.

Beberapa saat setelah itu Hinata kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah bukunya dan tanpa ia sadari Naruko yang sekarang menengok ke arah Hinata. "Hm~".

Bel berbunyi, jam istirahat telat tiba. Para murid mengeluarkan bekal dari dalam tasnya ada pula yang berburu-buru ke kantin karena mereka harus berperang untuk mendapatkan sebuah makanan. Hinata mengeluarkan bekalnya dan siap menuju ke halaman belakang karena ia harus memberikan makan rubahnya tersebut.

Hinata bangkit dari kursinya dan bersiap pergi keluar kelas tapi ia dihalang "Hinata, makan sama-sama yuuukkk~" Ino memegang lengan Hinata dengan manja(?)nya. Disusul oleh Sakura yang berdiri di samping Ino "Iya, akan lebih menyenangkan makan bersama-sama".

"Maaf Sakura, Ino, tapi ada yang harus kutemui sekarang" ucap Hinata tersenyum, Sakura dan Ino pun saling berpandangan lalu keduanya tersenyum.

"Okesip! Silahkan Hinata. Tak kusangka kamu sudah punya C!" Ino dengan semangatnya melontarkan kata-kata tersebut.

"C?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti.

"Sudahlah Hinata, sana pergi sekarang. Kasian kan kalau dia menunggu terlalu lama" Ino mendorong tubuh Hinata ke ambang pintu kelas.

"Jaa~" seru Ino melambaikan tangannya semangat ke arah Hinata. Sedangkan Sakura, ia mengayungkan tangannya perlahan dengan senyumnya yang seperti biasa.

Setelah itu pun Hinata berjalan menuju ke halaman belakang sekolah, dengan membawa bekal makanannya hari ini ia akan membagikannya untuk rubah kesayangannya itu.

Hinata telah sampai dan tak disangka-sangka ternyata disana terdapat Naruko yang sedang memberikan rubahnya makan roti. "Na..Naruko-san. Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" Hinata mendekati Naruko perlahan.

"Eh Hinata, selamat datang" Naruko tersenyum. "Aku sedang memberi dia makan" lanjutnya.

"Begitukah?" Hinata mendekati rubahnya itu dan duduk di samping Naruko. Iapun membuka kotak bekalnya yang berisi bento dan diletakannya di atas pangkuan Hinata.

"Itadakimasu.." seru Hinata dan setelah itu ia mengambil beberapa bento dan membagikannya kepada rubahnya tersebut. Tentu saja bento tersebut dilahap dengan senangnya oleh sang rubah karena rubah tersebut sedang mengalami kelaparan.

"Naruko-san" panggil Hinata.

"Iya?" Naruko yang sedari tadi melihat ke arah awan kini melihat ke arah Hinata.

"Silahkan" Hinata menyodorkan kotak bentonya ke arah Naruko dan Naruko pun tersenyum dengan lembut.

"Arigatou Hinata" Naruko mengambil beberapa bento milik Hinata dan mencicipinya. "Enak" serunya. Dan suasana kembali menjadi hening.

"Ne, Hinata"

"Hai? Ada apa Naruko-san?" Hinata yang sudah selesai dengan makan siangnya siap membereskan kotaknya tersebut langsung merespon panggilan dari Naruko.

"Ada satu hal yang belum kuketahui"

"Apa itu Naruko-san?"

"Itu.." Naruto menunjuk ke arah rubah milik Hinata yang sedang beristirahat di samping Hinata.

"Ada apa?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya tanda ia tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Naruko.

"Nama"

"Nama?" Hinata kembali mengulang kata-kata Naruko tentu saja dengan nada yang berbeda.

"Iya, nama rubah itu apa?"

"Oh!" Hinata yang baru mengerti maksud dari Naruko pun langsung memberikan jawabanya "Kyuubi".

"Kyuubi ya, darimana kamu menemukan nama itu untuknya?" tanya Naruko.

"Ini" Hinata menunjuk pada ekornya, "Lihatlah bentuk ekornya. Seperti angka sembilan kan? Yah itulah asal namanya" Hinata mengelus-ngelus Kyuubi, Kyuubi yang merasa nyaman menutup matanya merasakan elusan yang diberikan oleh Hinata.

"Oh.. Begitu ya, sekarang aku mengerti. Kyuubi" Kyuubi mendengar namanya disebut langsung melompat ke arah Naruko.

Melihat tinggkah Kyuubi mereka berdua langsung tertawa, dan bertepatan dengan itu bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Mereka pun meninggalkan Kyuubi dan kembali ke kelas. Melihat Naruko dan Hinata yang masuk ke kelas bersamaan, Ino langsung melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Loh Hinata, Naruko? Kenapa kalian bedua?"

Hinata dan Naruko saling berpandangan "Kami tidak sengaja berpapasan" seru Naruko dan Ino langsung meresponnya dengan semangat dan kembali menuju ke tempat duduknya.

Hinata dan Naruko pun juga menempati kursi mereka dan tepat saat itu pula guru mereka memasuki kelas. Anak-anak yang ricuh kembali menjadi tenang dan menatap lurus ke depan. "Baik, saya akan memulainya".

_Skip time-_

Hal yang selalu dinantikan oleh setiap murid sekolah adalah saat pulang sekolah, dimana setelah itu mereka dapat mengerjakan tugas, jalan-jalan, dan melakukan hal yang menyenangkan. Hinata yang biasanya setelah pulang sekolah langsung kembali ke rumah, tapi tidak untuk hari ini.

Dia akan membeli _softlens _ditemani oleh Sakura. "Nah Hinata, kita sudah sampai di optiknya. Mamaku memiliki kenalan disini, dan sebenarnya aku mamakai softlens loh" Sakura bercerita sebelum ia menyuruh Hinata mengecek minusnya.

"Optik ya" seseorang mengatakan hal tersebut dari samping mereka.

Mendengar ada suara disamping mereka, Sakura beserta dengan Hinata pun menengok ke arah suara tersebut. Terlihat Ino dan Naruko tersenyum setelah mereka saling bertemu pandang.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

**To Be Continue**

**(Ch. 1 end)**

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya diriku berhasil menyelesaikan chapter ini. Rasanya sulit banget menyelesaikan satu chapter disaat-saat author sedang kehabisan ide. Ya tapi berkat dukungan dari diriku /plak akhirnya aku dapat menyelesaikan chapter pertama dari ff baru yang kubuat..

Chapter berikutnya sebuah rahasia akan terbongkar, rahasia apa itu? Jika kalian penasaran silahkan tetap menunggu kehadiran chapter berikutnya. Tapi kalian tidak usah menunggu terlalu lama karena chapter kedua sudah selesai dan tinggal menunggu waktu untuk dipublish.

Nah, pengakhiran kata aku minta riview bagi kalian yang sudah membacanya karena riview adalah hal yang membuat semangat para author-author dalam melanjutkan ff-nya..

Oke.. Jaa naa~

::

::

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

Yosha! Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga. Terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah meriview chapter sebelumnya dan menunggu chapter ini update.__Diriku sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian karena sampai sekarang kalian masih berminat membaca kelanjutan dari cerita ini.

Baiklah, sekarang waktunya membalas riview-riview dari minna sekalian. Rencananya aku mau membalas riview bagi yang on akun ff-nya lewat PM, tapi entah mengapa tidak bisa. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk membalasnya semuanya disini. Gomen jadi menuh-menuhin.

::

::

**Uzumaki bima**: Hohoho, ntahlah. Tetap baca ya jika ingin tau.. Arigatou sudah riview..

: he? Aku memiliki typo? Dibagian mana ya? Aku tidak melihatnya. Ahahaha.. Arigatou sudah meriview..

**Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin**: dasar kau baca-baca tapi gak bilang. Ya memang rahasianya memang gampang diketahui sih. Arigatou sudah riview..

**MR**: ini sudah, tentu saja aku akan melanjutnya. Arigatou atas riviewnya..

** 93**: ahahaha, baca saja pada chapter ini. Sudah ada kok.. Arigatou atas riviewnya.

: kalau salah ketik tidak mungkin naruko terus kan mba.. Hohoho.. Tetaplah baca ya.. Arigatou atas riviewnya..

**Viii-chan**: Terima kasih loh atas pujiannya, whahaha.. Aku senang jika dirimu penasaran dengan kelanjutannya. Jangan sampai bosan ya /plak

**rubahkyuu**: wah.. Bagaimana ya? Tetap baca aja ya jika ingin tau #ditabok. arigatou sudah mau meriview..

**orchideeumi**: ini cerita normal mas.. Aku tidak memasukan unsur yaoi/yuri kedalamnya. Arigatou sudah riview..

**Guest I**: ada apa dengan Hn? Arigatou sudah riview..

: Pair NaruHina mungkin akan terlihat di chapter ini atau chapter mendatang. Silahkan dipastikan sendiri. Arigatou sudah riview..

**Guest II**: hoho, ini sudah. Selamat membaca.. Arigatou atas riviewnya..

**Viycii**: udah nih, selamat membaca. Arigatou riviewnya..

: pair NaruHina mungkin akan muncul di chapter ini. Whahaha, gimana ya? Silahkan dibaca. Chapter ini mengungkap semua rahasia Naruko. Arigatou sudah riview..

**Angga**: udah nih, selamat membaca. Arigatou sudah riview..

**lavender sapphires chan**: di chapter ini akan terungkap, jadi selamat membaca. Arigatou.

Yosh! Telah selesai diriku membalasnya satu-persatu. Baiklah, selamat membaca..

::

::

"Mulai hari ini, kita berteman ya Hinata"

"Aku penasaran"

"Penasaran apa?"

"Rupamu tanpa kacamata"

'Manis, gawat. Aku jadi deg-degan'

"Nah Hinata, kita sudah sampai"

"Optik ya"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

**-BLUE SKY-**

_**Disclaimer**_: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Blue Sky © Kaoru

_**Genre**_: Romance & Friendship

_**Pairing**_: Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyuuga

::

::

"Ano Naruko-san, Ino-san. Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Hinata.

"Karena kamu bertanya, maka aku akan menjawabnya" seru Ino.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Sakura dan Hinata sedang sibuk sendiri dengan pekerjaan mereka berdua, melihat hal itu Naruko tidak dapat tinggal diam. "Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Naruko mendekat ke arah mereka berdua.

"Tidak kemana-mana kok. Ayo Hinata" seru Sakura menarik tangan Hinata, mungkin ini adalah sebuah rencana kejutan untuk anak-anak kelas mereka besok yang direncanakan oleh Sakura.

Sakura penasaran bagaimana ekspresi anak-anak kelas jika melihat Hinata tidak menggunakan kacamata. Hinata dan Sakura pun mulai berjalan keluar.

Ino melihat hal tersebut dan memberikan tas Naruko "Jangan diam saja, ayo kita ikuti mereka diam-diam" Ino berjalan dan diikuti oleh Naruko.

Dan Hinata beserta dengan Sakura tidak menyadari kalau mereka diikuti sampai pada akhirnya mereka sampai di optik.

_**FLASHBACK END**_

"Ahahaha, Ino yang mengajakku untuk mengikuti kalian diam-diam"

"Naruko!" Ino merasa kesal pada Naruko karena menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya. Padahal Ino sudah berpikir ia akan membuat alasan kebetulan bertemu disini atau apalah. Tapi sudah terlambat karena mulut Naruko yang tidak dapat ditutup.

"Ya sudah memang kebiasaan Ino" Sakura tidak heran lagi dengan sikap Ino yang seperti ini, memang setiap saat jika ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan di mata Ino, ia akan mencari jawaban atas hal yang mencurigakan tersebut.

"Lalu, kau mau menemani Hinata memilih softlens kan?" Naruko memulai topik yang sebenarnya dari tujuan mereka datang kesini.

"Oh iya!" Sakura kembali teringat, ia menarik tangan Hinata menuju ke karyawan yang menjaga toko tersebut.

"Selamat datang" serunya.

"I.. Iya" Hinata malu-malu menjawab pertanyaan dari karyawan tersebut. Sakura yang tadi berdiri di belakang Hinata keluar dari persembunyiannya dan dengan semangat mengucapkan..

"Temari-chan!"

"Loh Sakura, ternyata kamu ada disini ya. Jadi apa tujuanmu kemari?" tanya Temari kepada Sakura yang ternyata adalah kenalannya.

"Ini, aku mengantarkan temanku untuk membeli softlens" serunya.

"Oh.. Baiklah. Mari nona, kuperiksa mata anda" Temari mengantarkan Hinata ke sebuah ruangan pemeriksaan. Sedangkan Naruko, Sakura dan Ino menunggu Hinata sampai selesai di ruang tunggu.

"Jadi Naruko" panggil Ino.

"Ya?" tanya Naruko.

"Kan kamu yang paling dekat dengan Hinata, apa kamu tau dia sudah memiliki C?" ucap Ino.

"C?" sama seperti Hinata, sepertinya Naruko juga tidak mengerti apa maksud dari kata C itu.

"Kamu sama aja seperti Hinata" Ino dengan jengkelnya menatap Naruko karena Naruko tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud olehnya.

"C itu adalah singkatan Naruko. Singkatan dari Couple, kamu tau arti dari couple?" akhirnya Sakura yang menjelaskannya kepada Naruko.

"Pasangan kan maksudnya?" jawab Naruko.

"Iya, ah~ masa gitu aja kamu tidak mengerti sih Naruko. Jadi bagaimana? Kamu tau?" Ino kembali bertanya, ia meminum minuman yang diberikan oleh Temari tadi.

"Tau apa?"

"Astaga Naruko! Yang Hinata punya C atau tidak, masa kamu lupa sih" kekesalan Ino memuncak sampai ia tidak menyadari suaranya sudah membuat keributan kecil di ruangan tersebut.

"Hei-hei, ada apa ini?" Temari sudah selesai dengan pemeriksaannya dan ia keluar beserta Hinata yang ikut mengekor di belakangnya.

Mereka pun bangkit berdiri dan menuju ke tempat Hinata. "Bagaimana Temari-chan?" tanya Sakura.

"Ia dapat menggunakan softlens. Sebentar ya, akan saya siapkan terlebih dahulu. Tapi kalau merasa panas atau merasa tidak enak saat dipakai, lebih baik jangan digunakan" seru Temari dan kembali masuk ke sebuah ruangan.

"Bagaimana Hinata?" tanya Naruko kepada Hinata yang sedari tadi menatap Temari menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

"Tidak buruk" Hinata tersenyum manis, yang lainnya pun ikut tersenyum bersama.

Beberapa menit kemudian Temari datang dan membawakan pesanan Hinata, Hinata membayarnya dan setelah itu mereka kembali untuk pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Dalam perjalanan pulang mereka berempat tertawa ria dan tanpa disadari Hinata menabrak seseorang.

Sehingga kacamatanya pun terjatuh dari wajahnya. "Maaf nona, wah.. Anda manis juga, mau main bersama dengan saya?" tanya lelaki tersebut.

"Tidak keliatan" seru Hinata.

"Eh?" lelaki itu hanya bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Hinata.

"Kacamataku" serunya lagi.

"Eh, ini" dengan bingung lelaki itu mengambilkan kacamata Hinata dan memberikan padanya.

"Terima kasih" Hinata pun meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan Naruko, Sakura beserta Ino yang melihat hal itu langsung dibuat bingung olehnya dan mengikuti Hinata yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu.

Lelaki yang ditinggalkan itu langsung membeku ditempat, tidak disangka ada wanita yang secuek itu saat diajak jalan oleh dirinya.

Saat sudah lumayan jauh dari tempat itu, mereka bertiga kecuali Hinata langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Ahahaha, Hinata kamu hebat!" seru Ino.

"A.. Apa?" Hinata gugup tanpa tau apa yang hebat dari dirinya.

"Cara seperti itu sangat bagus untuk menghindari lelaki seperti dia! Yosh! Lain kali aku akan mencobanya" jawab Ino dan beberapa saat kemudian mereka berpisah.

Hanya saja Naruko beserta Hinata masih bersama karena arah rumah mereka masih searah. "Ne Hinata, mau minum beberapa minuman dulu?" tanya Naruko.

"Iya" Hinata hanya dapat menjawabnya dengan kata itu. Mereka pun berhenti di sebuah taman dan membeli beberapa minuman kaleng dari mesin minuman otomatis.

"Hinata, tadi kamu berani juga ya" seru Naruko meminum minuman yang ia beli tadi.

"Tidak, sebenarnya aku gugup. Hanya saja untuk menghadapi hal seperti itu aku harus mengeluarkan keberanian yang lebih. Aku tidak suka laki-laki seperti itu, mereka hanya mementingkan kesenangan mereka sendiri dengan sok akrab dan mengajak jalan perempuan yang sama sekali tidak mereka kenal" seru Hinata panjang lebar, Hinata membuka minuman kaleng tersebut dan meminumnya.

"Begitu ya" hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Naruko, ia menatap bulan. Ternyata hari sudah malam, oleh sebab itu mereka harus kembali ke rumah.

"Sudah malam, ayo kita pulang" ajak Naruko, ia bangkit dari kursi dan tanpa ia sadari rambutnya menyangkut di paku yang terdapat di kursi sehingga rambunya lepas?

"Naruko! Rambutmu lepas!" Hinata kaget dengan hal itu, rambut Naruko lepas? Mata Hinata berputar-putar, ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi saat ini. Apa sebenarnya rambut Naruko itu pendek?

"Eh?" Naruko pun dengan cepat kembali mengambil rambut yang ternyata adalah wig itu dan memakainya kembali.

"Maaf aku telah menyembunyikan sesuatu" seru Naruko, Hinata sudah kembali tenang.

"Tidak apa, tidak kusangka rambut Naruko ternyata pendek ya!"

"Eh?" Naruko tidak mengerti.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tau perasaan Naruko! Aku tau bahwa perempuan ingin memiliki rambut panjang. Tenang saja Naruko, suatu hari rambutmu pasti akan memanjang!" dengan berkobar-kobar Hinata melontarkan kata-kata tersebut. Hinata berjalan terlebih dulu dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya beserta dengan mata yang berapi-api.

"Eh. Bukan itu maksudku, tapi ya sudahlah" Naruko berjalan mengikuti Hinata. Sampai saat mereka sampai di persimpangan dan ini adalah tempat dimana rumah mereka tidak searah lagi.

"Baik Naruko-san, sampai jumpa besok. Jaa na" seru Hinata, tapi ditahan oleh perkataan Naruko.

"Ada apa Naruko?" tanya Hinata menghentikan langkahnya.

"Bahaya jika seorang perempuan pulang malam sendirian, bagaimana kalau aku mengantarkanmu sampai ke rumahmu?" tanya Naruko.

"Bukannya Naruko sendiri juga seorang perempuan?" Hinata kembali bertanya.

"Eh. Hehe, iya sih" Naruko hanya bisa tertawa, Hinata tertawa pelan, ia merasa Naruko anak yang baik karena sudah mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Tapi tidak apa-apa Naruko-san. Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri" seru Hinata, dan akhirnya mereka pun berpisah.

"Benar-benar perempuan yang kuat. Selama ini dia selalu menahan rasa kesendiriannya sendiri, rasa kesepian seperti itu..

Aku yakin aku tidak akan bisa menghadapinya"

-Blue-

Keesokan harinya, Hinata kembali berangkat menuju ke sekolah. Walaupun masih merasa gugup, tapi ia berusaha menghilangkan rasa itu. Tiba juga Hinata di ambang pintu, ia berdiri sebentar di sana. Menatap pintu yang selama ini ia masuki dan selalu merasa ada beban setiap kali ia melewatinya.

Tapi kali ini berbeda, karena seseorang telah merubahnya, ia, seseorang dengan mata seperti langit biru yang selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman yang selama ini selalu ia tunggu.

"Hinata, apa yang kamu lakukan disini? Ayo masuk" senyum itu, senyuman gadis yang membuat Hinata mengalami hal menyenangkan seperti sekarang.

"Iya Naruko-san" Hinata tersenyum lembut dan memasuki kelas bersama denga Naruko. Mereka pun duduk di tempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

Sakura dan Ino mendekati mereka berdua, "Loh Hinata, kenapa kamu tidak menggunakan softlensmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Eh? Aku lupa" jawab Hinata.

"Ya ampun Hinata, bagaimana kamu bisa lupa dengan hal sepenting itu? Naruko, kamu ini bagaimana sih? Bukannya kamu mengingatkan Hinata" seru Ino memarahi Naruko.

"Eh, maaf aku lupa juga. Ahaha" jawab Naruko.

"Kalian berdua ini memang sama aja" Ino menggerutu sendiri.

"Daripada menggerutu, lebih baik kita ke toilet membantu Hinata memasangnya" seru Sakura dan disetujui oleh mereka.

Sesampainya di toilet Hinata mencoba memasangnya, beberapa menit kemudian setelah memakainya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sakura.

"Panas" seru Hinata.

"Panas" ucapnya sekali lagi.

"Apa? Hinata cepat lepaskan softlensnya!" seru Sakura dan Hinata pun melepaskannya, terlihat mata Hinata yang memerah.

"Begitu ya, sepertinya tidak bisa, kalau dipaksakan menggunakannya mata Hinata bisa iritasi" jelas Sakura. #author sok tau

"Mata Hinata berair, seperti menangis" seru Ino, Ino pun memberikan Hinata tisu untuk melap air matanya, walaupun dapat dikatakan itu bukan air mata.

"Ya memang seperti itu" jawab Sakura. "Tapi sayang sekali ya, padahal sudah dibeli" seru Sakura sekali lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura, aku sudah senang karena kalian sudah menemaniku" jawab Hinata.

"Ya yang penting tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan Hinata bukan, ayo kita kembali ke kelas" ajak Naruko.

Mereka berempat pun kembali ke kelas, dan beberapa menit kemudian mereka memulai pelajaran, dan tidak terasa waktu istirahat sudah dimulai. Seperti biasa Hinata menemui Kyuubi untuk memberikan makanan kepadanya.

"Kyuubi, dimana kamu? Aku datang membawa makanan" seru Hinata memanggil Kyuubi, beberapa saat kemudian Kyuubi datang menghampiri Hinata. Hinata tersenyum, ia duduk dan membuka makanannya. Membagikannya kepada Kyuubi.

"Konnichiwa" seru Naruko menghampiri mereka berdua, Naruko duduk di samping Hinata. "Seperti biasa kamu memang datang kesini Hinata" ucap Naruko, ia membuka bungkus roti yang ia beli di kantin.

"Iya, kasian Kyuubi kalau aku tidak kesini. Nanti dia kelaparan" jawab Hinata singkat, "Naruko" panggil Hinata.

"Ya, ada apa Hinata?" tanya Naruko dan menatap Hinata.

"Kenapa kamu memakai wig? Rambut Sakura pendek tapi ia tidak memakai wig" memang pertanyaan yang sulit untuk dijawab karena itu semua tidak ada hubungannya.

"Hm.. Bagaimana ya. Aku tidak dapat menjawabnya sekarang. Hehe" Naruko tertawa dengan terpaksa, dan keheningan kembali melanda, sama seperti di saat pertama kali mereka berjumpa di tempat ini.

"Tapi mungkin suatu hari kamu akan mengetahuinya Hinata"

"Begitukah? Terimah kasih Naruko" Hinata tersenyum bahagia, Naruko langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

Hinata yang bingung dengan kejadian itu langsung bertanya "Ada apa?" serunya, dan tepat saat itu bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi.

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo kita kembali ke kelas" seru Naruko dan berjalan duluan.

"I... Iya" Hinata masih bingung dengan kejadian sebelumnya. Ia hanya bisa mengikuti Naruto dari belakang menuju ke kelasnya.

'Ah.. Gawat. Kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak karuan begini.'

Akhirnya mereka sampai di kelas, dan pelajaran kembali dimulai. "Anak-anak, minggu depan adalah hari yang menentukan. Ujian akan segera dimulai oleh sebab itu belajarlah dengan sungguh-sungguh supaya kalian bisa lulus dengan nilai yang baik dan masuk universitas yang kalian ingini" dan dengan ini perlajaran sudah selesai, para murid membereskan barang-barangnya. Tidak seperti biasa Naruko pulang terlebih dahulu.

'Baiklah, aku akan berjuang' batin Hinata, ia bangkit dari kursinya dan tak sengaja melihat ada barang Naruko yang ketinggalan. Oleh sebab itu ia memutuskannya akan mengembalikannya. Sebelum itu ia menanyakan kepada guru dimana alamat Naruko tinggal, setelah mendapatkannya Hinata pun langsung berjalan.

Dari persimpangan rumah Hinata, ia menuju jalan Naruko yang biasanya dilewati olehnya. Setelah itu belok ke kanan dan jika ada perempatan tetap lurus menyebrangi penyebrangan. Dan setelah itu memasuki jalan kecil lagi dan belok ke kiri dan rumah Naruko adalah nomor sembilan.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali seperti ekor Kyuubi" Hinata mengetuk pintu rumah Naruko.

Tok. Tok. Tok

"Permisi.. Ada orang didalam?" tanya Hinata dan setelah itu dia menunggu jawaban dari seseorang.

Beberapa menit kemudian ada yang membuka pintunya, seorang wanita berambut merah. Mungkinkah ini ibunya Naruko. "Selamat datang, ada apa ya?" orang itu tersenyum lembut pada Hinata.

"Ano.. Ini ada barang Naruko-san yang tertinggal, jadi saya datang kesini untuk mengantarkannya" Hinata menunduk malu, wanita bernama Kushina itu hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Silahkan, Naruto eh maksudnya Naruko ada di kamarnya di atas. Silahkan mengantarkannya sendiri" seru Kushina dan mempersilahkan Hinata masuk.

Hinata menaiki anak tangga mencari kamar Naruko. Ia melihat ada sebuah pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat dan ia menduga itu adalah kamar Naruko. Ia pun berjalan menuju pintu tersebut dan membukanya perlahan. "Ano..."

"AHH! Panas! Panas! Aku memang tidak suka memakai wig! Apalagi memakai pakaian seperti ini!" Naruko membuka wignya dan melepaskan pakaiannya lalu melemparkannya ke sembarang arah.

Ia pun mengipas-ngipaskan tubuhnya dengan buku dan setelah itu langsung menengok ke arah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Ia melihat Hinata yang berdiri kaku di sana dengan mata membulat, Naruko pun langsung panik.

"Eh.."

Ia langsung mengenakan pakaiannya kembali. "K.. KYAAAA!" teriakan yang telat dikeluarkan langsung meluncur ke luar dari mulut Hinata. Suara itu terdengar sampai ke bawah. Kushina beserta dengan suaminya Minato yang sedang minum teh hanya bisa menggeleng.

"Sudah ketahuan ya"

"Sepertinya begitu"

Kembali lagi bersama dengan NaruHina. Naruko membekap mulut Hinata supaya tidak menimbulkan kemarahan tetangga akibat keributan tersebut.

"Na.. Naruko" wajah Hinata memerah, ini benar-benar kejadian di luar nalarnya. Ia tidak menyangka akan mengalami hal seperti itu. "Aku tidak dapat bernafas" seru Hinata.

"Ma.. Maaf" Naruko pun meninggalkan posisinya tadi. Hinata jatuh duduk bersimpuh dengan nafas terengah-engah. Pikirannya kacau, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Maaf.." Naruko kembali mengucapkan hal itu.

Hinata menguatkan batinnya, "Tidak.. Tidak apa-apa! Ini bukan salah Naruko-san kok. Tapi aku mohon penjelasannya" Hinata menatap lurus pada mata biru _saphire _Naruko.

Naruko hening sementara, dan akhirnya ia menghela nafas. "Baiklah, ayo ikut kebawah. Biar ayah dan ibuku yang menjelaskannya" Naruto pun berjalan ke bawah disusul oleh Hinata.

Akhirnya mereka sampai dibawah "Otou-san, Okaa-san" panggilnya, mereka yang dipanggil langsung menengok.

"Teriakan yang tidak terduga nona" seru ayah Naruko yang bernama Minato.

"Gomenasai" Hinata membungkukkan badannya sedalam-dalam yang ia bisa.

"Sudah-sudah, tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti perasaanmu" Kushina bangkit dari duduknya dan membuat posisi Hinata menjadi tegak kembali.

"Naruto" panggil Kushina.

"Iya.. Iya" Naruko yang sebenarnya bernama Naruto pun berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuatkan minuman untuk Hinata.

"Baiklah nak, saya akan menceritakan yang sebenarnya" Minato menyeruput tehnya dan meletakannya di meja dan membenarkan posisi duduknya. Kushina duduk di samping Minato dan menunggu perkataan dari suaminya.

"Nama Naruko yang sebenarnya adalah Naruto Namikaze. Kalau disekolah namanya Naruko Uzumaki kan. Naruko itu adalah pelesetan, sedangkan Uzumaki merupakan marga dari ibunya." jelas Minato panjang lebar.

"Naruto.. Ano, tapi bukan itu yang ingin kutahu. Maaf" Hinata menundukkan wajahnya tidak berani menatap kedua mata orang tua dari Naruto tersebut.

"Aku mengerti, sebenarnya kejadiannya begini..

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Akhirnya kita sampai juga di Jepang!" Minato dengan semangatnya memutar-mutarkan tubuh Kushina.

"Hentikan itu!" Kushina menjitak kepala Minato dan berjalan menuju Naruto.

"I.. Ittai" Minato hanya bisa meringis kesakitan mendapatkan pukulan dari Kushina.

"Bagaimana Naruto?" tanya Kushina, ia melihat anaknya memperhatikan ke sekeliling Jepang yang selama ini tidak pernah ia injaki. Naruto tersenyum, ia berjalan menuju mesin otomatis penjual minuman dan membeli beberapa minuman.

"Tidak buruk"

Setelah itu, mereka menuju ke rumah mereka yang saat lima tahun lalu tidak mereka tempati lagi. Mereka tidak menjualnya karena akan sulit jika harus memindahkan barang-barang yang berada di rumah itu. Jadi mereka membiarkan tempat dan barang-barang disana seperti dulu dan tidak ada yang berubah.

Selesai beberes, Minato menanyakan pada Naruko apakah ia mau lanjut sekolah? Karena tanggung karena tersisa setengah tahun lagi akan ada kenaikan kelas dan kelulusan. Tapi Naruto memutuskan untuk melanjutkannya karena ia tidak ingin ketinggalan pelajaran oleh sebab itu mereka pun mencari sekolah yang tepat dan mau menerima Naruto.

"Selamat datang" kepala sekolah di sekolah tersebut menyambut kehadiran mereka bertiga.

"Begini bu Tsuna, anak saya ingin daftar sekolah disini. Apa bisa?" seru Kushina.

"Bagaimana ya, masuk sekolah di saat pengakhiran itu cukup sulit juga. Tapi tidak masalah. Akan saya atur" seru Kepala sekolah tersebut.

"Baik! Terima kasih bu" jawab Naruto.

"Tapi.. Masalahnya anak bapak dan ibu tidak bisa menjadi murid lelaki pada umumnya karena murid laki-laki disini sudah penuh"

"Jadi maksudnya.. Saya harus menjadi siswa perempuan bu?" dengan syok Naruto melontarkan hal tersebut. Naruto menunduk, kepala sekolah hanya mengangguk-angguk.

Alasan yang tidak maksud akal memang, tapi mau diapakan lagi. Karena sekolah lain tidak menerima Naruto untuk masuk kesana. "Baiklah" dengan lesu akhirnya ia memutuskannya dengan berat hati.

'Tidak apa-apa. Hanya setengah tahun' batin Naruto.

Kedua orangtua Naruto menggeleng-ngeleng, itulah keputusan Naruto. Maka mereka pun mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang dibutuhkan untuk sekolah nanti.

Sampai pada hari pertama Naruto memasuki sekolahnya, ia bertekad ia harus melaksanakan hal tersebut "Yosh! Aku akan berusaha!"

_**FLASHBACK END**_

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kepala sekolah seperti itu" Hinata tertegun sekaligus syok mendengar cerita dari kedua orangtua Naruto.

"Ya begitulah" Naruto yang sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya meletakan minuman di depan Hinata.

"Terima kasih" Naruto pun duduk di samping Hinata dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Lalu, ijasah Naruto nanti bagaimana?" Hinata bertanya.

"Itu sudah dipikirkan oleh kepala sekolah, jadi tidak masalah lagi" jawab Minato.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak menyerap informasi. Terima kasih, aku akan pulang" Hinata mengambil tasnya setelah menghabiskan minuman yang diberikan kepadanya dan berpamitan kepada kedua orang tua Naruto.

"Tolong jaga rahasia Naruto ya Hinata-san"

Naruto diperintahkan oleh orangtuanya untuk mengantarkan Hinata pulang karena jam sudah menunjukkan jam delapan. Hinata menunduk malu, tidak disangka Naruko yang selama ini dia kira perempuan adalah seorang lelaki. Dan Hinata tidak biasa berhadapan dengan seorang lelaki sehingga ia tidak tau apa yang harus diperbuatnya sekarang.

Naruto hanya melihat Hinata dari samping, ia tau Hinata tidak tau apa yang ingin ia lakukan. Karena ia tahu benar sifat Hinata "Seperti biasa saja" Naruto berkata, tangannya ia silangkan di belakang kepalanya dan menatap bintang-bintang yang ada di langit.

"Eh"

"Berlakulah seperti biasanya, kamu tidak usah canggung" masih tetap terus menatap langit, Naruto mengantarkan Hinata sampai di apertemennya.

"Terima kasih" Hinata memasuki apertemennya dan Naruto pun kembali pulang ke rumahnya.

"Sepertinya akan ada hal yang berbeda. Hah~" Naruto terus berjalan di tengah malamnya hari yang kian mendingin.

Keesokan harinya, Hinata datang lebih pagi dari biasanya. Di kelas belum ada siapa-siapa, hanya ia seorang. Hinata duduk di kursinya dan menatap langit, langit masih terlihat gelap. Ia membuka buku pelajarannya, dari sekarang ia harus mulai belajar untuk ujian minggu depan.

Ctak.. Ctak.. Ctak..

Suara pensil digunakan terus terdengar di kelas tersebut, Hinata terlalu fokus belajar sampai ada yang memasuki kelas pun ia tidak menyadarinya. Orang tersebut memperhatikan Hinata dan sampai akhirnya orang tersebut menyapa Hinata.

"Ohayou" serunya.

Hinata yang sedari tadi melakukan pekerjaannya kini terhenti. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, saat ia tahu siapa orang yang menyapanya ia langsung menundukkan wajahnya. Wajahnya merah walaupun ia tidak menunjukkannya tetapi orang itu dapat melihatnya.

"Ohayou mo, Naruto-kun"

"Ah.. Susah juga ya. Hinata, tolong bersikap seperti biasanya saja ya" Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, baru kali ini ia melihat ekspresi tersenyum Naruto yang tidak seperti biasanya.

Walaupun susah, tapi Hinata akan berusaha. Ia tidak ingin membuat Naruto merasa kerepotan. "Baiklah, aku akan berusaha Naruto-kun" seru Hinata.

"Satu lagi, kalau disekolah panggil aku Naruko, oke?"

"Iya" Hinata tersenyum, senyum seorang perempuan adalah kelemahan dari seorang laki-laki. Naruto bengong sebentar, ia terus memandangi Hinata. Hinata menyadari hal itu dan wajahnya memerah kembali.

"A.. Ano"

"Eh iya, maaf. Apa yang kamu lakukan Hinata?" tanya Naruko, ia duduk di kursi di depan Hinata.

"Aku sedang belajar, ujian tinggal sebentar lagi" serunya, Naruko melihat lembar yang Hinata isi.

"Hinata, yang itu salah. Begini yang benar" Naruko mengambil pensil Hinata dan menulis jawaban yang sebenarnya.

"Ah begitukah? Terima kasih Naruko"

Beberapa saat setelahnya mulai bermunculan anak-anak kelas yang lain. Murid-murid belajar dengan serius sampai pada akhirnya ujian pun telah dimulai.

Hari yang menentukan dimana perjuangan selama tiga tahun ditentukan oleh empat hari saja, kisah yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai!

**To Be Continue**

**(Ch. 2 end)**

Yosha! Chapter dua telah selesai, maaf jika kurang memuaskan.. Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian selama ini, saat-saat pengakhiran mereka si SMU akan berakhir pada chapter ke-3.

Aku akan membuat chapter ke-4 dimana mereka sudah kuliah dan perjalanan cinta antara Naruto dan Hinata baru akan benar-benar dimulai. Jadi bagi kalian yang ingin mengetahui perjalanan antara mereka, tetap saksikan terus cerita ini sampai pada akhirnya cerita ini akan tamat.

Dalam chapter ke-4 yang akan sering muncul adalah Naruto, Hinata dan saingannya adalah Kiba beserta karakter-karakter lain yang belum kumasukkan pada chapter 1 sampai 3. Aku belum tau sampai chapter berapakah ini akan terus berjalan, tapi aku memprediksikannya mungkin tamat di chapter 6. Oke, sekian saja dariku. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya..

_Spesial Thanks To:_

**Uzumaki bima**

**Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin**

**MR**

** 93**

**viii-chan**

**rubahkyuu**

**orchideeumi**

**Guest I**

**Guest II**

**Viycii**

**Angga**

**lavender sapphires chan**

::

::

::

V


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 telah selesai! Tidak menyangka aku akan sejauh ini. Baiklah, inilah chapter terakhir saat-saat mereka SMU, dan chapter berikutnya masa-masa mereka kuliah. Disaat seperti itulah perasaan saling menyukai mulai bertebaran.. Diriku minta maaf karena pada chapter sebelumnya terjadi masalah saat mengupdate sehingga ada sebagian teks yang hilang. Tapi saat diriku mau mengeditnya entah kenapa tidak bisa, gomen gomen gomen. Chapter ini pun aku tidak tau apa akan terupdate dengan baik atau tidak.

::

::

**Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin**: bagian dimana itu? Sepertinya aku tidak memberikan unsur humor deh, haha. Oh. Aku juga lumayan suka bagian itu, karena tidak terpikir alasan lain makanya aku menggunakan kapasitas ide yang ada saja. Ahahahahahaha #plak

** 93**: tentu. Whahaha, aku tidak terpikir ide lain sih.. Ini udah, selamat membaca...

**viii-chan**: ini udah, selamat membaca.

: udah nih.. Selamat membaca saja dariku~

: tentu, kalau tidak ada Naruto tak mungkin ada pair NaruHina. Sip, selamat membaca..

**Soputan**: ini sudah, selamat datang di fanfic-ku.. Selamat membaca, arigatou riviewnya..

**TheBrownEyes'129**: Wah~ aku senang kalau dirimu suka. Jangan panggil aku senpai karena diriku masih pemula. Selamat datang di fanfic-ku, selamat membaca dan arigatou riviewnya..

: ahahaha, hati-hati nanti dirumi melayang dipukul Tsunade loh.. Selamat membaca..

**orchideeumi**: ahaha, gimana yah.. Belajar itu memang penting untuk saat ini. Sudah selesai nih, selamat membaca ya..

: udah selesai nih, selamat membaca ya..

**Karizta-chan**: ini udah, selamat datang dan selamat membaca di fanfic-ku ini. Arigatou sudah diriview..

::

::

Yosh! Selamat membaca..

::

::

Rahasia Naruko sudah diketahui oleh Hinata, ternyata Naruko adalah seorang lelaki yang bernama Naruto. Alasan kenapa Naruto bisa memasuki sekolah itu dengan wujud seorang gadis silahkan dibaca pada chapter sebelumnya. Memang hal yang tidak maksud akal tapi memang itulah yang terjadi.

Saat-saat penentuan telah tiba, ujian kenaikan telah dilaksanakan dan mari berjuang supaya lulus minna..

**-BLUE SKY-**

_**Disclaimer**_: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Blue Sky © Kaoru

_**Genre**_: Romance & Friendship

_**Pairing**_: Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyuuga

::

::

Hinata dan kawan-kawan mengerjakan ujian dengan serius, hari pertama berhasil dilalui dengan sukses. Sisa tiga hari lagi mereka akan melaksanakan hari yang berat dan setelah semua itu liburan akan menjadi milik mereka.

"Fiuh.. Akhirnya selesai juga" seru Hinata merenggangkan tubuhnya yang lumayan pegal.

"Syukur ya Hinata" Naruto tersenyum dan membuat Hinata kembali memerah.

"Iya" Hinata memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, kembali menatap langit. Tidak terasa sebentar lagi ia akan lulus dan pergi meninggalkan semuanya, terutama Naruto.

Ia tidak tau, bagaimana harinya tanpa Naruto disampingnya, apa ia akan kembali menjadi Hinata yang dulu atau.. Semuanya akan berubah menjadi lebih baik atau bahkan lebih buruk. Tidak ada yang tau masa depan, yang penting sekarang adalah menjalani kehidupan dengan perasaan bahagia.

"Pulang Hinata?" seru Naruko, Hinata memasukkan peralatan tulisnya dan menutup tasnya lalu bangkit berdiri dan berjalan.

"Tentu" serunya.

Hari pertama sudah terlewati, tidak ada waktu untuk bermain karena setiap saat digunakan untuk merangkum dan mempelajari ujian itu. Begitu pula dengan Hinata, dirumah setelah ia sampai ia berendam sebentar untuk menjernihkan kepalanya. Setelah itu ia merangkum dan selesai dari itu ia mulai belajar.

Setelah selesai belajar ia merapihkan bukunya dan berbaring di ranjangnya, menikmati suasana empuk ranjang dan perlahan kelopak matanya tertutup dan ia pun tertidur.

-Blue-

Mentari sudah menunjukkan dirinya, sinar matahari masuk melalui celah-celah jendela kamar Hinata. Ia pun terbangun dan bergegas untuk berangkat ke sekolah untuk menghadapi ujian di hari kedua.

Ia berjalan perlahan menuju sekolah, di tengah jalan ia bertemu dengan Naruto yang sepertinya sengaja menunggu dirinya.

"Ohayou Naruto-kun" sapa Hinata.

"Sudah kubilang kalau disekolah panggil diriku Naruko" seru Naruto, ia berjalan dan Hinata pun ikut berjalan.

"Tapi sekarang tidak sedang berada di sekolah" lanjutnya.

"Iya. Tidak terasa ya, setengah tahun terasa amat cepat. Dan aku dapat kembali menjalani hidup sebagai lelaki. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali" ucap Naruto.

Hinata yang mendengar perkataan tersebut dibuatnya tersenyum, ia senang kalau Naruto bisa bahagia. Tapi yang mengganjal hatinya, jika ini selesai maka apakah ia masih bisa bertemu dengan Naruto lagi?

"Iya, pasti itu akan sangat menyenangkan Naruto-kun"

Sesampainya di sekolah, selagi ada waktu mereka belajar lagi. Saling membagi pengetahuan yang mereka miliki, sehingga jika ada yang tidak dimengerti mereka bisa mengerti karena bantuan yang lainnya. Jika memiliki ilmu yang dapat dibagikan, bagikanlah kepada orang lain. Itulah yang guru author katakan.

Selesai sudah, saatnya kembali mengerjakan ujian tersebut. Kerjakan dengan kemampuan sendiri, walaupun hasilnya pas-pasan akan memberikan kesenangan tersendiri. Berbeda dengan jika mendapatkan hasil ulangan bagus tetapi hasil contekan, apakah itu membuat dirimu bahagia? Tentu tidak.

Berusahalah dengan kemampuan sendiri sehingga tidak akan bergantung kepada orang lain maupun buku-buku contekan. Itulah teori dasar jika menghadapi ujian, percaya kepada kemampuan sendiri maka hasilnya pasti akan menyenangkan.

Teng.. Nong.. Neng.. Nong..

"Baik anak-anak. Jam sudah berakhir, silahkan mengumpulkan hasil ujian kalian" seru pengawas kelas tersebut. Mereka pun mengumpulkan dari belakang ke depan.

Setelah selesai rutinitas saat ujian tidak ada yang bermain maupun ulangan, mereka semua kembali langsung menuju ke rumah karena besoknya mereka masih akan menghadapi ujian yang tidak jauh sulitnya dengan hari ini.

Belajar, belajar dan belajar. Itulah tugas wajib bagi seorang siswa, tidak ada yang dapat mengungkiri hal tersebut. Hinata terus belajar hingga tidak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Ia pun menutup bukunya dan segera lekas tidur.

Kembali lagi waktu terus berputar dan tanpa terasa hari sudah pagi kembali. Hinata mempersiapkan segala keperluannya dan melihat apakah perlengkapan tersebut sudah lengkap atau belum. Dan setelah semuanya siap, iapun berjalan menuju sekolahnya.

Waktu ujian telah dimulai, hari ini tidak seperti biasanya karena anak-anak lain terlihat lesu. Mungkin karena besok adalah ulangan yang paling berat menurut mereka, karena besok adalah ujian bahasa Inggris.

Setelah selesai ujian tersebut, kembali lagi mereka beberes dan besok adalah hal yang paling menentukan. Ujian akhir dan setelah itu semuanya selesai, tidak terasa tiga hari sudah dilalui oleh mereka.

"Hah" Hinata menghela nafas, ia meletakan kepalanya diatas meja. Menengok ke samping, ia melihat langit. Jam masih menunjukkan jam sepuluh pagi, tentu saja langit masih terlihat cerah. Naruto yang melihat tingkah laku Hinata langsung menepuk pundak Hinata.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto kepada Hinata, Hinata pun mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Naruto sebentar dan berbalik lagi menatap langit.

Naruto merasa dia dihindari, sebenarnya Hinata kenapa. Tumben-tumbennya dia seperti ini "Kamu kenapa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Maaf, aku tidak apa-apa kok" jawab Hinata. "Jadi, apakah kita pulang sekarang?" tanya Hinata dan keluar dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju ke luar kelas.

Perjalanan pulang, Hinata hanya bisa menunduk. Perasaannya gelisah, bukan karena besok adalah ujian yang tersulit tapi karena ada yang mengganjal pikirannya. Naruto menyadari hal itu, karena walaupun Hinata anak yang tidak banyak bicara, tidak biasanya Hinata bersikap seperti itu.

"Ada apa Hinata? Kamu tidak seperti biasanya. Kalau ada masalah ceritakan saja padaku, aku akan mendengarkannya" seru Naruto, ia duduk sebentar di kursi taman. Hinata juga duduk menyusul Naruto di sampingnya.

Wajahnya terlihat murung, perlahan air matanya mengalir. "Aku.. Aku gelisah Naruto! Aku tidak tau setelah ini akan bagaimana. Aku tidak tau! Aku akan berpisah darimu dan setelah itu aku tidak tau bagaimana kehidupanku tanpamu. Apakah aku akan mengalami kehidupan seperti dulu atau malahan kehidupanku akan lebih baik.

Setiap kali aku memikirkan hal itu aku jadi takut, takut untuk melangkah maju. Takut untuk berpisah darimu. Takut tidak dapat melihatmu. Aku benar-benar sedih Naruto!" Keluar sudah semua kegelisahan Hinata, Naruto melepaskan kacamata Hinata karena kacamatanya sudah menggenang air.

"Aku tidak tau itu, maaf Hinata. Tapi kamu tidak perlu gelisah, karena suatu hari nanti pasti kita akan bertemu lagi. Ntah kapan dan dimana kita pasti akan bertemu lagi. Ntah di universitas nanti, mungkin kita akan bertemu lagi. Atau disaat kita sudah bekerja? Akankah kita satu pekerjaan, tidak ada yang tau masa depan. Jadi hadapilah dengan gembira. Besok kita berusaha ya" bagaikan sepasang kekasih yang saling menyukai Naruto memeluk Hinata, Hinata pun membalas pelukan Naruto. Hinata membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang milik Naruto. Ia ingin sekali melihat ekspresi Naruto saat ini, tapi tidak bisa karena kacamatanya dilepas oleh Naruto.

Setelah tenang, Hinata melap butiran air mata terakhirnya dengan jarinya. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Naruto karena ia sudah membuat Hinata merasa tenang dan pasti ia dapat mengerjakan ujian tersebut dengan mudah.

Naruto mengantar Hinata sampai ke apertemennya dan setelah itu mereka berpisah. Perasaan Hinata bahagia sekaligus malu, bahagia karena ia sudah tenang dan malu karena baru kali ini ia mendapatkan pelukan dari seorang lelaki. Hinata tidak tau ekspresi seperti apa yang harus ia tunjukan besok.

Tapi seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto, apapun yang terjadi bersikaplah seperti biasanya saja. Supaya di antara mereka tidak ada yang merasa canggung. Hinata mulai belajar, ujian besok merupakan ujian yang mudah karena Hinata cukup menguasai hal tersebut. Jadi ia tidak perlu belajar susah payah karena ujian besok pasti akan mudah.

Setelah selesai, kembali lagi ia menuju ke peristirahatannya. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah akibat harus melaksanakan kegiatan sehari-hari yang merepotkan. Berbaring di ranjang yang empuk, memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi besok dan semoga saja besok adalah hari yang menyenangkan.

Hinata melepaskan kacamatanya dan menaruhnya di meja disamping ranjangnya dan mematikan lampunya dan ia pun terlelap. Bagaikan waktu yang tidak pernah berhenti, kehidupan manusia juga tidak akan usai jika mereka masih memiliki jiwa dan nyawa.

Hinata bangun dari tidurnya, merenggangkan tubuhnya yang kaku karena berhenti beraktivitas selama beberapa jam. Ia merendamkan dirinya dengan air hangat dan menjernihkan pikirannya. Setelah selesai ia siap untuk berangkat sekolah, dengan perasaan yang lebih cerah dari biasanya.

Hinata berjalan dan di persimpangan jalan ia bertemu dengan Naruto "Hari yang cerah Hinata" sapa Naruto tersenyum.

"Iya" Hinata terus berjalan, lagi-lagi ia bertemu dengan Naruto saat ingin berangkat ke sekolah. Hinata tiba-tiba teringat akan kejadian kemarin dan wajahnya memerah tanpa diketahui olehnya. Tapi ia merasa wajahnya memanas, itulah petunjuk. Hinata menundukkan wajahnya terus berjalan tanpa ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Naruto yang melihat tingkah Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum dibuatnya dan tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya. Sesampainya di sekolah, mereka duduk dan disambut oleh teman lama yang selama beberapa hari tidak muncul dalam cerita ini.

"Ohayou Hinata, Naruko" seru Sakura. Hinata dan Naruko pun menengok dan tersenyum.

"Ohayou mo" jawab mereka secara bersamaan.

"Tidak terasa ya sudah akan berakhir" ucap Ino, "..dan sebentar lagi kita akan berpisah. Pasti akan terasa sepi" Ino menundukkan wajahnya, terlihat ekspresi sedih Ino. Tidak biasanya Ino menunjukkan ekpresi seperti itu.

"Jangan bersedih Ino, sepertinya yang dikatakan oleh Naruko. Mungkin saja suatu hari nanti kita akan bertemu lagi. Jadi tetap jalani hidup dengan bahagia" Hinata kembali mengulangi kata-kata dari Naruko.

"Benar" seru Naruko ternyum, Ino tidak dapat lagi menahannya. Ia pun menangis dengan keras sampai yang lain menengok ke arah Ino. Tentu saja mereka juga merasa sedih. Teman-teman yang selama ini dikenal selama tiga tahun sebentar lagi akan berpisah.

Tapi seperti yang di katakan Naruto tadi, mari berbahagia menghadapi kehidupan yang akan datang. Guru pengawas sudah hadir, ujian pun telah berlangsung. Murid-murid mengisi jawaban demi jawaban dengan pengetahuan yang mereka miliki.

Selesai dari itu mereka bersorak ria karena ujian telah berakhir dan sisa menunggu pengumuman kelulusan dari sekolah.

"Ne, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan? Setelah pening akibat ujian aku mau bersenang-senang sepuasnya!" Ino langsung berteriak kepada ketiga temannya tersebut.

"Boleh saja" jawab Sakura.

"Tidak masalah" seru Naruto.

"Baiklah" Hinata tersenyum, rasanya bahagia jika memiliki teman-teman yang seperti itu.

Selesai beberes, mereka langsung jalan-jalan. Makan bersama di cafe, melihat-lihat barang dan hal menyenangkan yang lainnya yang dilakukan oleh seorang perempuan. Tapi tidak untuk Naruto karena ia adalah seorang lelaki.

Setiap kali Hinata melihat ekspresi bosan Naruto hal yang dapat dilakukannya hanya terkikik pelan dan setiap kali melihat ekspresi malu Naruto karena Hinata tertawa Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum lembut.

"Ah~ lelah!" Ino berbaring di kursi. Untuk pengakhiran mereka pergi ke karaoke sebelum pulang ke rumah.

"Aku mau nyanyi, kalian dengarkan ya" Sakura pun menekan kode dari lagu tersebut. Ia memilih lagu berjudul "My Answer" dan saat musik berputar ia mulai menyanyikannya.

Yang lainnya melihat Sakura bernyanyi sambil menyantap cemilan yang mereka pesan dari pelayan karaoke tersebut. Setelah selesai Sakura membungkukkan badannya dan kembali duduk pada tempatnya.

"Aku berikutnya!" teriak Ino dengan semangat. Ino memilih lagi bergenre _rock _khas dengan kelakuannya selama ini. Lagu dengan nada-nada teriak Ino menyanyikannya dengan semangat sampai ia terbatuk-batuk. Mereka tertawa karena melihat kelakuan dari Ino.

Berikutnya adalah Naruto, Naruto melihat-lihat daftar lagu yang tersedia. Ia pun memilih lagi berjudul "Blue Bird" dan segera menyanyikannya. Hinata suka sekali dengan warna biru karena warna biru adalah warna langit yang ia sukai. Naruto mengetahui hal itu, oleh sebab itu ia ingin membuat Hinata senang.

Saat Naruto menyanyikannya ia melihat Hinata tersenyum lembut, Naruto ikut tersenyum karenanya. Sungguh hal yang menyenangkan pada hari itu.

"Hinata, sekarang giliranmu! Uhuk uhuk" Ino bersorak ria.

"Ino, jangan berteriak! Suaramu nanti hilang" seru Sakura.

"Ano.. Bagaimana ya. Aku tidak bisa bernyanyi" jawab Hinata.

"Menyanyilah" seru Naruko. "Aku ingin mendengar nyanyianmu, ya kan?" lanjut Naruko dan menatap ke arah Sakura dan Ino.

"Iya" jawab mereka berdua secara bersamaan.

"Baiklah" Hinata memilih lagu yang akan ia nyanyikan. Ia menekan kodenya, lagunya mulai berputar. Lagu slow yang sangat menenangkan hati.

Hinata memulai menyanyikan lagunya, mendengar suara Hinata yang lain menutup matanya menyimak setiap untaian kata dalam lagu tersebut.

_Koko ni aru no wa_

_Kimi ga ima made_

_Eranda michi no_

Hinata terus menyanyikan lagu tesebut dengan nada yang indah. 'Aku tau ini bukan akhir, tapi ini adalah awal. Aku tidak akan menyerah dengan hidupku, aku akan berusaha. Berusaha membuat hidupku menjadi lebih baik dari sekarang, terus berusaha sampai suatu hari nanti aku bertemu lagi dengan Naruto. Sampai saat itu tiba, aku akan menjadi perempuan yang pantas untuk berada disamping Naruto' batin Hinata.

_Call me wakatteru wa_

_With you ai wa itsumu_

_Atae au mono_

_For you_

::

::

::

Keesokan harinya, mereka berangkat ke sekolah untuk menerima pengumuman yang akan diberikan. Pengumuman itu berisikan kepada seluruh murid kelas XIII akan diliburkan sampai pada hari pengumuman kelulusan yang akan diberitahu dua minggu lagi. Dan selama itu mereka bisa mencari universitas lanjutan mereka atau mau langsung bekerja itu semua terserah kepada mereka.

Selesai dari itu mereka kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Selama liburan mereka tidak saling bertemu karena sibuk memilih-milih. Ikut ujian masuk, mereka yang ingin langsung bekerja sedang mencari pekerjaan. Mereka yang mau kuliah sedang mencari, ujian lagi dan dua minggu menjadi hari yang tidak terasa.

Besok adalah pengumumannya, selama dua minggu Hinata tidak bertemu dengan Naruto dan rasanya ia merindukkannya. Hinata sudah mendapatkan universitas yang akan ia tuju, Hinata memasukkan buku pelajaran kelas XIII ke dalam kardus, karena mulai saat ini ia tidak akan menggunakannya lagi.

Kring.. Kring..

Hinata mendapatkan telepon, ia pun mengangkatnya "Moshi-moshi. Dengan Hyuuga disini" jawab Hinata.

"Hinata!" teriakkan keras menjadi jawaban pertama atas perkataan Hinata sebelumnya.

"Ino-san. Ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya menelponmu. Besok ya, sebentar lagi. Kamu datang kan?" tanya Ino dari seberang sana.

"Tentu saja" jawab Hinata.

"Bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?" tanya Hinata kepada Ino. Hinata menanyakannya karena mereka tidak saling kontak selama ini.

"Aku tidak tau, kita lihat besok ya. Jaa na" Ino langsung menutup teleponnya, Hinata pun menaruh telepon tersebut kembali ke tempatnya.

Ia tersenyum.

"Akan menyenangkan jika semuanya baik-baik saja" Hinata kembali memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam kardus. Usai dari itu ia keluar apertemen untuk berkeliling-keliling sebentar.

Hinata melewati taman dan ia memutuskan untuk bermain ayunan. Hembusan angin melambai-lambaikan rambut indigonya suara anak-anak yang bersenang-senang tertawa ria tidak dapat membuat Hinata senyuman di wajahnya menghilang. Hinata kembali mengayunkan ayunannya lebih kencang, kencang dan kencang sampai ia terpental.

"KYAAA!" Hinata berteriak, ia tidak menyangka ia dapat terbang seperti itu hanya karena sebuah ayunan. Hinata tidak dapat berhenti dan ia melihat Naruto lewat dan ia berusaha berteriak.

"Naruto-kun! Menghindar dari situ!" Naruto yang lewat sambil meminum minuman kaleng langsung menengok ke arah suara itu dan tidak sempat menghindar dan Hinata pun menabrak Naruto.

"Uwaaa.." akhirnya mereka pun jatuh bersamaan. Hinata menimpa Naruto "aduh.. Kepalaku pusing" seru Hinata.

"Ano Hinata" ucap Naruto.

"Gomenasai.." Hinata langsung bangkit dan membantu Naruto berdiri. "Maaf" seru Hinata lagi, ia membungkukkan badannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini kacamatamu" seru Naruto dan memberikannya kepada Hinata. Naruto melihat Hinata melamun "ada apa Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

"Eh. Maaf, aku merasa penglihatanku tidak seburam dulu" ucap Hinata.

"Bagus dong. Itu tandanya tabrakan kita membawa keberuntungan" cengiran Naruto tersungging di wajahnya.

Baru kali ini Hinata melihat wajah Naruto seperti itu, ia pun menunduk malu. "Hinata, sebenarnya tadi apa yang terjadi?" Naruto tentu saja ingin mengetahui hal itu. Tiba-tiba saja Hinata menabrak dirinya, itu sungguh hal yang aneh dan ia harus menemukan jawabannya.

Hinata pun menceritakan yang sebenarnya, setelah selesai Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak. Wajah Hinata memerah "Itu bukan hal yang dapat membuatmu tertawa Naruto-kun!" Hinata mengembungkan pipinya karena kesal. Hinata memakai kembali kacamatanya dan penglihatannya lebih jelas dari yang tadi.

"Gomen. Gomen. Habisnya lucu sih, masa main ayunan bisa bikin terbang kaya gitu. Ngomong-ngomong, sudah lama ya kita tidak berbicara seperti ini" Naruto menatap langit senja.

"Iya" Hinata juga menatap langit dan setelah itu mereka berpisah.

Esoknya pengumumang kelulusan, semua mendapatkan ijasah. Naruto mendapatkan dua ijasah, satu dalam wujud perempuan satu lagi laki-laki. "Dengan ini, upacara kelulusan sudah selesai. Selamat melanjutkan ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi lagi" selesai sudah, dengan ini mereka tidak memiliki ikatan lagi dengan sekolah itu.

Murid kelas tiga pun bubar ada yang pulang ke rumah masing-masing, ada yang bersenang-senang dengan berjalan-jalan ada pula yang menyatakan cintanya karena ini adalah pengakhiran atau pengawalan dari sebuah cerita yang baru.

"Hinata~ Sakura~ Naruko~ aku kangen kalian~" Ino memeluki satu persatu temannya tersebut. Rasa kangen sudah tidak terbendungi lagi sehingga pelukanlah menjadi pelampiasan dari rasa kangen itu.

"Kalian lulus kan" tanya Ino.

"Tentu" jawab mereka bertiga.

"Baguslah, kalian lanjut ke apa?" tanya Ino.

"Aku akan masuk universitas di luar kota" jawab Sakura.

"Sakura, selamat berjuang. Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi" Ino berusaha menahan tangisnya memberikan senyuman untuk perpisahannya.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian" tanya Ino lagi.

"Aku akan kuliah" jawab mereka berdua.

"Begitukah? Kalau aku mau langsung kerja dong.. Satu tahun kerja lalu aku akan bekerja sambil kuliah. Aku akan berusaha! Yosh!" seru Ino dengan semangatnya.

"Begitukah? Pasti akan menjadi hari-hari yang menyenangkan ya" seru Hinata.

"Tentu" setelah itu mereka berpisah.

Sakura dan Ino sudah kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Sakura menyiapkan perlengkapan untuk pindah keluar kota, Ino berkeliling kota untuk mencari pekerjaan. Atau saja jika ia mau ia dapat pergi ke luar kota untuk mencari pekerjaan dan tinggal disana.

Naruto masih bersama dengan Hinata, menatap mereka berdua pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Menuju masa depan yang tidak diketahui, masa depan ditentukan oleh diri sendiri. Baik atau buruk tergantung dengan diri mereka, "mereka sudah pergi" ucap Naruto.

"Iya"

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku akan beristirahat di rumah dan selama liburan ini aku akan bekerja sambilan menunggu hari masuk kuliah" jawab Hinata.

"Begitukah"

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto-kun sendiri?" Hinata balik bertanya.

"Mungkin aku akan berlibur dengan kedua orang tua ku. Mereka pasti akan mengajakku ke suatu tempat untuk merayakan kelulusanku ini. Hehe" jawab Naruto agak canggung.

Setelah itu Naruto juga kembali menuju rumahnya, Hinata hanya menatap kepergian Naruto perlahan. Menatap sosok yang telah mengubah hidupnya menghilang perlahan dari hadapan matanya. Sosok yang selama ini ia nantikan, orang yang tidak memperdulikan segala kekurangannya. Membuat dirinya nyaman dan merasa bahagia seperti sebuah langit biru yang selalu ia tatap di kala kesendiriannya.

Hinata selalu merasa senang jika melihat langit biru, Hinata menuju ke taman belakang tempat Kyuubi tinggal. Ia akan kembali ke rumah karena masa SMU-nya sudah selesai. Dan ia akan membawa Kyuubi pulang ke rumahnya, bertemu kembali dengan keluarga yang selama ini terpisah.

Hinata menyusuri lorong-lorong menuju taman belakang, menatap setiap bagian-bagian sekolah yang selalu ia lewati. Mengenang kembali kenangan-kenangan selama tiga tahun ini. "Kyuubi" panggilnya setelah sampai di taman belakang.

Kyuubi yang mendengar namanya dipanggil langsung menuju ke orang yang memanggilnya tersebut. Kyuubi berlari ke pelukan Hinata, Hinata memeluk Kyuubi. Rasa sesak terasa jelas di dadanya, erlahan air matanya keluar. Langit biru yang bersinar kini menjadi gelap karena mendung.

Tetes demi tetes air hujan turun membasahi Hinata. "Langit tidak secerah seperti biasanya. Langit tidak bewarna biru, melainkan abu-abu. Apa aku bisa merasa senang kalu seperti ini?...

Naruto-kun~" ucapnya lirih, Hinata memperkuat pelukannya pada Kyuubi.

Kyuubi melihat tingkah dari orang yang selama ini merawatnya. Kyuubi tau benar bagaimana perasaan dari tuannya. Kyuubi menjilat pipi Hinata dan itu menghentikan tangisan Hinata. Hinata tersenyum "Terima kasih Kyuubi" serunya.

Hinata menatap langit berawan yang masih meneteskan butiran air "Sampai hari itu datang, aku akan terus berjuang Naruto-kun. Tunggu aku, karena suatu hari nanti kita pasti akan bertemu lagi"

**To Be Continue**

**(Ch. 3 end)**

Selesai! Chapter 3 telah selesai! Ahahahaha. Maafkan diriku karena bagian akhir chapter ini tidak memuaskan. Aku ingin membuat bagian akhir ini menjadi _angst _tapi sepertinya sama sekali tidak terasa.. Huweee, aku memang tidak berbakat membuat cerita _angst _jadi kalau bagian akhirnya terasa ganjal gomenasai!

Pada chapter ini aku benar-benar kehabisan ide sehingga chapter ini lebih pendek dari biasanya. Apa para reader sekalian menyadarinya? Yosha! Selanjutnya baru akan dimulai, kisah cinta antara Naruto dengan Hinata. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh diriku pada chapter sebelumnya, karakter yang muncul dari chapter 1 sampai 3 tidak akan muncul lagi kecuali Naruto, Hinata dan Kiba. Dan akan muncul karakter-karakter yang baru yang belum pernah dimunculkan.

Okesip.. Menulis cerita ini ideku mengalir dengan derasnya, padahal masih ada beberapa cerita yang belum aku selesaikan. Tapi ide untuk melanjutkan chapter berikutnya dari ff-ku yang lain sedang buntu.

Baiklah, dari pada berlama-lama aku minta riview dari para reader sekalian ya.. Riview itu adalah semangat, sekali lagi kuucapkan. Yosh! Arigatou masih mau membaca sampai pada chapter ini.. Jangan bosan untuk chapter selanjutnya, karena aku akan membuatnya lebih seru lagi jika aku bisa.

_Spesial Thanks To:_

**Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin**

** 93**

**viii-chan**

**Soputan**

**TheBrownEyes'129**

**orchideeumi**

**Karizta-chan**

::

::

::

V


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 selesai sudah, terima kasih masih ada yang mau membacanya. Berkat dukungan kalian aku telah berhasil melanjutkan sampai chapter ini, inilah kisah baru..

::

Saatnya membalas riview, pada chapter lalu masih ada kata yang hilang. Jadi aku berpikir itu karena menggunakan **Bold**, jadi kuputuskan disini aku tidak menggunakan **Bold **itu..

Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin: oke, jangan sampe bosen ya bacanya.. Masih ada beberapa chapter lagi nih.. Ahahaha..

: Tapi menurutku ini masih belum keseluruhannya, jadi aku buat chapter berikutnya deh. Hohoho..

MR: arigatou.. Sepertinya begitu ahahaha..

93: baca saja chapter ini, tapi Kibanya tidak banyak muncul seperti yang kubayangkan sebelumnya.. Haha, ini udah. Selamat membaca..

: ini udah, selamat membaca ya..

yogiblueside: haha, tidak masalah. selamat datang di fanficku dan arigatou atas riviewnya.. Selamat membaca.

ArisaKinoshita0: tentu dong.. Whahaha kalau itu aku tidak dapat memastikannya. Arigatou sudah riview dan selamat datang.. Selamat membaca dariku..

viii-chan: baiklah.. Haha. Ini sudah, selamat membaca..

TheBrownEyes'129: udah selesai nih~ lihat aja pada chapter ini #plak. Selamat membaca..

orchideeumi: karena sekolah itu murid laki-lakinya sudah penuh. Ahahahahaha.. #duar

Soputan: iya nih, karena aku habis ide dalam chapter ini. Sepertinya begitu..

Oke, selamat membaca minna..

::

::

_"Sampai saat itu, aku akan berjuang Naruto-kun"_

::

::

**-BLUE SKY-**

_**Disclaimer**_: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Blue Sky © Kaoru

_**Genre**_: Romance & Friendship

_**Pairing**_: Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyuuga

::

::

Hari ini adalah hari pertama bagi Hinata memasuki kuliahnya, semester pertama dimana ia akan memulai kehidupannya yang baru. Hinata mempersiapkan perlengkapannya menuju ke universitas. Mata Hinata perlahan-lahan membaik sehingga ia tidak perlu menggunakan kacamata lagi, itu membuat Hinata senang.

Hinata berjalan menuju universitasnya, hari ini adalah hari upacara masuknya mahasiswa baru. Oleh sebab itu ia akan melakukan yang terbaik yang ia bisa "Sampai jumpa lagi Kyuubi" Hinata berpamitan dengan Kyuubi, dan setelah itu ia pamit dengan ayahnya.

Hinata menatap langit 'Jika aku bertemu dengan Naruto-kun lagi, pada langit biru aku ingin berteriak saat ini aku memikirkanmu Naruto-kun'. Hinata tersenyum dan terus berjalan, pada akhirnya ia sampai di universitas dan para mahasiswa baru berbaris dan setelah upacara itu selesai Hinata berjalan menuju kelasnya. Menatap kelas barunya, ia perlahan membuka pintu kelasnya dan memasukinya. Dengan memantapkan hatinya ia masuk dan tertulis di papan tulis "Bagi yang datang harap mengambil nomer bangky dan silahkan duduk di nomer yang didapat".

Hinata mengambil nomer urut dan setelah mengambilnya ia berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Ia melihat orang di sampingnya, wajahnya tidak terlihat karena tertutup oleh buku. Sepertinya ia tertidur setelah membaca buku setebal itu.

Hinata menaruh tasnya dan mengucapkan salam pada orang yang duduk di sampingnya "Salam kenal" walaupun ia tau bahwa sapaannya mungkin tidak akan terdengar oleh orang itu. Hinata pun duduk, orang tersebut bangun. Mengangkat wajahnya dan meletakan bukunya. Menatap orang yang tadi menyapanya, matanya membulat.

Orang itu tersenyum "Hinata" panggilnya. Bagai suara yang selalu diingat oleh Hinata, perlahan ia menengok ke sampingnya dengan air mata yang ditahan supaya tidak mengalir. "Kita bertemu lagi ne, Hinata" ia tersenyum lembut.

"Naruto-kun" rasa bahagia sangat dirasakan oleh Hinata saat ini, ia tidak menyangka dapat bertemu dengan Naruto secepat ini. Padahal baru tiga bulan ia lewati hari tanpa Naruto, benar-benar sebuah keberuntungan yang diinginkan oleh Hinata.

_"Tidak ada yang tahu masa depan, oleh sebab itu jalanilah hidup dengan bahagia"_

-skip time-

Karena ini adalah hari pertama, maka para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi diberikan kesempatan untuk saling berkenalan satu sama lain. Hinata mendapatkan teman akrab bernama Shion, Shion adalah seorang gadis otaku yang bersemangat sehingga berteman denganya tidak akan membuat Hinata bosan.

Sedangkan Naruto mendapatkan dua teman akrab, bernama Gaara dan Shino. Type yang bertolak belakang dengan Naruto. Naruto adalah type orang yang ceria dan humoris sedangkan mereka berdua adalah type pemuda keren yang tidak banyak bicara.

Hari yang baru yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan baru akan benar-benar dimulai.

"Hinata-chan" panggil Shion dengan manjanya. Hinata yang membaca buku kini mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Shion.

"Ada apa Shion-chan?" tanya Hinata.

"Kamu dan Naruto itu memiliki hubungan apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku hanya dekat dengannya saat SMU, dan aku tidak menyangka saat ini aku dapat bertemu dengannya lagi" Hinata tersenyum bahagia, dari ekspresi Hinata tersebut Shion dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Hinata menyukai Naruto.

"Pasti ini sebuah takdir Hinata-chan. Kamu suka sama Naruto kan Hinata?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Kalau aku berkata tidak, berarti aku berbohong"

"Benar kan.. Sudah kuduga, lalu bagaimana dengan Narutonya sendiri?" tanya Shion kembali, ia melihat ke arah Naruto yang sedang membuat heboh dikelas.

"Aku tidak tau" jawab Hinata singkat.

"Dengan sosok yang seperti itu dia pasti senang karena tidak susah lagi melakukan hal yang ia inginkan" seru Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Shion kebingungan dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Hinata.

"Bukan apa-apa" Hinata menatap Naruto, menyadari Hinata menatap Naruto, Naruto berhenti sebentar dengan kelakuannya dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya kepada Hinata dengan cengiran yang untuk kedua kalinya ia lihat dan Naruto pun kembali melanjutkan tingkahnya.

"Enak ya duduk sebelahan sama orang yang disukai" seru Shion.

"Dapat dikatakan begitu. Lalu, apa Shion-chan tidak memiliki orang yang disukai?"

"Saat ini belum, aku pasti akan jatuh cinta pada laki-laki yang seperti di tokoh Anime dan Manga!" Shion berbinar-binar. Tentu ia akan merasa senang jika ada seorang lelaki yang sesuai dengan kriterianya.

"Sepertinya sulit ya" Hinata tersenyum.

"Tapi pasti ada" Shion ikut tersenyum.

Dosen sudah datang dan memberitahukan besok mereka akan mulai pelajaran, jadi mereka harus menyiapkan perlengkapannya. Dan setelah itu mereka boleh pulang, Hinata berpamitan dengan Shion. Ia pun pulang bersama dengan Naruto.

"Hinata, apa kamu masih tinggal di apertemenmu?" tanya Naruto disaat ia berjalan menuju rumahnya.

"Tidak, sekarang aku tinggal di rumah bersama orang tua dan adikku. Aku membawa Kyuubi pulang ke rumah loh.. Aku tidak tega kalau meninggalkannya sendiri di sekolah" Hinata bercerita panjang lebar, Naruto tersenyum. Langit cerah seperti biasanya.

"Kamu lebih banyak bicara ya" seru Naruto.

"Eh? Maaf.. Ini semua kan karena Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun yang membuatku begini" jawabnya tertunduk malu.

"Haha, bagus dong. Apa aku boleh mampir ke rumahmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Untuk apa?" Hinata balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja untuk melihat Kyuubi, aku kangen dengan dirinya" serunya.

"Tapi jangan hari ini ya, hari minggu saja bagaimana? Karena aku harus memberitahukannya pada ayahku" seru Hinata.

"Baiklah. Oh ya, kenapa kamu tidak memberi tahu kalau kamu mau masuk Universitas Konoha?" tanya Naruto.

"Karena kamu tidak bertanya" jawab Hinata singkat.

"Begitu, kamu sama sekali tidak berubah ya. Tiga bulan tidak terasa ya Hinata" Naruto memasukkan koin receh ke mesin penjual otomatis dan mengambil minuman yang sudah keluar.

"Tapi terasa lama untukku"

"Eh?"

"Bukan apa-apa, kita berpisah disini Naruto. Dari sini rumahku berlawanan arah dari rumahmu" serunya.

"Kapan-kapan mampirlah ke rumahku, pasti orangtuaku akan menyambutmu dengan senang hati" Naruto tersenyum, setelah itu pun mereka berpisah.

Naruto menatap kepergian Hinata, sosok yang selalu dinantikannya menghilang dari hadapannya. "Anak muda yang sedang jatuh cinta itu sulit ya".

"Huwa!" Naruto kaget, ternyata yang mengagetkannya adalah ayahnya Minato.

"Bagaimana sekarang? Dia sudah ada di depanmu, apa kamu akan membiarkannya? Kau harus bertindak sebelum dia direbut oleh orang lain".

"Aku tau itu. Tentu saja aku tidak akan melepaskannya" serunya, ia pun berjalan pulang.

"Haha, sekarang anakku sudah besar ternyata"

"Apa yg kau katakan itu Otou-san? Tentu saja aku sudah besar"

-Blue-

Suara burung bernyanyi terdengar memasuki jendela kamar Naruto, cahaya matahari ikut masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Naruto pun terbangun, ia menguap dan merenggangkan tubuhnya.

"Cepat sekali sudah pagi lagi" Naruto bangkit dari ranjangnya, merapihkan ranjang dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Hoam" sekali lagi ia menguap, sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya ia membasuh wajahnya dengan air segar.

Sekarang sudah tampak Naruto yang nyawanya sudah benar-benar terkumpul. "Naruto! Bukannya hari ini kamu ada janji dengan gadis itu?" dari bawah Kushina berteriak sambil menyiapkan sarapan.

"Hee.. OH IYA!"

_**FLASHBACK**_

Kring.. Kring.. Kring..

Suara dering telepon terdengar jelas di ruang keluarga Namikaze, saat itu Naruto sedang tidur sehingga ia tidak mendengar ada suara telepon. Sehingga ibunyalah yang mengangkatnya, padahal ia sedang memasak makan malam.

"Moshi-moshi, dengan keluarga Namikaze. Dengan siapa ya?" seru Kushina.

"Ano.. Konbanwa bibi. Saya Hinata, apakah Naruto-kunnya ada?" tanya seseorang dari balik telepon itu.

"Oh Hinata-chan ya, ada-ada! Tunggu sebentar ya biar saya panggilkan. Satu hal jangan panggil aku bibi ya.." Kushina pun meletakan gagang telepon pada tempatnya. Ia berjalan menuju kamar Naruto dan langsung membuka pintu dapat dikatakan menggebrak.

"NARUTO BANGUN!" teriaknya tiba-tiba. Ia menarik selimut Naruto sehingga membuat Naruto jatuh terpental ke lantai.

"Ittai.. Kenapa sih kaa-san?" Naruto mengelus-elus kepalanya yang terbentur lantai akibat ulah mamanya tersebut.

"Itu ada telepon dari Hinata-chan"

"Eh benarkah? Bukannya bilang dari tadi" seru Naruto, ia pun langsung berlari menuju ke bawah untuk mengangkat telepon dari gadis itu.

"Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang. Ckckck"

Naruto berlari menuruni tangga, setelah sampai di depan telepon ia menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya. Ia menggenggam gagang telepon dan Hinata mendengar teleponnya sudah diangkat kembali.

"Moshi-moshi Naruto-kun!" sapa Hinata.

"I.. Iya Hinata, ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Ini.. Soal keinginanmu mampir kerumahku untuk bertemu Kyuubi. Aku sudah memberitahukannya kepada ayahku" seru Hinata.

"Lalu? Bagaimana? Apakah aku boleh kesana pada hari minggu ini?" tanya Naruto dengan antusias, terlihat sekali Naruto sangat bersemangat.

"Boleh"

"Yosha! Lalu jam berapa kira-kira?" tanya Naruto kembali.

"Jam sepuluh Naruto-kun bisa datang. Ini alamat rumahku, Naruto-kun catat ya" ucap Hinata, Naruto pun mengambil kertas dan bulpen yang ada di samping telepon tersebut.

"Sudah?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya" Hinata pun memberitahukan alamatnya, ternyata rumah Hinata hanya sekitar tiga puluh menit jika berjalan kaki.

"Baiklah, kutunggu kehadiranmu Naruto-kun" seru Hinata dan mematikan teleponnya.

_**FLASHBACK END**_

Dengan terburu-buru Naruto merapih-rapihkan dirinya, menyiapkan segala perlengkapan yang diperlukan supaya ia terlihat sopan datang ke rumah seorang gadis. Apalagi jika ia bertemu dengan orangtua dari gadis tersebut.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh, akhirnya Naruto pun berangkat. Ia membawa biskuit yang diberikan oleh ibunya untuk diberikan kepada Hinata nantinya. Ia berjalan, mengikuti petunjuk arah yang diberikan oleh Hinata kemarin.

Dari sana ia dapat melihat ia melewati jalan besar, setelah itu masuk ke perdesaan dan udara di sana terlihat dan terasa amat sangat sejuk dan indah untuk dilihat.

"Ternyata Hinata tinggal di tempat yang sehat ya" seru Naruto, ia kembali berjalan melewati sungai-sungai yang dikelilingi rumput-rumput hijau yang bersinar akibat cahaya matahari.

Sampai akhirnya ia telah tiba di rumah Hinata, rumah yang cukup besar dengan gaya perumahan tradisional penuh dengan tumbuhan dan tanaman rindang. Pantas saja saat Naruto menginjak daerah itu sama sekali tidak ada hawa panas.

Tok.. Tok..

Naruto mengetuk pintunya "Permisi, dengan kediaman Hyuuga?" tanya Naruto.

Beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya ada seseorang juga yang membukakan pintu tersebut. Dan munculnya seorang wanita berambut indigo dan bermata lavender dari balik pintu tersebut.

"Selamat datang Naruto-kun" sapa Hinata tersenyum, ia menyuruh Naruto masuk. Naruto pun memasuki rumah Hinata, melihat ke kiri dan kanan penuh dengan pepohonan.

"Orang tuamu apa suka dengan tanaman Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

"Sepertinya begitu" jawab Hinata singkat.

"Apa kamu juga menyukainya?" tanya Naruto kembali.

"Tentu saja, makanya aku suka taman belakang di sekolah kita dulu" Hinata tersenyum bahagia, Naruto kembali tersenyum.

"Ini sekedar bingkisan dari ibuku, terimalah" Hinata menerima hal tersebut dan berterimakasih kepada Naruto.

Akhirlah sampailah mereka ke ruang tamu, disana telah menanti ayah Hinata yang duduk di sofa. Naruto meneguk ludahnya karena ayah Hinata terlihat seram dan menakutkan, Naruto menggelng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia menghilangkan pemikiran buruk itu dari kepalanya.

"Silahkan duduk Naruto-kun. Aku akan menyiapkan minuman untukmu" ucap Hinata dan meninggalkan Naruto berduaan dengan ayahnya Hinata.

Naruto sedikit tegang, dengan gugup ia mengucapkan selamat pagi kepada ayah Hinata yang bernama Hiashi Hyuuga. Hiashi melihat Naruto dari atas kebawah, Naruto tambah gugup sampai keringatnya bercucuran dari pelipisnya.

"Nak" panggil Hiashi.

"I.. Iya!" Naruto langsung mengangkat wajahnya.

"Ternyata kamu anak yang baik sampai anakku menyukaimu. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu selama setengah tahun lalu" ucap Hiashi.

"Eh?" Naruto tidak mengerti bagian awal yang dikatakan oleh Hiashi. Tapi ia mengerti maksud kata-kata Hiashi di bagian akhir. "Iya, sudah seharusnya manusia saling menolong satu sama lain" Naruto tersenyum, Hiashi pun ikut tersenyum.

"Baiklah, untuk seterusnya aku mohon bantuanmu untuk anakku ya" ucap Hiashi, ia pun meninggalkan Naruto dan pergi ke suatu tempat.

'Anak itu pasti sangat berarti bagi anakku'

-Blue-

Hinata yang sudah selesai membuat minuman kembali menuju ke ruang tamu. "Are? Ayah kemana?" tanya Hinata. Ia meletakan minuman yang telah ia buat ke depan meja di hadapan Naruto.

"Barusan pergi ke suatu tempat. Makasih minumannya Hinata-chan" Naruto tersenyum, Hinata menundukkan wajahnya yang malu dan menutup wajahnya dengan nampan yang ia gunakan untuk membawa gelasnya.

Naruto pun meminumnya, setelah selesai Hinata membawa Naruto ke taman tempat ia meletakan Kyuubi. "Wah.. Taman yang sejuk" Naruto dapat merasakan hembusan-hembusan angin yang melewati pipinya.

"Kyuubi" panggil Hinata.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kyuubi pun muncul dan saat ia melihat Naruto, ia berhenti sesaat. Itulah perlakuan Kyuubi kepada orang yang belum ia kenal.

"Kyuubi, kesini. Kamu ingat aku?" perlahan Kyuubi mendekati Naruto, mendengus perlahan wangi tubuh Naruto dan setelah ia mengetahuinya. Kyuubi langsung melompat dan menjilat wajah Naruto.

"Sepertinya dia mengetahui itu dirimu Naruto-kun" Hinata tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Bagus dong, jadi aku tidak perlu takut digigit olehnya" Naruto bangkit karena sebelumnya ia terjatuh akibat ulah dari Kyuubi dan ia duduk bersila.

"Kyuubi tambah besar ya, dia tambah berat" seru Naruto.

"Tentu saja, aku memberinya banyak makan!" ucap Hinata, Hinata membawa beberapa daging untuk diberikan kepada Kyuubi. Naruto pun ikut memberi makan Kyuubi juga.

Kyuubi yang melihat kupu-kupu terbang langsung mengejar kupu-kupu tersebut. Seperti seekor kucing saja, Hinata dan Naruto melihat tingkah Kyuubi tertawa bersama. Hari sudah mulai sore, Naruto pun pamit pulang pada Hinata dan juga Hiashi ayahnya.

Di depan pintu, Naruto bertanya "Katanya kamu memiliki seorang adik? Kemana dia?" tanya Naruto sebelum ia benar-benar pulang kerumahnya.

"Dia sedang belajar di luar negri. Beberapa bulan lagi dia akan pulang" jawab Hinata.

"Lalu ibumu?" tanya Naruto lagi, terlihat wajah Hinata yang tiba-tiba menjadi sedih. Naruto merasa tidak enak, ia meminta maaf karena menanyakan suatu hal yang harusnya tidak ia tanyakan.

"Tidak apa, ini bukan salah Naruto-kun. Ibuku sudah meninggal dan pasti dia sedang melihatku dan keluargaku dari atas sana" jelas Hinata masih merasa sedih.

"Hinata" panggil Naruto.

"Iya?"

"Besok sepulang kuliah kita pergi ke suatu tempat ya?" Naruto mulai berjalan perlahan ke belakang.

"Kemana?"

"Suatu tempat. Jaa na" seru Naruto, ia melambaikan tangannya dan berlari meninggalkan rumah Hinata.

"Iya Naruto-kun" Hinata melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum bahagia. Hiashi yang melihat anaknya seperti itu ikut merasa bahagia.

"Pantas saja kamu menyukai dirinya" seru Hiashi pada Hinata.

"Eh? Darimana ayah tau?" wajah Hinata memerah.

"Dari sikap dan ekspresi anakku yang manis ini" Hiashi mengacak-ngacak rambut Hinata dan pergi meninggalkan anakknya.

"Ayah!" Hinata pun mengejar Hiashi dan tertawa bersama.

-Blue-

Keesokan harinya dengan wajah yang bersinar dengan cerah Hinata berangkat sekolah dengan bersenandung ria. Senyum tiada hentinya keluar dari wajah manis Hinata itu. Bagaimana tidak, ia akan pergi ke suatu tempat setelah pulang kuliah bersama dengan orang yang disukainya.

Hinata terus berjalan dengan ria dan ia tak menyangka bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan Naruto di tengah perjalanan. Naruto berjalan di depan Hinata, perlahan-lahan Hinata berjalan menuju ke arah Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata mendorong Naruto. Naruto kaget dan langsung menengok kebelakang dan melihat Hinata yang berada di belakangnya.

"Kamu jadi lebih ceria ya Hinata. Ahahaha" Naruto tertawa, mereka pun berjalan bersama menuju ke universitas.

"Jadi Naruto-kun, sepulang kuliah nanti kita mau kemana?" tanya Hinata kepada Naruto. Ia memiringkan wajahnya menghadap ke arah Naruto.

"Hm.. Kemana ya. Aku masih memikirkannya. Tapi kamu tidak akan bosan" Naruto lagi-lagi menunjukkan cengirannya untuk yang ketiga kalinya kepada Hinata.

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya, lagi-lagi ia merasa malu. Sama seperti seorang pria yang lemah terhadap senyuman wanita, mungkin saja kelemahan wanita juga sama. Lemah terhadap senyuman seorang pria, apalagi jika pria itu orang yang ia sukai.

Hinata dan Naruto terus berjalan, beberapa menit lagi mereka akan sampai ke universitas. Suasana pagi hari cukup dingin akibat kemarin malam hujan deras dengan angin kencang. Naruto menyadari hal tersebut, ia berhenti sebentar dan membeli minuman hangat.

"Ini untukmu" seru Naruto dan memberikan subuah teh kotak yang hangat. Hinata mengucapkan terima kasih dan meminumnya. Sama seperti perasaan Hinata yang menjadi hangat ketika selalu bersama dengan Naruto, minuman dari Naruto juga menghangatkan dirinya yang sedang kedinginan pada hari itu.

Perjalanan panjang menuju universitas telah selesai, kini mereka sampai. Sama seperti masa SMU dulu, kadang-kadang saat pergi ke sekolah mereka saling bertemu di tengah perjalanan. Ternyata perasaan sedih selama tiga bulan kehilangan Naruto sia-sia karena sekarang ia sudah kembali bersama dengan Naruto.

"Kira-kira bagaimana keadaan Sakura-chan denga Ino-chan ya?" Hinata bertanya, ia menatap langit biru yang paling ia sukai.

"Mungkin saja Sakura sedang belajar sekuat tenaga dan pasti ia bersenang-senang"

"Haha, iya" tawa Hinata.

"Kalau Ino pasti dia sedang bersemangatnya bekerja. Memang anak dengan tenaga yang tidak habis-habis" seru Naruto lagi.

"Haha, menyenangkan sekali kalau kita berempat bisa berkumpul lagi" Hinata tertawa dan kembali meneguk tehnya.

"Aku tidak mengharapkan itu" wajah kesal Naruto terlihat jelas. Alasannya tidak perlu diceritakan lagi, alasan konyol seperti itu tidak perlu diingat.

"Ah.. Iya ya. Kalau kita berempat bertemu lagi Naruto-kun harus menjadi Naruko lagi kan? Ahaha" tawa Hinata menjadi lebih panjang, Naruto sedikit kesal dengan hal itu.

"Aku ngambek loh Hinata" ucap Naruto menunjukkan ekspresi tidak sukanya.

"Maafkan aku!" Hinata berhenti di depan Naruto, ia membungkukkan badannya.

"Haha, sudahlah Hinata. Aku hanya bercanda" Naruto menepuk-nepuk pundak Hinata dan kembali berjalan.

"Naruto-kun menyebalkan"

Hinata kembali mengejar Naruto, dan setelah itu mereka kembali berjalan bersama. Mereka sudah melewati lorong-lorong universitas dan mereka melewati perpustakaan.

"Mau ke perpustakaan sebentar? Aku pingin tau isinya" tanya Naruto menunjuk perpustakaan yang berada di sampingnya.

Hinata menatap pintu perpustakaan tersebut dari atas ke bawah. Lalu ia menengok ke arah Naruto "Boleh saja" ucap Hinata dan menarik tangan Naruto ke dalam. Dibukanya pintu perpustakaan tersebut, mereka berdua kagum karena banyak sekali buku-buku yang berjejer di dalamnya.

"Wah.. Luar biasa Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata memperhatikan buku di pandangan matanya.

"Iya" jawab Naruto singkat. "Ne, Hinata. Aku kesana dulu ya, mau liat buku olahraga dulu" ucap Naruto dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan mencari manga yang bagus untuk Shion-chan baca dan aku akan meminjam buku tentang tumbuhan" seru Hinata. Ia berjalan melewati rak demi rak menjadi rak yang bertuliskan "manga". Setelah ia menemukannya ia melihat-lihat satu persatu manga tersebut. Setelah ia menemukan buku yang cocok dengan Shion, ia pun mengambilnya.

Setelah itu ia berjalan mencari rak yang dipenuhi dengan buku-buku tentang tanaman dan tumbuhan. Ia melihat-lihat setiap judul-judul buku dari bawah ke atas yang berada di sisi samping buku itu.

Tapi sepertinya pada rak itu ia tidak menemukan buku yang menarik perhatiannya, ia pun berjalan menuju rak lain dan mengubah buku yang akan ia pinjam dari tumbuhan menjadi hewan. Tidak sengaja ia bertemu dengan Naruto, iapun menghampirinya.

"Apa Naruto-kun sudah menemukannya?" tanya Hinata langsung setelah ia berada di samping Naruto.

"Belum" jawab Naruto masih dengan mata menatap lurus ke depan melihat setiap judul-judul pada buku tersebut.

"Memangnya apa yang dicari Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata kembali ikut melihat tumpukan buku itu.

"Ninjutsu" jawab Naruto singkat lagi.

"Heee? Itu buku tentang bela diri ninja kan Naruto-kun?" Hinata mengeluarkan suara yang cukup keras sehingga ia mendapatkan peringatan dari penjaga perpustakaan.

"Hehe iya, aku suka sesuatu yang berbau ninja, keren. Bagaimana denganmu Hinata?" tanya Naruto kepada Hinata.

"Aku mendapatkan manga yang menarik untuk Shion-chan baca. Setelah ini aku mau mencari buku tentang hewan" jawab Hinata.

"Oh begitu, selamat mencari Hina-chan" ucap Naruto.

"I.. Iya" Hinata pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan menuju rak buku yang penuh dengan buku pengetahuan seputar binatang.

'Tadi Naruto-kun panggil aku Hina-chan' Hinata merasa senang, perasaannya berbunga-bunga. Jika Naruto memanggil dirinya begitu, Hinata merasa bahwa dirinya sudah lebih dekat dengan Naruto.

Kembali lagi Hinata melihat buku dari bawah ke atas, dan akhirnya ia menemukan buku yang menarik perhatiaannya. Buku itu berjudul "Segala Informasi Mengenai Rubah" tapi sayangnya buku itu cukup tinggi lebih tinggi dari tinggi badannya sehingga ia cukup kesulitan mengambil buku tersebut.

"Uh.. Susah" Hinata menjinjitkan kakinya berusaha lebih meninggikan badannya dan tangannya ia tarik-tarik lebih tinggi supaya ia dapat mengambil buku tersebut. Tapi usahanya sia-sia, tinggi dari jari tangannya hanya dapat menyentuh bagian bawah dari buku yang ingin ia ambil tersebut.

Hinata tidak menyerah, ia terus mencoba mengambilnya, sampai ada seseorang yang mengambilkan buku tersebut untuk Hinata. Tangan besar itu pun memberikan bukunya "Ini yang kamu mau kan?" tanyanya dan memberikan buku tersebut. Tepat saat Hinata sudah mengambilkan dan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

"Loh..Hinata, kamu Hinata kan? Apa kamu mengingat diriku?" tanya orang tersebut.

_"Rupamu tanpa kacamata"_

Flashback sesaat kembali teringat di benak Hinata, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah dari orang itu.

"Ki.. Kiba-kun?"

**To Be Continue**

**(Ch. 4 end)**

Osh! Selesai sudah chapter 4.. Terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah membaca sampai chapter ini. Bagaimana pendapat kalian? Apakah ceritanya makin menarik atau bahkan menjadi membosankan?

Silahkan saran dan kritik kalian dituangkan ke dalam kotak yang bernama kotak riview. Kutunggu riview dari kalian dan sampai bertemu dengan diriku di chapter berikutnya..

Jaa na..

::

Spesial Thanks to:

_Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin_

_MR_

_ 93_

_yogiblueside_

_ArisaKinoshita0_

_viii-chan_

_TheBrownEyes'129_

_orchideeumi_

_Soputan_

::

::

V


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 sudah siap.. Aku tidak tau mau berbicara apa lagi. Aku sudah tidak memiliki ide lagi, mungkin chapter 6 akan benar-benar tamat. Aku berpikir mau kutambahkan saat mereka main di taman hiburan atau berlibur di pantai, tapi aku merasa cerita seperti itu sudah mainstream #ditabok. Baiklah, sekarang aku memutuskan bagi yang mengaktifkan akunnya, riview kalian kubalas lewat PM ya.. Sedangkan yang tidak, aku akan balas lewat sini. Ok!

::

::

**MR**: arigatou, selamat membaca

**Soputan**: wah bagaimana ya? Masalahnya cerita ini sudah kutamatkan, jadi mungkin susah kalau diedit lagi..

**viii-chan**: haha, selamat membaca

**Kyoanggita**: hoho, arigatou.. Kiba itu karakter kesukaanku di anime Naruto loh.. #gkadaygnanya. Selamat membaca..

**Ines-chan**: aku akan berusaha, ini sudah. Selamat membaca..

Yosh! Tidak perlu banyak berbicara lagi, selamat membaca saja dariku..

::

::

"Ini yang kamu mau kan?" tanyanya dan memberikan buku tersebut. Tepat saat Hinata sudah mengambilkan dan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

"Loh..Hinata, kamu Hinata kan? Apa kamu mengingat diriku?" tanya orang tersebut.

_"Rupamu tanpa kacamata"_

Flashback sesaat kembali teringat di benak Hinata, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah dari orang itu.

"Ki.. Kiba-kun?"

**-BLUE SKY-**

_**Disclaimer**_: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Blue Sky © Kaoru

_**Genre**_: Romance & Friendship

_**Pairing**_: Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyuuga

::

::

"Ki.. Kiba-kun?"

"Hinata, ayo kita pinjam buku.." Naruto berlari menuju Hinata dan berhenti di sampingnya. Melihat Hinata yang menatap lurus kedepan dengan ekspresi kaget ia pun ingin tau apa yang dilihat oleh Hinata sehingga membuatnya menjadi seperti itu.

Naruto melihat ke mana arah mata Hinata dan sampai akhirnya ia tau juga siapa yang membuat Hinata menjadi seperti ini "Kiba" serunya. Naruto juga kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang ini. Padahal ia mengira bahwa ia tidak akan satu universitas dengan seseorang dari sekolah menengahnya.

"Loh? Apa aku sebelumnya pernah mengenalmu?" tanya Kiba kepada Naruto, tentu saja Kiba tidak mengetahui Naruto karena sebenarnya saat sekolah menengah Naruto menyamar menggunakan sosok seorang perempuan.

"Eh, sepertinya tidak" jawab Naruto langsung, ia menatap Hinata. "Hinata, Hinata" panggil Naruto. Hinata pun terhenti dari lamunannya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa kita mau berbicara dengannya terlebih dahulu?" tanya Naruto menatap ke arah Kiba yang juga sedang menatap diri mereka berdua.

"Boleh saja" jawabnya.

Mereka bertiga pun duduk di kursi dengan posisi Naruto dikiri, Hinata di tengah dan Kiba di kanan. "Hinata, aku tidak menyangka kalau ternyata kamu kuliah disini juga" seru Kiba menopang dagunya pada meja yang ada di depannya.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka" jawab Hinata singkat dan meletakan buku yang akan ia pinjam di meja.

"Lalu, yang disebelahmu itu siapa?" tanya Kiba lagi, ia melihat Naruto yang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya malas pada meja.

"Naruto-kun, dia temanku" serunya.

"Hoo, begitukah?" ucapnya setelah itu Kiba melihat Naruto dan menghampirinya lalu menepuk pundak Naruto. "Yo, salam kenal Naruto" seru Kiba.

"Iya, salam kenal juga Kiba. Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman" ucapnya dengan nada yang sama sekali tidak memiliki niat untuk berteman dengan Kiba.

Mungkin inilah insting Naruto bahwa suatu hari nanti Kiba akan menjadi saingannya. Beberapa saat kemudian bel berbunyi dan mereka menutuskan untuk kembali kekelas mereka masing-masing.

"Oke, jaa na. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi" seru Kiba melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Hinata dan Naruto dan berlari menuju tangga.

Setelah dari itu, Hinata dan Naruto kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Naruto duduk dan Hinata juga ikut duduk menunggu kehadiran dosen datang. Sampai pada akhirnya dosen benar-benar datang dan mereka belajar pada hari ini.

Saat istirahat Hinata menemui Shion, ia berniat memberikan manga yang ia sudah pinjam tadi kepadanya. "Shion-chan" panggil Hinata kepada Shion yang duduk di sampingnya.

Shion yang sedang asik membaca manganya kini mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Hinata "Ada apa Hinata-chan?" tanyanya. Shion menutup manganya dan meletakannya sementara di meja.

"Ini" Hinata memberikan manga yang tadi dipinjam olenya kepada Shion "Kebetulan tadi pagi aku ke perpustakaan dan aku meminjamkan ini untukmu" serunya dan manga tersebut diambil oleh Shion.

"Wah... Terima kasih Hinata-chan. Kamu memang teman yang baik" Shion tersenyum dan melihat-lihat isi dari manga tersebut.

"Aku akan membacanya hari ini" ucapnya menutup buku tersebut dan menyimpannya ke dalam tasnya.

"Shion-chan, tapi lusa kembalikan padaku lagi ya. Habisnya harus segera dikembalikan" ucap Hinata lagi, ia mengambil buku tentang rubah tadi.

"Dan ini yang kupinjam" Hinata menunjukkan buku tersebut pada Shion dengan tawanya.

"Wah~ Rubah ya. Aku tau! Pasti supaya kamu bisa mengurus Kyuubi dengan lebih baik lagi ya?" ucap Shion, Hinata memang pernah menceritakan tentang Kyuubi pada Shion sehingga ia mengetahuinya.

"Iya" Hinata tersenyum, istirahat pun telah usai. Naruto kembali pada kursinya setelah ia selesai membuat heboh kelas. Pelajaran kembali di mulai dan akhirnya waktu untuk pulang telah tiba.

Hinata ingat akan perkataan Naruto kemarin malam, setelah pulang kuliah mereka akan pergi ke suatu tempat berdua. Hinata menjadi penasaran sehingga saat merapihkan buku-bukunya ia tidak dapat menghentikan senyumnya.

"Jaa Hinata" seru Shion dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata. Hinata menengok ke arah Naruto setelahnya, Naruto sedang merapihkan buku-bukunya. Hinata menunggu sampai Naruto benar-benar akan mengajaknya ke suatu tempat.

Naruto telah selesai, ia pun menengok ke arah Hinata. Seutas senyum mengembang di bibirnya, "Hinata, ayo" ucapnya dan bangkit berdiri dari kursinya.

"Iya"

Perjalanan menuju keluar gerbang universitas, Hinata terus menanyakan kemana mereka akan pergi. Tapi Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Naruto hanya berkata "Ikuti saja diriku" dan mau tidak mau Hinata harus mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

Berjalan, berjalan, berjalan, tidak tau Naruto akan membawa Hinata kemana. Sampai pada akhirnya mereka sampai juga di suatu tempat. "Kita sudah sampai Hinata-chan" seru Naruto. Ia menunjukkan papan nama dari tempat tersebut.

"Game center?" Hinata sedikit bingung. Bukannya game center tempat berkumpulnya para laki-laki? Hinata jadi sedikit takut, tapi ia tidak perlu khawatir karena ada Naruto di sampingnya.

"Kamu tidak menyukainya Hinata?" tanya Naruto dengan sedikit kecewa.

"Tidak! Aku suka karena ada Naruto yang menemaniku" ucapnya "Ayo kita bermain" Hinata menarik tangan Naruto memasuki game center itu dengan semangat.

"Nah, koin sudah ada. Mau main apa dulu Hinata?" tanya Naruto dan menunjukkan dua kantong plastik yang berisi koin-koin untuk bermain.

"A..." Hinata mengamati sekelilingnya, dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk bermain basket bersama-sama. Mengambil dan melemparkan bolanya, mengumpulkan point dan mendapatkan tiket yang dapat ditukarkan dengan sesuatu di kasir nanti.

Setelah itu mereka bermain balap motor, satu lawan satu. "Aku tidak akan kalah darimu Hinata" seru Naruto tetap fokus pada layar petunjuk arah.

"Aku juga" ucap Hinata dengan semangatnya.

_YOU LOSE_

"Huwa! Kenapa aku bisa kalah dari seorang gadis. Itu tidak menyenangkan!" Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Hinata tertawa pelan, Naruto pun berhenti dari tingkahnya itu dan tersenyum.

"Lalu Naruto, apa lagi sekarang..." Hinata berhenti dari langkahnya, tidak sengaja ia melihat ke mesin penangkap boneka. Sepertinya ada yang menarik perhatian Hinata.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata memegang bawah baju yang digunakan oleh Naruto sehingga Naruto terhenti dari langkahnya.

"Itu, aku mau" ucap Hinata menunjuk pada sebuah boneka bewarna oren berbentuk rubah mirip seperti Kyuubi dengan malu-malu.

"Hoo, pantesan saja kamu tertarik. Mirip seperti Kyuubi sih, oke! Aku akan mendapatkannya untukmu!" seru Naruto bersemangat dan meletakan koin-koinnya di atas mesin tersebut.

Hinata melihat Naruto memasukkan koin pertama, mesin pun berjalan. Naruto menggerakkan capit tersebut tepat di bawah boneka yang mirip Kyuubi itu.

Capit itu mengenai boneka itu, dengan semangat Naruto dan Hinata menunggu supaya boneka itu benar-benar jatuh ke lubang supaya mereka dapat mengambilnya. "Ayo. Ayo. Ayo" Naruto menyemangati dirinya sendiri yang telah mencoba mengambil boneka itu.

Tapi saat sudah mencapai ujung taunya boneka itu lepas "Yah" Hinata sedikit kecewa karena percobaan pertama gagal. Hinata terus menatap boneka itu, lalu berjalan menuju depan mesin tersebut.

"Aku akan mencobanya Naruto-kun" Hinata mengambil koin tersebut dan Naruto bergeser. Hinata memasukan koin dan siap mengarahkan capitan tersebut. Setelah Hinata merasa pas ia menekan tombol dan capit itu pun turun ke bawah. Dengan tegang Hinata menatap capit tersebut dan capit tersebut berhasil menangkap boneka itu, tinggal sebentar lagi maka ia akan mendapatkannya dan..

"Ah~! Aku berhasil Naruto-kun!" Hinata mengambil boneka tersebut dan menengok ke arah Naruto. Hinata melihat Naruto yang berjongkok di sampingnya dan terlihat jengkel sedikit.

"Ternyata kamu bisa menangkapnya sendiri Hinata, kalau begitu tadi seharusnya aku membiarkanmu mencobanya duluan supaya kita tidak membuang koin seperti ini" Naruto bangkit dari jongkokannya dan mengambil koin tersebut dan mereka melanjutkannya ke beberapa permainan berikutnya.

Sampailah sudah kepada yang terakhir, "Maukah kita membuat foto stiker Hinata?" tanya Naruto, ia menunjuk tempat berfoto yang ada di depan mereka.

"Bo.. Boleh saja" ini merupakan hal yang membuatnya gugup sekaligus hal yang menyenangkan karena ia akan membuat kenangan bersama dengan Naruto untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Yosh! Ayo masuk" serunya. Setelah masuk, mereka menentukan frame yang ingin mereka pakai dan mereka pun siap menekan tombol pemotretnya.

"Ayo bergaya" seru Naruto, "Hinata jangan kaku!" Naruto menarik pipi Hinata, Hinata menjadi kesal dan menatap Naruto dengan jengkel.

JEPRET..

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata membelakangi Naruto dengan cepat dan langsung keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Hei, hei, jangan marah seperti itu" Naruto berhenti sebentar dan melihat foto stikernya sudah jadi dan mengambilnya. Ia tersenyum dan lalu menyusul Hinata.

"Tunggu Hinata, lihat! Fotonya sudah jadi" seru Naruto, Hinata langsung berhenti sejenak dan langsung berjalan cepat menuju Naruto.

Hinata mengambil foto dari tangan Naruto dan melihatnya. Ia tidak terlalu suka dengan ekpresinya pada foto itu, ekpresi kesal menghadap Naruto sedangkan wajah Naruto terlihat jelas karena menghadap kedepan. 'Kenapa wajah Naruto harus sekeren ini' batin Hinata.

"Naruto-kun curang" Hinata masih melihat foto tersebut.

"Curang kenapa Hinata?" Naruto berhenti di samping Hinata dan menatap wajah Hinata.

"Karena hanya Naruto-kun saja yang terlihat keren pada foto ini" Naruto mengerti apa sekarang maksud dari Hinata, ia tertawa. Hinata berhenti menatap foto dan berbalik menatap Naruto.

"Uh~ Naruto-kun menyebalkan! Jangan tertawa seperti itu!" seru Hinata, tampak jelas wajah kesalnya yang menurut Naruto imut terpampang di wajahnya.

"Kamu tidak bisa menjadi keren Hinata, karena kamu manis" perkataan Naruto tersebut membuat perasaan kesal Hinata kini menjadi malu. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan lembaran foto stiker itu. Perlahan ia menuruni kertas tersebut sehingga kini matanya terlihat, dari sini Hinata dapat melihat wajah Naruto yang tertawa bahagia.

Walaupun tidak dapat dilihat oleh Naruto karena terhalang oleh foto stiker itu, tetapi bibir Hinata membentuk sebuah senyuman. Naruto melihat foto stiker itu "foto seperti ini seakan menunjukkan kamu menyukaiku Hinata. Haha, jadi gadis yang menyukai seorang pria tapi hanya berani menatapnya saja. Bisa dijadikan cover nih" seru Naruto, Naruto menatap jam pada handponenya dan ia pun tersentak.

"Uh~"

"Hinata! Sekarang sudah jam setengah sembilan! Gawat, karena terlalu asik bermain sampai tidak sadar kalau sudah semalam ini" Naruto kembali memasukkan handphonenya ke dalam sakunya.

"Kita pulang sekarang Hinata" seru Naruto, Hinata menaruh foto stiker itu ke dalam tasnya dan ia memeluk boneka yang ia dapatkan sendiri itu. Padahal Hinata berharap boneka itu Naruto yang mendapatkannya, tetapi malah ternyata ia sendiri yang melakukannya.

Naruto mengantar Hinata benar-benar sampai ke rumahnya karena hari memang sudah malam dan berbahaya bagi seorang gadis jika berkeliaran sendiri pada malam hari. Jadi Naruto menemani Hinata sampai ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan baru Naruto akan merasa lega.

Sesampainya di depan rumah Hinata, telah menanti ayah Hinata di depan pintu. Naruto menatap Hiashi dengan takut karena telah membawa putrinya sampai semalam ini. Sampai di depan pintu Naruto mengucapkan minta maaf karenanya Hinata jadi pulang selarut itu.

"Maafkan aku" seru Naruto membungkuk "Saya mengajak putri anda bermain di game center dan saat saya melihat jam ternyata sudah selarut ini" ucap Naruto menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Tidak apa, kamu pemuda yang jujur jadi aku akan memaafkan dirimu. Lagi pula putriku terlihat senang" Hiashi melihat ke arah Hinata yang masih memeluk boneka tersebut dengan senyum yang masih terus menetap di wajah Hinata.

"Dan yang terpenting kamu sudah mengantarkan putriku sampai pada rumahnya dengan selamat. Benar-benar pemuda yang bertanggung jawab, terima kasih karena sudah membuat putriku bahagia hari ini" ucap Hiashi dan ia mengajak Hinata masuk ke dalam rumah.

Naruto pun berjalan pulang ke rumah setelah kejadian di rumah Hinata tadi terselesaikan. Sesampainya di rumah, ia membuka pintu rumah tersebut "Tadaima" serunya.

Dari balik pintu ternyata Kushina sudah menanti kepulangan anaknya tersebut. "Dari mana saja? Kenapa baru pulang?" tanya Kushina dengan tatapan horror. Kushina menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan bersandar pada dinding.

"Habis mengajak Hinata jalan-jalan dan tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan jam segini. Ya begitulah" jawab Naruto, ia tidak ingin berlama-lama di bawah karena ia ingin langsung berbaring di ranjangnya. Naruto pun langsung meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Ckckck, ternyata perasaan seperti itu dapat melakukan hal seperti ini ya. Sudah jam setengah sepuluh tapi dia baru sampai rumah. Tumben-tumbennya" Kushina pun juga pergi dari tempat tersebut dan pergi menuju kamarnya.

Keesokan harinya Hinata berangkat untuk kuliah, di tempat biasanya ia bertemu Naruto tumben-tumbennya mereka tidak bertemu. Jadi hari ini Hinata berjalan sendiri menuju universitas, sesampainya disana ia langsung menuju ke kelas. Ternyata Naruto sudah sampai terlebih dahulu, ia melihat Naruto yang tertidur pulas. Kelas masih sepi karena memang masih satu jam lagi sebelum jam kuliah masuk.

Hinata meletakan tasnya di kursinya dan ia duduk di kursi pada bagian depan kursi Naruto. Hinata memperhatikan Naruto, ia berpikir kemarin pasti Naruto kelelahan dan hari ini dia memutuskan datang lebih pagi supaya bisa tidur di kelas dan supaya ia tidak terlambat.

Hinata memainkan rambut pirang Naruto, merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyentuh kepalanya Naruto terbangun. "Hoam" Naruto menguap, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ke arah depannya dan melihat Hinata disana.

Hinata tersenyum "Kamu sudah datang Hinata? Pagi sekali" ucap Naruto.

"Iya, sepertinya aku bangun terlalu cepat" jawabnya, ia bangkit berdiri dan duduk di kursinya yang sebenarnya.

"Apa kamu lelah Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya lumayan sih, tapi menyenangkan" Naruto tertawa dan ia kembali tertidur. Cepat sekali Naruto tidurnya, Hinata tertawa kecil menatap tingkah Naruto yang seperti anak kecil.

Berbeda sekali saat ia menjadi Naruko, pada sosok Naruto yang seorang Naruko ia terlihat begitu dewasa. Seorang wanita dewasa, tapi pada kenyataannya Naruto adalah seorang lelaki yang bersifat kekanak-kanakan. Bukannya Hinata tidak suka dengan hal itu, malahan ia sangat menyukainya karena Naruto terlihat manis.

Mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang lain mulai berdatangan, Shion juga telah datang. Naruto masih tertidur dengan lelapnya sehingga ada suara berisik apapun itu tidak akan membuat Naruto terbangun.

"Hinata-chan! Aku sudah baca setengahnya loh~" Shion mendekati Hinata dan setelah ia melihat Naruto yang tertidur Shion memperkecil suaranya.

"Naruto tidur Hinata-chan? Tumbennya, biasanya dia kan berbuat heboh di kelas ini" Shion duduk di kursinya.

"Sepertinya dia kelelahan" ucap Hinata. "Jadi Shion-chan, besok kembalikan ya. Aku mau mengembalikannya ke perpustakaan" lanjut Hinata.

"Baiklah~" seru Shion dengan bersemangat.

Tak terasa jam istirahat telah tiba, Hinata berjalan keluar tapi kali ini ia tidak ditemani oleh Naruto. Hinata menuju perpustakaan dan tak disangka-sangka lagi ia bertemu dengan Kiba.

"Yo Hinata" sapa Kiba.

"Kita bertemu lagi Kiba-kun" ucap Hinata.

"Kiba-kun" panggil Hinata.

"Ya?" jawabnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu"

"A.. Apa itu?" Kiba merasa sedikit gugup dengan perkataan Hinata barusan.

Mereka pun duduk dan Hinata mulai menanyakan pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan. "Kiba-kun, kita kuliah di universitas yang sama. Tapi kenapa kita baru bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu ya? Dan kenapa kita jarang sekali bertemu?" tanya Hinata, bukan maksud Hinata ingin tahu. Tapi ia hanya mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan yang mengganjal di pikirannya.

"Ah.. Mungkin karena aku dan kamu kelasnya berbeda lantai kali ya. Aku di lantai empat. Kalau Hinata sendiri?" tanya Kiba.

"Lantai dua"

"Pantasan saja jarang ketemu. Mungkin pertemuan kita beberapa hari yang lalu adalah takdir kali ya. Haha, kebetulan aku mencari buku tapi di perpustakaan lantai empat tidak ada. Makanya aku mencari di perpustakaan lantai dua, dan ya begitulah. Lalu kenapa kita jarang ketemu karena jurusan kita berbeda makanya aktivitasnya juga berbeda mungkin" Kiba sudah memberikan semua jawaban dari pertanyaan Hinata. Kini giliran Kiba yang memberikan pertanyaan pada Hinata.

"Lalu kenapa kamu tidak memberi tahu kalau kamu masuk universitas ini Hinata?" tanya Kiba.

"Karena kamu tidak menanyakannya"

"Ahaha, benar juga ya" dan mereka pun saling tertawa satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa sedari tadi Naruto memperhatikan mereka bedua. Melihat Hinata dan Kiba seperti itu, tersenyum bersama ntah kenapa tiba-tiba perasaan Naruto menjadi sakit. Tidak tahan terus berada disana, Naruto pun pergi.

Bel berbunyi, sepertinya waktu istirahat sudah selesai. Mereka pun saling berpisah, Hinata berjalan perlahan menuju kelasnya. Sesampainya di kelas Hinata langsung duduk di tempatnya. Naruto memperhatikan Hinata duduk.

"Habis dari mana?" tanya Naruto, Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya di mejanya dengan perasaan malas.

"Tadi habis dari perpustakaan" jawab Hinata.

"Sama siapa?" lanjutnya.

"Kiba"

"Kenapa kamu bisa sama dia?"

"Tadi tidak sengaja bertemu, ada apa?" kini Hinata yang memberikan pertanyaan kepada Naruto.

"Sepertinya aku cemburu" hadapan Naruto kini berubah menghadap ke arah berlawanan dari tadi. Menatap langit biru yang terpampang luas di sebelah jendela terlihat dengan jelas dan menutup matanya.

"Eh?" Hinata hanya dapat berteriak dalam hati. Bukankah itu seperti mengatakan bahwa Naruto menyukai dirinya? Hinata merasa senang, tapi ia merasa bingung juga. Hinata hanya dapat menundukkan wajahnya menutupi wajanya yang memerah dengan rambut indigonya yang panjang.

Shion lalu datang dan duduk di kursi di depan Hinata "Hayo~ Ada apa ini? Sepasang C lagi bertengkat ya~" Shion bermaksud memanas-manasin Naruto dan ternyata usahanya tidak sia-sia.

"Kami bukan sepasang C!" Naruto menggebrak meja dengan wajah memerah dan langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Hinata menatap kepergian Naruto, setelah Naruto menghilang ia memandang Shion. "C itu apa? Sepertinya saat sekolah menegah aku juga pernah mendengarnya" tanyanya.

"Entahlah" jawab Shion sambil tertawa dan ia duduk kembali di kursinya karena dosen sudah datang.

Naruto tidak masuk ke kelas tersebut, mungkin karena kejadian tadi. Selama bolos, Naruto menunggu di atap dan menatap langit biru. Naruto berpikir, sikap apa-apan barusan tadi, Naruto menghela nafas.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi, tapi Naruto belum juga kembali, jadi Hinata memutuskan akan merapihkan tasnya. Mungkin saja nanti di gerbang ia akan bertemu dengan Naruto, dan saat ia turun tepat disana ada Naruto yang sedang menunggu dirinya.

Naruto melihat Hinata beserta dengan tasnya, sudah Naruto duga Hinata akan membawakannya sehingga ia tidak menuju ke kelas kembali untuk mengambil tasnya. "Ayo pulang" Naruto mengambil tasnya dari tangan Hinata dan memakainya.

"Iya" jawab Hinata.

Mereka berjalan tanpa ada sepatah dua patah kata yang keluar di antara mereka. Sampai Hinata teringat ada sesuatu yang ingin ia serahkan kepada Naruto. Hinata meminta Naruto untuk berhenti sesaat di sebuah taman, taman kali ini berbeda dengan taman disaat mereka masih di sekolah menengah.

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanya Naruto bingung. Ia duduk di samping Hinata pada sebuah bangku taman. Hinata membuka tasnya, ia mengeluarkan gunting dan sesuatu bekas kejadian kemarin.

"Loh itukan, oh iya benar" seru Naruto.

"Jadi Naruto, silahkan dipilih bagian mana yang kamu inginkan, aku akan memotongnya" ucap Hinata sudah siap dengan guntingnya.

"Bagian yang mana saja boleh, lagi pula ukurannya kan sama saja" jawab Naruto. Perkataan tersebut dimengerti oleh Hinata dan ia pun mengguntingnya.

Memberi setengah dari foto stiker itu kepada Naruto, Naruto sudah mendapatkannya dan ia menempelkannya di handphonenya. "Naruto-kun, kenapa ditempel disitu?" tanya Hinata.

"Supaya aku dapat terus melihat wajahmu" Naruto tersenyum dan menujukkan handphonenya kepada Hinata.

Wajah Hinata kembali memerah, ia memalingkan wajahnya.

Mereka harus segera kembali karena waktu sudah menunjukkan jam lima sore, mereka berpisah di persimpangan seperti biasanya. Naruto menunggu Hinata benar-benar tidak terlihat dari pelupuk matanya. Setelah Hinata menghilang Naruto berjalan kembali.

Hinata yang melihat foto mereka berdua terlihat amat sangat senang, Hinata memutuskan akan menempel stiker itu di tempat yang ia lihat setiap hari. Satu ia tempel di buku diary dan satu lagi ia tempel di samping ranjangnya. Jadi saat ia bangun tidur, wajah pertama yang akan Hinata lihat adalah wajah Naruto.

Naruto akhirnya sampai juga di rumahnya, ia masuk ke kamarnya dan langsung melemparkan tas beserta pakaiannya sembarang arah. Setelah itu ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan berbaring. Lalu ia mengeluarkan satu lembar lagi foto stikernya yang tadi, dan menempelkannya di samping ranjangnya.

Tiba-tiba Naruto teringat akan hal tadi, melihat Hinata dan Kiba akrab seperti itu membuat perasaan Naruto menjadi sakit. Apa Naruto cemburu? Mungkinkah Naruto menyukai Hinata? Setiap memikirkan hal itu Naruto menjadi bingung. Naruto memeluk bantal dan akhirnya ia langsung tertidur.

"Ah~ Menyebalkan"

**To Be Continue**

**(Ch. 5 end)**

Chapter 5 selesai~ menyenangkan sekali bisa menyelesaikan cerita ini. Aku tidak menyangka kalau dapat membuat cerita sepanjang ini, biasanya aku kalau buat fic kalau tidak oneshoot pasti selesai di chapter 5. Kali ini ternyata aku bisa membuat cerita yang lebih panjang dari 5 chapter.

Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian semua, sesuai dengan plot dan alur yang telah kususun. Ternyata pas juga menyelesaikan satu chapter. Ya, sepertinya cukup saja dariku. Jangan lupakan riviewnya ya.. Jaa na.

_Spesial Thanks to:_

Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin

ArisaKinoshita0

93

MR

Soputan

viii-chan

yogiblueside

kyoanggita

Rulla Luqiana

TheBrownEyes'129

Ines-chan

Karizta-chan

::

::

::

V


	6. Chapter 6

Akhirnya chapter 6 keluar juga.. Yuhuuuu minna~ Arigatou kalian sudah membaca sampai chapter 6 ini, ini ff paling panjang yang pernah kubuat. Oke, mari membalas riview minna sekalian yang tidak on~

::

::

**MR**: hoho, arigatou.. Kira-kira tamat di chapter berapa ya? Ahaha #plak. Aku sudah menamatkannya kok, tidak lama lagi cerita ini akan berakhir..

**Red devils**: arigatou usulnya, mungkin itu akan kubuat menjadi sequelnya yang kedua. Ide yang bagus, sepertinya akan menarik. Ahahaha..

**Ines-chan**: ya semoga saja kecemburuannya Naruto bisa terasa oleh dirimu #loh?

**viii-chan**: udah nih, haha. Ya karena kapasitas otakku hanya sampai segitu. Waduh? Sequel 10 chapter? Susah tuh kayaknya. Ahahaha. Hoho, arigatou~

Sekian saja dariku, ketemu lagi dibawah..

::

::

"Naruto-kun curang"

"Curang kenapa Hinata?"

"Karena hanya Naruto-kun saja yang terlihat keren pada foto ini"

"Karena kamu tidak menanyakannya"

"Aku cemburu"

"Ah~ Menyebalkan"

**-BLUE SKY-**

_**Disclaimer**_: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Blue Sky © Kaoru

_**Genre**_: Romance & Friendship

_**Pairing**_: Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyuuga

::

::

"Hinata, ini manganya. Terimakasih telah meminjamkannya untukku" Shion meletakkan manga tersebut di atas meja Hinata.

Shion melihat ke kursi di samping Hinata, ia berpikir tumben makhluk penghuni di sampingnya itu tidak ada. "Loh kemana Naruto, Hinata?" tanya Shion melihat ke arah Hinata yang sedang membaca buku.

"Katanya hari ini dia tidak masuk, aku tidak tahu kenapa alasannya. Dia tidak memberitahukan padaku" Hinata masih tetap membaca bukunya.

"Bagaimana kamu tau Hinata?"

"Tadi pagi sebelum aku berangkat Naruto menelponku dan berkata hari ini ia tidak akan masuk. Setelah itu ia mematikan teleponnya" Hinata menghentikan kegiatan membacanya dan mengambil manga tersebut lalu meletakannya di laci di bawah kursi.

"Hoo begitu ya, pasti kamu merasa kesepian ya Hinata" Shion menopang dagunya, ia menatap lurus ke arah Hinata.

"Tidak juga" Hinata kembali sibuk dengan bukunya kembali.

"Ah.. Kamu bohong Hinata. Padahal saat pertama kali kutanya kamu suka Naruto atau tidak kamu langsung jawab dengan jujur" Shion menggembungkan pipinya kesal, ia tidak suka dengan seseorang yang berbohong apalagi jika membohongi perasaannya sendiri.

"Iya.. Iya.. Maafkan aku. Aku memang kesepian" Hinata meletakan bukunya kembali. "Karena selama ini dia selalu bersamaku" Hinata menopang dagu, menatap lurus ke arah jendela. Setiap kali ia melihat langit biru, ia selalu teringat dengan Naruto. Mata Naruto, warna mata itu yang ia suka.

-Blue-

Hinata berjalan menuju perpustakaan dengan membawa buku-buku yang ia pinjam. Saat itu dosen tidak hadir karena kurang enak badan, oleh sebab itu Hinata memanfaatkan waktunya untuk mengembalikan buku perpustakaan.

Ia memasuki perpustakaan dan mengembalikan bukunya. Usai dari itu ia berniat kembali ke kelasnya, tapi saat ia melihat tangga menuju lantai atas ia jadi penasaran. Selama kuliah disana ia belum pernah naik ke lantai yang lebih tinggi dari lantai dua. Ya sekalian saja dia berkeliling menghabiskan waktunya sendirian.

Hinata menaiki anak demi anak tangga, suasana di tempat itu sepi mungkin para dosen sedang mengajar. Hinata terus menaiki tangga dan ia sampai di lantai tiga, pemandangan yang berbeda dengan lantai dua. Suasananya pun juga berbeda, Hinata merasa asing disana. Maka ia memutuskan untuk melihat lantai empat, tau saja ia bisa mengetahui dimana kelas Kiba berada.

Hinata menaiki anak tangga, hingga akhirnya ia sudah menginjakkan kakinya di lantai empat. Lagi-lagi Hinata merasakan suasana dan aura yang berbeda dari lantai-lantai yang lain. Hinata melihat-lihat, berjalan lurus kedepan melihat sesuatu yang ada di lantai tersebut.

"Hei, liat tuh ada gadis manis yg lewat di depan kelas" seru seseorang dari dalam kelas, orang itu menunjuk Hinata yang perlahan-lahan menghilang dari ambang kelas.

"Aku mau kesana" lanjutnya.

"Tidak, aku saja" teman dari orang yang ada di dalam kelas itu pun keluar kelas karena saat itu juga tidak ada dosen di kelas mereka.

Orang tersebut pun mendekati Hinata, perlahan-lahan ia menyentuh pundak Hinata. "Hinata" panggilnya. Hinata terkaget, ia langsung menengok ke arah orang tersebut.

"Ki.. Kiba-kun? Kenapa Kiba-kun bisa berada disini?" tanya Hinata setelahnya.

"Tadi ada temanku yang melihat dirimu, jadinya aku berencana menemuimu. Hehe" Kiba meletakan tangannya di balik kepalanya.

"Apa tidak ada yang mengajar di kelasmu?" Hinata melihat-lihat ke luar jendela "Wah.. Indah sekali langitnya" serunya kemudian.

Kiba berdiri di samping Hinata "Ya, langitnya indah. Dikelasku tidak ada yang mengajar" jawabnya lagi dan ikut melihat ke arah langit.

"Naruto kemana? Bukannya biasanya dirimu bersama dengan Naruto ya?" kini giliran Kiba yang bertanya, Hinata menengok ke arah Kiba "Hari ini dia tidak masuk".

"Kenapa?" Kiba kembali bertanya, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Kali ini mereka telah turun ke lantai tiga.

"Aku tidak tau"

"Sudah waktunya aku kembali Kiba-kun. Jaa~" seru Hinata, ia menuruni anak tangga. Tapi saat baru anak tangga yang kedua, pergelangan tangan Hinata dipegang oleh Kiba sehingga ia tidak dapat melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Hinata berbalik memandang Kiba "A.. Ada apa Kiba-kun?" Hinata gugup karena tangannya dipegang seperti itu oleh Kiba.

"Aku suka" Kiba menunduk.

"Eh?"

"Aku suka Hinata sejak saat itu"

_**"Rupamu tanpa kacamata"**_

'Dan saat aku mulai tertarik denganmu, saat pertama kali melihatmu di taman depan sekolah'

"Maksud Kiba-kun?" Hinata semakin tidak mengerti alur pembicaraan dari Kiba.

"Aku suka Hinata" Kiba mengangkat wajahnya memandang Hinata dengan penuh arti. "Apa tidak ada secelah tempat untukku dihatimu?" Kiba semakin memperkuat pegangannya pada tangan Hinata.

"Sakit"

"Ma.. Maaf" Kiba pun melepaskan genggamannya dan mundur beberapa senti dari tempat ia sekarang.

Hinata menunduk "Maaf Kiba-kun, tapi saat ini sudah ada lelaki yang kusukai" seru Hinata, ia mengangkat wajahnya menatap lurus mata Kiba. Berusaha supaya Kiba mengerti apa maksud dari kata-kata yang Hinata lontarkan tadi.

"Haha, tentu saja" Kiba tertawa renyah, ia bersadar pada tembok.

"A.. Aku duluan ya Kiba-kun. Tapi aku masih menganggapmu sebagai teman kok" Hinata pergi, Kiba menatap kepergian Hinata dengan wajah senyum yang terlihat sedih. Ia terjatuh, bersandar pada tembok. Perasaannya hancur pada saat itu juga.

"Teman ya.." Kiba menunduk. "Hah~ Pasti anak itu. Dia beruntung sekali bisa disukai oleh gadis semanis Hinata. Dia...

Naruto. Aku memang pengecut, mengatakan perasaanku pada saat Naruto tidak ada. Hah~ sepertinya ini memang sebuah pengakhiran yang sebenarnya"

-Blue-

**Kelas**

"Shion-chan!" Hinata menerobos masuk ke dalam kelas dan langsung memeluk Shion. Ia tidak perduli jika saat itu ia akan diperhatikan oleh mahasiswa/mahasiswi lainnya di dalam kelas.

"Eh? Ada apa Hinata-chan?" Shion bingung, tidak biasanya Hinata bersikap seperti itu. Menurut Shion, Hinata itu adalah wanita yang bersikap dewasa sehingga Shion tidak pernah berpikir Hinata dapat melakukan hal kekanakan itu.

Shion menyuruh Hinata duduk terlebih dulu dan menunggu Hinata sampai benar-benar tenang. "Ada apa?" tanya Shion lagi, ia menatap Hinata menunggu perkataan selanjutnya dari Hinata.

"Pernyataan cinta pertamaku" Hinata menunduk.

"Eh?"

"Ada yang menyatakan cinta padaku"

"Eh? Siapa?"

"Dia teman sekolah menengahku"

"Siapa dia?"

"Kiba-kun"

"Kiba-kun" Shion berpikir sejenak berpikir mengingat-ingat lelaki yang bernama Kiba. "Kiba dari lantai empat itu?" Shion pun akhirnya mengingatnya.

Hinata mengangguk "Tapi kenapa bisa ya. Dia kan lumayan populer, biasanya kan orang populer itu sombong. Tidak menyangka ada orang populer yang menyatakan cintanya. Tapi menarik juga, mungkin bisa menjadi inspirasi dalam ceritaku yang berikutnya" ya, Shion senang membuat cerita. Ia ingin sekali bisa membuat manga, sebelum itu ia harus memiliki inspirasi untuk manga yang ia buat.

"Aku tidak tau"

"Ya sudahlah, jangan dibesar-besarkan. Nanti malah menjadi gosip lagi" seru Shion menepuk pundak Hinata.

"Jadi kau menjawab apa?" tanya Shion lagi kepada Hinata.

"Aku menolaknya, karena aku suka Naruto" dan setelah itu dosen pun hadir.

Waktu cepet berlalu, Hinata kembali ke rumahnya. Sehari saja tidak ada Naruto ia merasa bosan, apalagi tadi Kiba menyatakan cintanya pada Hinata. Makin membuat Hinata bingung dengan apa yang barusan terjadi hari ini.

Hinata memasuki kamarnya, meletakan tasnya di meja belajar. Mengelurkan buku-bukunya dan saat mengeluarkan isi-isi di dalam tasnya ia menemukan sebuah benda. "Kalung ini...

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Ayo kita pulang Hinata" seru Naruto mengajak Hinata karena waktu sudah benar-benar malam.

"Tunggu sebentar Naruto-kun. Ayo kita tukarkan tiket ini dulu dengan sesuatu" ucap Hinata menunjukkan tumpukan tiket yang sekarang berada di tangannya yang didapatkan pada saat mereka bermain tadi.

Naruto berpikir sementara "Baiklah" jawab Naruto. Mereka pun menuju ke arah tempat penukaran tiker, melihat-lihat barang-barang yang bagus untuk ditukarkan.

"Sebaiknya ditukarkan dengan apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata, mereka masih bingung karena banyak sekali barang-barang yang menarik perhatian.

"Itu saja, pasti kau suka" seru Naruto menunjuk sebuah kalung.

"Wah benar. Tapi tiketnya pas habis, Naruto-kun mendapatkan apa dong?" Hinata tidak enak jika ia saja yang mendapatkan sesuatu, padahal Narutolah yang banyak mengumpulkan tiket-tiket tersebut. Walaupun hanya beda satu tiket sih..

"Tidak apa" Naruto berkata kepada penjaganya dan penjaga tersebut mengambilkan kalung yang dikatakan oleh Naruto tadi.

"Ini" Naruto menyerahkannya pada Hinata "Untukmu" lanjutnya.

"Tapi.."

"Sudahlah, ambil saja" Hinata pun mengambil kalung tersebut dengan perasaan yang kurang enak juga.

"Terima kasih Naruto-kun"

_**FLASHBACK END**_

"Menyenangkan sekali" Hinata membuka pembungkus kalung tersebut.

"Loh?" Saat kalung tersebut benar-benar terbuka dari segelnya, ia baru menyadarinya. Ternyata kalung itu adalah kalung untuk sepasang kekasih. Sepasang kalung yang liontinnya disatukan maka akan membentuk sebuah bentuk. Kalung berbentuk obat nyamuk melingkar dengan bentuk paruh di salah satu sisinya, Hinata menyimpan kalung tersebut di lacinya meja belajarnya dulu.

"Aku akan menyimpannya dan akan memberikannya pada Naruto-kun jika Naruto-kun sudah menyukai diriku"

-Blue-

Hinata duduk di kursinya, 'Naruto-kun belum datang' pikirnya. Ia menatap lurus keluar jendela berjalan menuju jendela dan duduk di tempat duduk Naruto berada.

Lagi-lagi Hinata datang kepagian sehingga belum ada mahasiswa lain yang datang, Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya pada jendela. Menatap ke bawah menunggu sosok itu lewat di depan matanya.

"Hoam, aku mengantuk" ia pun tertidur.

Pintu kelas tergeser, Hinata sama sekali tidak menyadari hal itu. Hinata masih saja terus tertidur, orang yang baru memasuki kelas itu menuju ke arah Hinata. Melihatnya sebentar, tangannya ia gerakan menuju ke arah kepala gadis di hadapannya.

"Naruto-kun~" seru Hinata lirih disaat tidurnya.

"Eh iya?" orang tersebut langsung menghentikan aksinya dan mundur dua langkah dari tempat ia berada sebelumnya.

Hinata terbangun, ia melihat orang disampingnya dan langsung bangkit dari kursi Naruto. "Naruto-kun!" serunya lagi.

"Eh iya? Ada apa?" Naruto jadi salah tingkah dengan perbuatannya sendiri.

"Kemarin kenapa tidak masuk?" Hinata bergerak menuju kusinya, Naruto pun meletakan tasnya di kursinya dan duduk.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok" Naruto mengobrak-ngabrik tasnya, Hinata bingung apa yang sedang ia cari.

"Oh iya, istirahat mau menemaniku mengembalikan buku ini? Sudah telat sehari makanya harus segera dikembalikan. Hehe" akhrinya ia menemukannya, Naruto mengeluarkan buku tersebut dari dalam tasnya, menunjukkannya kepada Hinata dan tetawa.

"Tentu saja"

::

::

"Kenapa begitu? Kan hanya telat sehari saja!" Naruto menggebrak meja pengawas perpustakaan tersebut. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan buku yang dipinjam Naruto, tapi sekarang Naruto mendapatkan hukuman.

"Begitulah peraturannya, bagi mahasiswa ataupun mahasiswi yang mengembalikan buku tapi telat sehari atau beberapa menit pun akan dikenakan hukuman. Kalian bukan anak sekolahan lagi yang jika telat sehari harus membayar dengan uang. Baiklah, silahkan kembalikan tumpukan buku itu ke rak-nya masing-masing!" seru pengawas perpustakaan tersebut menunjuk ke arah tumpukan buku yang menggunung.

"Wah, sepertinya akan repot nih" Naruto bingung sendiri mau mulai dari mana. "Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya" dengan malas Naruto berjalan menuju buku-buku tersebut.

Hinata mengikuti Naruto dari belakang "Wah.. Mulai dari mana ya? Haha" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan tertawa renyah.

"Biarkan aku membantumu Naruto-kun" seru Hinata, ia mengambil beberapa buku sekaligus.

"Hei Hinata, apa tidak berat tuh membawa buku sebanyak itu" Naruto menatap Hinata yang terus berjalan.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, aku kuat kok" seru Hinata tetap berjalan. Tapi karena kecerobohannya ia tidak sengaja menyenggol kursi sehingga ia tersandung dan buku-buku itu pun jatuh berserakan.

"Hinata!" Naruto berlari menuju ke arah Hinata, ia berjongkok dan mengambil buku-buku tersebut. "Kamu tidak apa-apa Hinata?" tanya Naruto dan meletakan buku-buku yang tadi jatuh ke atas meja.

"Tidak apa-apa" Hinata masih terduduk.

"Bisa berdiri?"

"I.. Iya"

"Sini biar kubantu" Naruto memegang tangan Hinata dan membantunya berdiri.

"Ehem" ternyata pengawas perpustakaan itu dari tadi melihat tingkah mereka berdua. "Berhentilah melakukan adegan dramatis seperti itu, lihat ini" pengawas tersebut mengambil dan menunjuk sebuah buku yang rusak akibat terjatuh tadi kepada mereka.

"Maafkan kami!" mereka berdua meminta maaf.

"Kalian berdua akan dihukum selama seminggu! Rapihkan buku-buku yang baru dikembalikan dan datanglah setiap jam istirahat!" ucap pengawas tersebut dengan tegas

"Tidak, ini salahku. Jadi Naruto-kun tidak usah dihukum juga!" Hinata mencoba membuat supaya Naruto juga tidak terkena hukuman karena Naruto sama sekali tidak bersalah.

"Hm.." pengawas perpustakaan itu berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan.

"Tidak, aku ikut. Aku akan membantu Hinata" Naruto menunjuk dirinya, mana mungkin ia meninggalkan pekerjaan berat seperti itu dilakukan oleh Hinata sendiri.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu boleh saja. Tapi ingat, selama seminggu" ucap pengawas itu sekali lagi. Bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi, pengawas tersebut menyuruh mereka berdua kembali ke kelas dan kembali lagi besok pada saat jam istirahat.

**Kelas**

"Maafkan aku Naruto-kun, karena aku Naruto-kun juga ikut dihukum" Hinata sekali lagi meminta maaf, ia tidak enak jika Naruto belum mengucapkan bahwa ia dimaafkan.

"Sudahlah tidak apa, lagi pula aku yang mau kan" ucap Naruto menenangkan Hinata supaya Hinata tidak terus merasa bersalah.

"Jadi apakah Naruto-kun memaafkanku?" Hinata memastikannya sekali lagi.

"Tentu" Naruto tersenyum, hanya masalah kecil tentu itu tidak akan merepotkan dirinya. Lagi pula Naruto berpikir mungkin dengan itu dia bisa bersama dengan Hinata lebih lama.

Keesokan harinya pada jam istirahat "Naruto, main yuk" ajak seseorang lelaki dari kelas mereka. Sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto menunggu jawaban dari dirinya.

"Gomen gomen, aku sedang kena hukuman di perpustakaan. Hehe" Naruto tertawa, orang itu sedikit kecewa tapi pada akhirnya dia berkata selamat berjuang dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Apa tidak apa-apa Naruto?" tanya Hinata sedikit tidak enak. Melihat kejadian tadi ia merasa dirinya telah merepotkan Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, kan aku sudah mengatakannya dari kemarin" Naruto tersenyum lebar, mereka pun terus berjalan menuju perpustakaan.

"Datang juga kalian" sesampainya di perpustakaan mereka sudah disambut oleh penjaganya. "Ini, tugas kalian hari ini" petugas itu menunjukkan buku-buku di samping mejanya.

"Iya iya" dengan malas Naruto mengambil beberapa buku dan pergi berjalan mencari rak-rak tempat buku itu berada. Hinata pun juga mengambil dan mulai mencari, saat itu tersisa satu buku lagi di tangan Hinata.

Tapi ada kesulitan dalam menaruh buku itu, letak buku itu ada dibarisan ke tiga dari kepala Hinata sehingga Hinata sulit memasukan buku tersebut. Ia mencoba melompat-lompat berharap buku itu berhasil ia taruh, tapi sepertinya sulit dengan tinggi badannya.

"Wahaha, Hinata. Kamu mungil sekali" Naruto tiba-tiba datang dan mengambil buku dari tangan Hinata dan meletakannya di tempatnya berada.

Hinata berbalik "Eh, Naruto-kun" Hinata memerah, posisinya dengan Naruto dekat, bukan dekat. Tapi terlalu dekat! Hinata menunduk "Terlalu dekat Naruto-kun" mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu sangat sulit bagi Hinata. Sampai Hinata mengucapkannya dengan terbata-bata.

"Eh.. Maaf" Naruto langsung mundur seribu langkah menghindari Hinata, wajahnya memerah. "Ya.. Yasudah, ayo kita ambil buku-buku yang lain" Naruto berusaha menghindari kejadian canggung itu dan langsung pergi.

"I.. Iya"

-Blue-

"Terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian hari ini, besok datang lagi ya. Sekarang kembalilah ke kelas kalian" bagaikan seorang bos yang memerintahkan bawahan, mereka berdua disuruh kembali lagi ke kelas.

Hari pertama telah berhasil dilalui dengan kejadian yang tak terduga, ntahlah besok akan menjadi hari yang seperti apa. "Cukup melelahkan ya Hinata" seru Naruto dikala perjalanan mereka menuju ke kelas.

"Iya" jawab Hinata singkat.

"Haha, tapi menyenangkan" Naruto menunjukkan ekspresi senangnya sampai pada akhirnya mereka sampai di kelas.

"Wah.. Sepasang C sudah kembali rupanya" dari ambang pintu Shion menunggu kedatangan mereka, Naruto dan Hinata terhenti di depan pintu.

"Sudah kubilang kami bukan C!" Naruto langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam kelas dengan kesal.

"Tapi kamu maunya seperti itu kan, Naruto" perkataan Shion membuat Naruto berhenti melangkah, Hinata menatap Naruto dengan bingung.

"Kalau iya memang kenapa?" Naruto berjalan kembali dengan wajah yang samar-samar memerah, Shion hanya bisa cekikikan melihat tingkah laku Naruto.

"C itu apa Shion-chan?" lagi-lagi Hinata menanyakan singkatan dari C itu, sejak kapan huruf C menjadi **trend** sehingga digunakan sampai sekarang?

"Ntahlah" Shion pun juga menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama sebelumnya. Shion menarik Hinata menuju tempat duduknya, diperhatikan Naruto hanya menatap ke arah jendela.

Shion duduk "Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Shion.

"Mungkin karena kamu bilang soal C-C itu Shion-chan. Memangnya C itu apa sih? Aku jadi makin penasaran" tanya Hinata lagi. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gebrakan dari arah meja sebelah, sudah pasti itu perbuatan dari Naruto.

Hinata menatap ke arah Naruto, beberapa saat Naruto menatap Hinata. Ia memegang pundak Hinata dengan kedua tangannya. "Lebih baik kamu tidak perlu mengetahui C itu apa Hinata" serunya.

"Eh.. Iya?" Hinata hanya bisa mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Hal itu membuat Naruto menjadi malu dan kembali duduk dan menatap kembali ke arah langit.

"Naruto-kun tadi kenapa? Ada yang membuat Naruto-kun marah kah?" tanya Hinata di kala perjalanan mereka pulang ke rumah.

Naruto menatap Hinata sebentar "Tidak" jawabnya singkat dengan wajah datar, tidak biasanya Naruto seperti ini dan itu membuat Hinata bingung.

"Apa Naruto-kun sakit?" Hinata meletakan tangannya di jidat Naruto.

_PEESH_

"A.. Aku tidak apa-apa!" serunya dengan wajah memerah karena disentuh oleh Hinata.

"Benarkah? Tapi wajah Naruto-kun memerah" Hinata semakin khawatir dengan tingkah laku Naruto akhir-akhir ini.

"Benar, tidak apa-apa kok" Naruto mencoba membuat Hinata supaya dia tidak menanyakan hal-hal lagi kepada dirinya.

"Ano.. Aku duluan ya. Ada yang harus kukerjakan dirumah" Naruto berlari meninggalkan Hinata sendiri, Hinata menghela nafas.

"Naruto-kun kenapa ya?" Hinata akhirnya kembali berjalan.

-Blue-

"Hi..Na..Ta-chan"

"Eh? Ada apa Shion?"

"Hari ini aku ikut ke perpustakaan ya?" ucap Shion berdiri di depan Hinata.

"Boleh saja sih, tapi tumben Shion-chan mau ke perpustakaan. Ada apa?" tanya Hinata kemudian menatap ke arah Shion yang sepertinya sedang berseri-seri pada hari itu.

"Aku mau mencari manga, kudengar dari temanku sesama otaku katanya dia pernah meminjam manga yang belum pernah kubaca. Jadi nanti aku mau mencarinya saat istirahat" seru Shion dengan gembiranya, wajahnya berseri-seri saat membayangkan ia menemukan manga yang ia cari tersebut.

"Begitu ya, tanpa bertanya padaku pun. Kau tetap boleh ikut aku ke perpustakaan kok Shion-chan" Hinata tersenyum, Shion kegirangan dan memeluk Hinata.

"Hei-hei, jangan lupakan aku juga akan berada disana" seru Naruto dari samping Hinata.

"Iya iya"

Jam istirahat tiba, Naruto dan Hinata mengerjakan hukuman mereka. Sedangkan Shion sedang melihat secara detail judul-judul setiap manga yang ia lihat. Hinata menghampiri Shion dan menanyakan apakah manga yang Shion cari sudah ketemu atau belum, tapi kata Shion ia belum menemukannya.

"Wah sayang sekali, buku itu baru dipinjam oleh mahasiswa lain tapi pagi" ucap pengawas tersebut melihat data-data yang tersimpan di komputernya.

"Yah..." Shion kecewa. "Kira-kira kapan ya dikembalikannya?" tanya Shion.

"Itu tergantung dari peminjamnya. Bisa besok atau saat waktunya tiba" ucap pengawas itu dengan cueknya.

"Huu, ya sudahlah. Terima kasih" seru Shion meninggalkan tempat tersebut, Hinata merasa tidak enak kepada Shion.

"Tidak apa Hinata-chan, aku dapat mencarinya di toko buku. Tau saja aku menemukannya dan dapat membelinya lalu membacanya dirumah. Jadi tidak usah khawatir ne, Hinata" Hinata merasa senang jika Shion tidak sedih, lalu mereka bertiga kembali menuju ke kelas.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Shion berkata.

"Manganya. Sudah ketemu?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Tanyakan saja kepada Hinata-chan. Aku harus pergi sekarang, takut toko bukunya tutup" seru Shion dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Shion-chan bolos" Hinata hanya bisa menatap kepergian Shion, begitu sukanya kah dirinya dengan manga sehingga ia bolos pelajaran? Tentu saja!

"Ya sudahlah, dianya sudah keluar ini. Tentu tidak akan dapat dicegah lagi kan" ucap Naruto dan duduk di kursinya.

Saat mereka pulang, tidak sengaja mereka bertemu dengan Shion di toko buku. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menetap sementara disana sambil membaca buku.

"Shion-chan, apa sudah ketemu?" tanya Hinata.

"Tentu sudah"

"Apa kamu akan membelinya?" tanya Naruto setelahnya.

"Sudah kubayar" jawabnya singkat.

"Lalu apa yang Shion-chan lakukan disini sekarang?" Hinata kembali bertanya.

"Baca-baca dong Hinata-chan. Aku akan membaca manga yang tidak terlalu menarik perhatianku untuk kubeli disini" jawab Shion, ia terus membaca manga tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke arah mereka berdua.

"Ya sudah, aku keliling dulu ya" seru Naruto dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Setelah kepergian Naruto, Hinata melihat-lihat ke arah manga-manga disekitarnya. Ia berpikir pantas saja Shion menyukai manga-manga, karena gambarnya bagus-bagus dan keren-keren.

"Shion-chan, ternyata manga itu gambarnya keren ya" ucap Hinata mengambil salah satu manga di tempat itu.

"Tentu Hinata-chan, manga dan anime itu banyak laki-laki ikemen dan kakoii. Dari pada laki-laki di dunia nyata yang biasa saja dan tentu saja mengecewakan, laki-laki di AniManga tentu lebih baik" ucap Shion menjelaskan secara detail kelebihan dari AniManga tersebut.

"Tapi Shion-chan tetap harus bisa mencintai seseorang dari dunia nyata loh, jangan terlalu terobsesi dengan laki-laki dua dimensi seperti itu" ucap Hinata memperingatkan.

"Iya aku tau itu, tapi sekarang belum ada kok. Jadi aku bisa bersantai" jawab Shion.

"Baiklah, Shion-chan aku berkeliling dulu ya" ucap Hinata dan diberikan anggukan oleh Shion. Hinata pun pergi meninggalkan Shion.

Dikala asiknya Shion membaca, tiba-tiba ada suara jatuh **BRUK**. Shion mencari asal suara itu, tidak terlalu jauh dari keberadaan manga-manga itu. Akhirnya ia menemukannya, seseorang lelaki yang dikelilingi oleh tumpukan manga yang baru.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Shion.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja" jawabnya.

"Wah, ini manga yang baru keluar ya?" tanya Shion kepada pemuda yang ternyata adalah petugas di toko buku tersebut.

"Iya"

"Wah keren!"

"Baguslah kalau kamu suka" pemuda itu tersenyum, **deg deg**. Hati Shion bergetar, apakah ia sudah menemukannya, lelaki yang memiliki hobi yang sama dengannya. Mendapat pasangan yang memiliki hobi yang sama tentu akan sangat menyenangkan. Shion akan memastikannya terlebih dahulu sebelum ia memutuskan.

"Apakah kamu suka dengan AniManga?" tanya Shion.

"Tentu, aku sangat suka" pemuda itu kembali tersenyum.

"Akhirnya aku menemukannya" Shion tersenyum kecil.

"Bertemu dengan apa?" tanya pemuda tersebut.

"Ya, menemukannya" Shion mengambil beberapa manga dan membantunya merapihkan manga-manga tersebut ke tempatnya.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya" seru pemuda tersebut.

"Iya" Shion tersenyum, beberapa lama kemudian Hinata dan Naruto datang.

"Terima kasih atas hari ini. Jaa na" ucapnya.

"Jaa na" seru Shion dan pergi keluar dari toko buku tersebut.

Hinata yang memperhatikan Shion dari tadi kini dapat menyimpulkan "Shion-chan, apa dirimu sudah menemukannya?" tanya Hinata.

"Menemukan apa?" Shion sedikit bingung dengan perkataan Hinata, ia tidak mengerti. Menemukan apa? Shion memiringkan kepalanya.

"Pemuda itu" jawab Hinata setelahnya.

"Ah.. Sepertinya begitu" Shion menggaruk-garuk pelan pipinya.

"Bagus dong, berarti setiap hari Shion-chan akan kesana dong?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya, aku akan kerja sambilan" jawabnya.

"Wah.. Wah.. Gadis-gadis sedang membicarakan apa nih?" Naruto ikut nimbrung karena ia merasa dicuekkan oleh mereka berdua.

"Bukan apa-apa" jawab Shion.

"Bukan apa-apa kok Naruto-kun" seru Hinata.

"Hah.. Kalian berdua gak seru ah" jawab Naruto dan berjalan di depan mereka. Hinata dan Shion pun tertawa bersama. Naruto menghadap ke belakang, memperhatikan Hinata sementara dan kembali menghadap ke depan. Ia tersenyum, dan terus melaju lalu berpisah dengan Shion kemudian Hinata.

Hinata sudah tak terlihat lagi, Naruto pun berjalan menuju rumahnya. "Kulihat kamu jadi sering bersama dengan gadis itu Naruto-chan".

"Huwa!" Naruto terkaget-kaget, melihat siapa yang ada di sampingnya ia langsung kesal "Jangan mengageti diriku seperti itu Okaa-san!' Naruto kesal ia terus berjalan meninggalkan ibunya di belakang sendiri.

"Hei-hei jangan tinggalkan aku, setidaknya bawalah setengah dari belanjaan ibumu ini!" Kushina pun berjalan menyusul Naruto.

Seminggu tak terasa telah berlalu kini mereka dapat melalui istirahat seperti biasanya tanpa ada hukuman yang harus mereka terima.

::

::

::

::

::

::

::

"Wah lihat-lihat Hinata, sebentar lagi kita sampai!" Seru Shion menunjuk ke arah luar jendela bis.

"Wah benarkah Shion-chan?" tanya Hinata dan juga ikut menatap keluar jendela.

"Iya, lihat itu, penginapannya sudah kelihatan!" Shion kembali menunjukkan penginapan yang akan mereka singgahi beberapa hari ini.

"Wah, menyenangkan" seru Hinata.

"Tentu" seru Gaara dan Shino berbarengan.

"Haha, Gaara-kun, Shino-kun lebih bersemangatlah sedikit. Kita ini sedang berlibur ke pegunungan!" seru Shion.

"Tapi aku tidak" jawab mereka berdua lagi.

"Loh kemana Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata.

"Dia bersemangat sekali. Ada di barisan paling depan" seru Shion menunjuk ke samping supir.

"Pegunungan, aku datang!"

**To Be Continue**

**(Ch. 6 end)**

Selesai! Ternyata prediksiku salah. Cerita ini tidak berakhir pada chapter 6 tapi chapter 7 kuputuskan cerita ini akan berakhir, jadi terima kasih bagi kalian yang tetap setia pada cerita ini sampai pada akhirnya. Bagi readers sekalian yang penasaran kenapa mereka semua bisa berada di pegunungan, silahkan baca chapter terakhir karena disana akan ada kilas balik atau flashback..

Oh iya, aku juga sudah memikirkan sebuah sequel Blue Sky, tapi tokoh utamanya Kiba. Bagaimana awal pertemuan Kiba dan Hinata, yah. Walaupun pada akhirnya mereka tidak dapat bersatu karena pair fanfic ini adalah NaruHina. Ahaha, bagi yang penasaran, aku akan mempublish sequelnya setelah cerita ini tamat. Jadi nantikan ya~

Oke. Jangan lupa tinggalkan riview ya.. Sampai bertemu lagi denganku di chapter terakhir..

Jaa na..

::

::

Spesial Thanks to:

**Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin**, _ 93_, , _MR_, , , **Red devils**, _Ines-chan_, **TheBrownEyes'129**, _Karizta-chan_, **viii-chan**

::

::

::

V


	7. Chapter 7

Akhirnya chapter terakhir selesai juga, terima kasih kuucapkan sekali lagi karena masih bersedia membaca fanfic ini sampai pada chapter terakhirnya.

Karena ini chapter terakhir, jadi tidak banyak yang dapat kuucapkan. Gomen jika pada chapter sebelumnya kurang memuaskan, aku berpikir Kiba menyatakan perasaan pada waktu yang tidak pas. Haha, makanya ceritanya jadi mengganjal gitu. Tapi karena ide pada chapter itu sangat minim, oleh sebab itu jadilah chapter yang apa adanya~ Baiklah, saatnya membalas riview-riview para readers sekalian yang tidak on~

::

::

Guest: iya, gomen kalau ceritanya kurang memuaskan.. Arigatou atas riviewnya..

Red devils: C itu bahasa inggris, coba deh kau tebak. Ahaha, arigatou riviewnya..

MR: hoho, setelah ini ya. Tapi beberapa hari baru publish. Yosh! Arigatou riviewnya..

Oke, sekian. Bertemu lagi dibawah~

::

::

"Aku suka Hinata sejak saat itu"

"Maafkan kami!"

"Wahaha, Hinata. Kamu mungil sekali"

"Kalau iya memang kenapa?"

"Pegunungan, aku datang!"

**-BLUE SKY-**

_**Disclaimer**_: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Blue Sky © Kaoru

_**Genre**_: Romance & Friendship

_**Pairing**_: Naruto Uzumaki & Hinata Hyuuga

::

::

Bis pun telah berhenti di depan penginapan, para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi baru turun dari bis dengan perasaan senang. Sebelum itu, kita lihat dulu apa yang terjadi, kenapa mereka bisa tiba-tiba berlibur ke pegunungan.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Hinata dan Naruto kembali ke kelas, akhirnya seminggu hukuman mereka sudah selesai. Jadi mereka dapat bersantai-santai kembali saat istirahat. Setelah sampai di kelas, Naruto dan Hinata duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing. Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara pengumuman yan diumumkan melalui _speaker_ kelas.

"Cek cek satu dua tiga. Ehem. Baiklah bagi semua mahasiswa-siswi baru. Diharapkan bagi kalian mendengarkan pengumuman ini. Universitas ini menyediakan fasilitas setiap tahunnya bagi kalian anak-anak baru akan berekreasi ke pegunungan" mendengar hal tersebut para mahasiswa baru bersorak ria, baru juga masuk tapi sudah diberikan liburan. Tentu saja semuanya pada meresponnya dengan senang.

"Baiklah, waktu persiapkan diberikan selama satu hari. Jadi besok kalian dapat menyiapkan peralatannya, besok diliburkan untuk persiapan. Baiklah, sekian pengumuman dari saya. Tetap semangat minna" suara dengingan yang cukup keras mengakhiri pengumuman tersebut dan setelah itu kelas pun kembali menjadi ricuh.

"Hinata, kau dengar tadi? Sepertinya akan menyenangkan" seru Shion dengan semangatnya pada Hinata.

"Haha, sudah pasti" Hinata tersenyum.

"Aku akan membawa koleksi mangaku supaya aku tidak bosan. Nanti Hinata-chan kupinjamkan deh kalau Hinata-chan merasa bosan" serunya lagi, Shion sudah tidak sabar berlibur ke pegunungan. Shion berimajinasi bisa saja ia bertemu dengan singa, tapi singa itu bukan singa biasa. Melainkan seorang pangeran dari dunia lain yang menyamar supaya tidak ditangkap oleh musuhnya. Imajinasi yang luar biasa dan tentunya tidak akan terjadi.

"Terima kasih Shion-chan"

"Kalau begitu aku akan membawa game supaya diriku tidak bosan juga" seru Naruto.

"Aku tidak bertanya" ucap Shion menatap datar ke arah Naruto.

"Siapa juga yang bicara sama kau, aku bicara sama diriku sendiri juga" Naruto dan Shion sepertinya jadi teman adu mulut akhir-akhir ini. Hinata tertawa pelan melihat tingkah dari keduanya, ia berpikir akan seperti apa rekreasi ke pegunungan itu.

Hinata kembali ke rumah, ia menceritakan tentang rekreasinya ke gunung lusa bersama dengan mahasiswa baru lainnya. Hinata pun diberikan ijin oleh ayahnya dan Hinata kembali ke kamarnya. Meletakan tasnya dan tiduran, melihat foto stikernya bersama dengan Naruto. Akhirnya Hinata menyadari sesuatu.

Hinata berlari menuju halaman, diserukannya nama rubah kesayangannya itu. "Kyuubi, Kyuubi.." panggil Hinata. Kyuubi langsung berlari menuju ke hadapan Hinata dan menengokkan kepalanya ke atas menatap wajah Hinata.

Hinata langsung duduk bersimpuh, digendongnya Kyuubi menuju pangkuannya. Hinata tersenyum, "Kyuubi, dengarkan ini. Aku akan memberi tahukan perasaanku kepada Naruto-kun. Aku tidak bisa menyimpan perasaan ini terus menerus, rasa cintaku pada Naruto-kun terus meluap-luap seakan ingin meledak. Apa aku benar Kyuubi?" Hinata memeluk Kyuubi.

Kyuubi menjilat wajah Hinata, itu artinya ia setuju dengan apa yang sudah diputuskan olehnya. Hinata berdiri, Kyuubi sudah menyingkir dari pangkuan Hinata. "Nah Kyuubi, aku kembali ke kamar dulu ya" seru Hinata dan pergi meninggalkannya.

Hinata berjalan menuju kamarnya, membuka lemari belajarnya dan mengambil kalung tersebut. Meletakannya di atas meja belajarnya supaya saat menyiapkan perlengkapan untuk besok Hinata tidak melupakan barang penting tersebut.

Hinata tertidur, hari ini ia begitu lelah dengan banyak kejadian yang menimpanya. Karena besok libur dan digunakan untuk menyiapkan perlengkapan, Hinata memutuskan untuk sekali-kali bangun siang.

-Blue-

Waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi, Hinata bangun dari tidurnya. Melihat ke arah jam dan mengucek-ngucek matanya, ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan membuka gorden jendelanya.

"Sepertinya aku benar-benar bangun siang" ucap Hinata dan membuka jendela, sinar matahari menyilaukan penglihatan Hinata. Hinata menguap dan bersiap untuk merebahkan dirinya ke dalam bak mandi yang nyaman.

Selesai dari itu ia langsung mengambil tas yang cukup besar, mengambil beberapa pakaian, peralatan pribadi dan obat-obatan jika suatu saat ia membutuhkannya. Hinata masih bingung, apa ya yang kurang? Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menelpon Shion supaya tau saja Shion bisa mengingatkan Hinata apa yang kurang dibawa.

"Moshi-moshi, dengan Shion disini. Siapa disana?" tanya Shion dikala persiapannya.

"Ini Hinata, Shion-chan"

"Eh Hinata-chan, ada apa?" sembari memasukkan manga-manga yang ia miliki ke dalam tas khusus ia tetap mendengarkan perkataan Hinata.

"Menurutmu apa saja yang harus dibawa selain pakaian, peralatan pribadi dan obat-obatan? Aku bingung Shion-chan, aku menanyakannya padamu karena aku takut ada yang kelupaan" seru Hinata.

"Sepertinya sudah, sisanya terserah kamu ingin membawa apa. Barang-barang yang membuatmu tidak bosan maybe" ucap Shion sok-sok-an menggunakan bahasa Inggris.

"Ah.. Baiklah, terima kasih Shion-chan" seru Hinata dan mematikan teleponnya.

"Hm.. Baiklah, coba kulihat" Hinata melihat sekeliling kamarnya, ia menuju meja belajarnya.

"Ah.. Hampir saja aku lupa" Hinata mengambil kalung tersebut dan meletakannya ke dalam tas.

"Aku tidak boleh melupakan ini" seru Hinata dan meletakan tasnya ke atas meja belajarnya, dan kembali melakukan pekerjaan lain.

Tak terasa besok pun tiba, Hinata mengucapkan salam kepada ayahnya dan berangkat dari rumah. Begitu pula dengan Naruto dan akhirnya mereka berdua berangkat bersama-sama menuju universitas.

_**FLASHBACK END**_

"Huwa.. Lelah juga ya beberapa jam duduk di dalam bis. Pinggangku jadi pegel-pegel semua" seru Shion memegang pinggangnya dan memukul-mukulnya pelan.

"Iya" jawab Hinata, ia melihat ke sekeliling pegunungan, benar-benar pemandangan yang menyejukkan mata. Warna hijau terpampang di sekitar mata memandang, kecuali saat menengok ke atas, ia akan melihat warna lainnya.

"Baiklah semuanya, harap berkumpul sesuai kelompok kalian" para panitia pelaksana mengucapkan hal tersebut dan setiap kelompok akhirnya berkumpul.

"Oke, ketua dari setiap kelompok harap menuju ke depan untuk mengambil kunci dari kamar kalian masing-masing" lanjutnya.

Naruto pun maju ke depan dan mengambil kunci tersebut. "Loh? Hanya satu?" tanya Naruto kebingungan, ia melihat yang lainnya juga hanya mengambil satu. Tapi kenapa mereka tidak protes? Kan setiap anggota terdiri dari lima orang, tapi kenapa hanya satu kunci? Sudah begitu kelompok mereka kan bukan hanya satu jenis kelamin, tapi ada dua. Wanita dan pria, apa jadinya jika mereka satu kamar.

"Iya, satu kelompok satu kamar. Tenang saja, satu ruangan itu cukup besar kok untuk lima orang. Nah, silahkan kembali" ucap panitia tersebut dan Naruto pun kembali ke kelompok mereka.

"Kenapa lama sekali Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata pada Naruto yang tiba-tiba lemas.

"Ada pembicaraan sedikit" jawab Naruto.

Shino melihat kunci yang ada di tangan Naruto "Hanya satu? Berarti kita semua satu kamar ya" ucap Shino menatap lurus kedepan dengan wajah datar.

"Sepertinya begitu" lanjut Gaara.

"Eh? Apaaa?" Shion berteriak tidak menyangka. "Kenapa begitu?" tanyanya lagi, ia menatap ke arah Naruto.

"Ya dari sananya" jawab Naruto lagi.

"Tenang saja Shion, asal mereka tidak macam-macam maka semuanya akan aman. Jika mereka macam-macam aku sudah menyiapkan sesuatu kok" seru Hinata menenangkan Shion dengan senyum yang tidak dapat diartikan. Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto, Gaara dan Shino merinding karenanya.

"Baik, silahkan setiap kelompok menuju kamarnya masing-masing dan satu jam lagi kita akan berkumpul disini" seru panitia dan semua kelompok akhirnya menuju kamarnya, begitu pula dengan kelompok Naruto.

Naruto membuka pintu kamar yang akan mereka tempati beberapa hari. Mereka pun memasukinya "Wah, ternyata benar kata panitia. Kamarnya memang cukup besar" seru Naruto, ia meletakan tasnya di samping meja yang tidak jauh berada dari pintu.

"Sekarang jam setengah delapan pagi, berarti kita harus berkumpul lagi jam setengah sembilan" ucap Gaara melihat ke arah jamnya dan meletakan tasnya di salah satu ranjang.

"Ranjang ada lima jadi tidak masalah" lanjut Shino dan duduk di atas ranjangnya.

"Sepertinya begitu" lanjut Hinata.

"Aku disini!" seru Shion dengan cepat dan mengambil ranjang paling ujung.

"Baiklah, aku disini" ucap Hinata meletakan tasnya di ranjang di sebelah ranjang Shion.

"Aku disini" seru Gaara mengambil ranjang di sebelah Shino. Berarti tersisa satu dan itu berada di tengah.

"Baiklah, aku disini" Naruto mengalah dan mengambil ranjang yang berada di tengah dan itu bersebelahan dengan ranjang Hinata.

Tiba-tiba rasa canggung merajalela di kamar tersebut, "Baiklah! Aku membawa beberapa manga! Ada yang mau baca?" seru Shion semangat mencairkan suasana di ruangan tersebut.

"Aku mau lihat" jawab Shino menuju ke arah kasur Shion dan Shion pun mengambilkan beberapa manga dari dalam tas dan mengeluarkannya.

"Silahkan dilihat"

-Blue-

Waktu tak terasa sudah satu jam, mereka semua menuju ke tempat pertemuan tadi dan semua mahasiswa sedang berbaris. Menunggu intruksi dari panitia-panitia pelaksana. Selagi menunggu mereka mengobrol apa yang akan dilakukan mereka berikutnya.

"Baik, harap tenang semuanya" seru panitia dan mahasiswa berhenti dari pembicaraan mereka dan menatap lurus kedepan.

"Baik, harap berbaris sesuai kelas masing-masing" seru panitia itu lagi dan mahasiswa itu melakukan apa yang diperintahkan.

"Oke, setiap kelas akan dibimbing oleh satu panitia dan setelah itu kalian akan berkeliling gunung. Tentu saja ditemani dengan petugas yang sudah mengenal gunung ini secara detail, jadi kalian semua tidak perlu takut tersesat. Oke, pembicaraan selesai. Selamat bersenang-senang" ucap panitia itu dan setiap kelas pun mulai berkeliling memutari gunung.

Fokus lagi kepada kelompok Naruto dan kawan-kawan, mereka mengikuti petugas dan panitia dari belakang sambil melihat-lihat ke arah sekeliling mereka.

"Wah, indah ya Shion-chan" seru Hinata pada Shion ketika ia melihat pegunungan yang bewarna hijau dan udara yang sejuk pada pagi hari.

"Iya" jawab Shion dan iseng-iseng memetik daun-daun pada jenis pohon yang berbeda yang mereka lewati. Lalu menyimpannya ke dalam plastik dan terus berjalan.

"Baiklah semua, hati-hati setiap kalian melangkah. Jangan sampai tersandung atau terpeleset" seru panitia dari depan dengan menggunakan toa(?).

Mereka pun terus berjalan memutari gunung mengikuti intruksi panitia dan petugas. "Oke, kita sudah sampai di danau. Silahkan dilihat-lihat dulu jika kalian ingin" ucap panitia dan panitia tersebut duduk di batang kayu yang sudah terpotong di sekitar danau.

"Wah~ Lihat Hinata! Dari sini kelihatan jelas loh!" seru Naruto dengan semangatnya.

"Naruto turun! Nanti Naruto-kun jatuh!" teriak Hinata dari bawah dengan perasaan khawatir.

"Yang benar saja berdiri di atas pohon. Huh." Shion menghela nafas dan berbalik menatap ke arah danau.

Shino dan Gaara hanya bisa menatap datar dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh sahabatnya Naruto itu. Mereka pun mengikuti Shion menatap ke arah danau, beberapa saat mereka sudah beristirahat di sekitar danau mereka kembali berjalan.

"Oke! Minna! Untuk lelaki, karena kalian kuat ayo kita kumpulkan ranting kayu untuk membuat api unggun!" ucap panitia tersebut dengan semangatnya yang membara-bara.

"YOSH!" seru semua lelaki yang berada di kelas Naruto kecuali Gaara dan Shino.

Lalu sembari berjalan dan mengumpulkan ranting kayu, akhirnya mereka tiba juga di sebuah sungai. Mereka pun juga berhenti disana untuk memandang keindahan alam pegunungan tersebut. Hinata duduk di bebatuan di pinggir sungai dan menghela nafas.

"Hah~ Lelah juga" ucapnya.

"Ne Hinata-chan, lihat! Aku mengumpulkan banyak sekali daun dengan motif yang berbeda loh" seru Shion dan menunjukkan plastik yang sudah penuh dengan daun-daun.

Tiba-tiba angin kencang melanda tempat itu hingga plastik yang dipegang oleh Shion terbang dan mengeluarkan isinya bertebaran kemana-mana ke arah sungai. Dedaunan tersebut pun hanyut mengikuti kemana arus sungai itu mengalir. Shion menatap dedaunan tersebut dengan kecewa, padahal ia sudah susah payah mengumpulkannya.

"Jangan bersedih Shion-chan, perjalanan masih panjang. Shion-chan masih dapat mengumpulkannya" ucap Shion menenangkan Shion sebelum Shion menangis.

"Arus sungai ini mengalir ke danau tadi" seru panitia yang mendekat ke arah mereka berdua.

"Panitia-kun?"

"Darimana panitia-kun tau?" tanya Shion.

"Dari petugas" ucap panitia itu dan ia berbalik menyuruh semuanya berkumpul dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Selama perjalanan Shion kembali mengumpulkan dedaunan, Gaara dan Shino hanya berjalan dengan ekspresi datar. Sedangkan Naruto memanjat-manjat pohon dan lompat dari pohon satu ke pohon lainnya seperti seekor monyet ataupun seorang ninja dengan semangatnya.

Lagi-lagi setelah itu mereka mendapatkan jam bebas untuk beristirahat, Hinata dan Shion kembali menuju ke kamar mereka. Tapi sebelum itu mereka harus mengambil kunci kamar mereka dari tangan Naruto, karena Naruto adalah ketua maka ia yang memegangnya.

"Naruto-kun" seru Hinata memanggil, tapi Naruto tidak menoleh karena sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri di atas pohon.

"Naruto!" Shion melemparkan kerikil yang tidak sengaja ia temukan ke arah Naruto. Dengan itu sukses sudah Naruto menengok ke bawah.

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku juga disini" seru Shion dengan kesalnya.

"Sudah-sudah" ucap Hinata menenangkan, "Kami mau meminta kunci kamar Naruto-kun. Kami ingin istirahat sebentar sambil menunggu malam tiba" ucap Hinata kepada Naruto, Naruto berpikir sebentar dan akhirnya ia menyerahkan kuncinya kepada Hinata dengan cara menjatuhkannya ke bawah dan ditangkap oleh Shion.

"Terima kasih Naruto-kun" seru Hinata tersenyum dan mereka pun berlalu "Jangan tersenyum dengan senyuman semanis itu bodoh"

-Blue-

Hinata memasukkan kunci ke tempatnya, dan memutarkannya. Setelah itu Hinata dan Shion masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut dan berniat untuk beristirahat. "Wah Hinata, aku lelah. Sekarang masih jam setengah tiga, dan jam tujuh kita harus berkumpul lagi. Bagaimana kalau kita tidur saja Hinata? Untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh kita yang lelah akibat berkeliling tadi?" seru Shion meletakan dedaunan yang ia kumpulkan kembali ke dalam tasnya.

"Boleh juga Shion-chan" jawab Hinata dan berbaring di ranjangnya.

Begitu pula dengan Shion, ia berbaring dan berbalik menatap ke arah Hinata. "Ne Hinata-chan, Naruto itu bersemangat sekali ya" seru Shion menatap ke arah Hinata.

"Iya, tidak seperti saat sekolah menengah" ucap Hinata setelahnya.

"Maksud Hinata-chan?" Shion memiringkan sebelah matanya tanda ia tak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Hinata sebelumnya.

"Saat sekolah menengah Naruto-kun itu tenang, dan terlihat dewasa" seru Hinata lagi.

"Kenapa sekarang berbeda sekali?" tanya Shion, ia tidak menyangka perubahan sebesar itu terjadi dalam waktu yang singkat.

"Karena ada alasan yang membuat dia harus bersikap seperti itu" Hinata tertawa pelan mengingat kembali sosok Naruto saat sekolah menengah.

"Begitu ya. Hinata-chan, boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Shion lagi.

"Apa itu?"

"Apa yang Hinata-chan sukai dari Naruto?"

"Eh? Ke.. Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Hinata tiba-tiba gugup, wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Karena aku ingin tau, apa alasan seorang wanita seperti Hinata-chan bisa menyukai lelaki bodoh seperti Naruto itu" Shion kembali menatap ke arah Hinata.

"Begini, aku akan menceritakannya. Masa lalu ku yang suram, sebelum Naruto tidak ada. Saat sekolah menengah, aku adalah gadis berkacamata yang tidak banyak bicara. Selama tiga tahun aku menghadapi kesendirianku, setiap memasuki kelas rasanya ada beban yang mengganjal.

Tapi saat semester baru, semester akhir aku disekolah menengah Naruto-kun masuk ke kelasku. Sebelum itu aku mempunyai keinginan, memiliki teman yang tidak melihat kekuranganku dan membuatku nyaman seperti langit biru. Bagaikan peri yang mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya, keinginanku terkabul juga di hari itu. Naruto-kun, aku beruntung bertemu dengan dirinya" Hinata tersenyum setelah selesai menceritakan semuanya, tentu saja ia tidak menceritakan Naruto yang menyamar menjadi perempuan.

"Jadi yang Hinata-chan sukai dari Naruto itu..." Shion bepikir sejenak, bagian mana dari Naruto yang seperti langit biru itu...

"Matanya?" seru Shion lagi, Hinata tersenyum. Senyum Hinata tidak seperti senyum yang selama ini ditunjukkan Hinata kepada Shion. Shion melihat senyuman itu lebih lembut dari biasanya, inikah perbuatan dari rasa cinta itu...

Akhirnya mereka pun tertidur, Hinata tertidur lelap. Tapi Shion tidak dapat tidur karena cerita dari Hinata tadi. Benar-benar kehidupan yang mengharukan, sampai-sampai Shion tersentuh. Shion menatap Hinata yang sudah tertidur pulas, ia melihat jam. Tidak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore, jadi ia memutuskan akan membaca sampai jam enam dan membangunkan Hinata jam setengah tujuh untuk berkumpul kembali jam tujuhnya.

Shion merogoh-rogoh tas khusus untuk manganya, dan mengambil sebuah manga ber-_genre romance_ lalu kembali tiduran miring dan membacanya.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh, Shion masih saja terus membaca manganya tanpa tau jam sudah menunjukkan angka segitu. Shion mendengar ada suara gesekan pintu dan Shion pura-pura tidur.

"Bagaimana ini para gadis-gadis bisa lupa mengunci pintu. Bahaya kan" seru suara tersebut dan menutup pintu kembali, rencananya ia ingin membangunkan Hinata dan Shion.

'Naruto' batin Shion dalam hatinya, ia melihat ke arah Hinata yang masih tertidur pulas.

Naruto menuju ke arah ranjang, ia melihat Hinata yang tertidur. Shion memperhatikan hal itu, saat Naruto menghadap ke arah Shion, Shion lamgsung menutup matanya kembali.

Naruto kembali menatap Hinata, melihat dengan wajah yang tidak dapat diartikan. Ia ingin mencium kening Hinata, dan Shion melihat aksi itu. Sebelum Naruto berhasil mencium kening Hinata, Shion langsung bangkit dari tidurnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?" teriak Shion sekencang-kencangnya. Ia menunjuk ke arah Naruto dengan wajah yang memerah, walupun bukan dia yang merasakannya tapi ia sudah melihat kejadian itu dan itu cukup membuat wajahnya merah.

"Eh? Eh? Eh? Enggak, aku hanya ingin membangunkan kalian karena sekarang sudah jam setengah tujuh" seru Naruto gelagapan dengan gerakan tubuh yang aneh.

Mendegar suara berisik di sekitarnya, Hinata pun terbangun dan mengucek matanya lalu duduk di atas ranjangnya. "Ada apa ini" seru Hinata lirih karena ia masih mengumpulkan setengah nyawanya.

"Hinata, kamu sudah bangun?" tanya Shion mendekat ke arah Hinata. "Ta.. Tadi Naruto..!" sebelum Shion berhasil menyelesaikan kata-katanya tersebut Naruto sudah membekap mulut Shion dengan tangannya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan!" seru Shion menonjok perut Naruto. Naruto kesakitan dan langsung melepaskan bekapannya.

Hinata yang melihat tingkah mereka berdua sedikit merasa sesak di dadanya "Kalian akrab ya" ucap Hinata tersenyum, tapi ini adalah senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"Hi.. Hinata, jangan salah sangka dulu!" Shion langsung mendekat ke arah Hinata, ia tidak ingin Hinata salah pamam.

"Lebih baik aku keluar dulu, kalian jangan berlama-lama ya. Ditunggu oleh Gaara dan Shino" ucap Naruto dan Naruto pun keluar, badai telah berlalu.

"Hinata, kamu jangan salah sangka dulu! Tadi itu, aku melihat Naruto ke kamu.." perkataan Shion terputus, ia tidak berani mengucapkan kelanjutannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya" ucap Shion.

"Tidak apa" Hinata tersenyum, "Ayo kita siap-siap" lanjut Hinata, Hinata berjalan menuju ke arah kamar mandi. Shion menatap kepergian Hinata dengan menyesal, ini tidak boleh disembunyikan. Ia harus mengatakannya!

Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi, ia melihat Shion yang menunggu di ranjangnya dengan tatapan lurus menatap Hinata. "Hinata, ada yang ingin kukatakan" seru Shion.

"Ada apa?"

"Tadi, saat Hinata-chan tertidur. Naruto... Naruto mencoba mencium keningmu" dengan malu-malu akhirnya Shion sudah meluncurkan kebenaran tersebut.

"Eh?" Hinata langsung malu, ia memegang keningnya. "Ke.. Kenapa begitu?"

"Sepertinya dia juga menyukaimu, sebaikanya Hinata-chan katakan saja perasaan Hinata-chan" ucap Shion setelahnya, ia tersenyum.

"Bukankah Hinata-chan juga menyukai Naruto?" lanjut Shion lagi, Hinata mengangguk.

"Baguslah, selamat berjuang" seru Shion.

"Kita keluar sekarang?" tanya Shion dan mengambil jaketnya di dalam tas.

"Tunggu sebentar Shion-chan" sebelum mereka keluar, Hinata menuju tasnya dan mengambil kalung tersebut. Ia letakan ke dalam jaketnya yang ia pakai tanpa Shion ketahui apa yang dimasukkan.

"Apa itu Hinata-chan?" melihat Hinata memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam jaketnya secara diam-diam Shion tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Bukan apa-apa kok Shion-chan, ayo kita keluar sekarang" seru Hinata.

Mereka pun keluar menuju perkumpulan, tapi disana tidak ada Naruto. Udara di luar pada malam hari terasa dingin sehingga Hinata menggunakan jaket tebal untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya, begitu pula dengan Shion.

"Shion-chan, aku mencari Naruto-kun dulu ya" seru Hinata dan berlalu dari tempat tersebut.

Hinata berlari menuju ke belakang penginapan, udara malam begitu dingin sehingga kadang kala Hinata bersin karenanya. "Naruto-kun.. Naruto-kun" panggil Hinata meneriakan nama seseorang yang ia sukai.

"Ada apa Hinata" tanya Naruto, ternyata Naruto sedang berada di atas pohon dan menatap ke arah langit malam yang berbintang.

"Ayo kita segera berkumpul" ucap Hinata menengok ke arah atas setelah mengetahui dimana posisi Naruto berada sekarang.

"Sudah waktunya kah?" tanya Naruto lagi. "Baiklah" Naruto melompat dari pohon tersebut dan mendarat dengan sukses.

"Ayo" seru Naruto dan segera berjalan mendahului Hinata.

"Tunggu Naruto-kun" Hinata menahan Naruto dengan memegang ujung jaket yang dikenakan oleh Naruto.

'Aku tidak boleh seperti ini terus. Ayo Hinata, kumpulkan keberanianmu' batin Hinata, ia memegang kalung tersebut yang ada di dalam jaketnya dengan tangan kanannya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang unjung jaket Naruto, Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap Naruto lurus.

"Naruto-kun, maafkan aku" seru Hinata pelan, nyaris suara itu tidak kedengaran.

"Maaf? Untuk apa?" tanya Naruto, ia tidak mengerti kenapa Hinata meminta maaf padahal Hinata sama sekali tidak memiliki kesalahan apapun kepada dirinya.

"Maafkan aku karena aku menyukai dirimu Naruto-kun" Hinata kembali menunduk, tidak berani menatap mata Naruto setelah ia memberi tahukan perasaannya.

Naruto terkejut, tapi akhirnya ia tersenyum. "Bagaimana dengan perasaan Naruto-kun sendiri padaku?" Hinata masih tertunduk malu.

"Angkat wajahmu"

Walaupun ia masih malu, tapi Hinata mencoba berani untuk mengangkat wajahnya. "Tutup matamu Hinata" lanjut Naruto, walaupun Hinata sedikit bingung tapi ia melakukan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto tersebut.

Naruto melingkarkan jaketnya ke leher Hinata, dan mencium kening Hinata. Merasakan ada sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh keningnya ia langsung membuka matanya. Ia melihat Naruto mencium keningnya dan langsung menjauh dari Naruto dengan wajah memerah, ia memegang keningnya.

Naruto tersenyum "Karena kulihat sebelum aku turun dari pohon kamu bersin-bersin, kamu boleh menggunakan jaketku. Dan.. Ciuman itu, jimat supaya rasa sukamu padaku tidak berkurang" Naruto menunjukkan senyumannya kembali, cengiran khas Naruto kembali terpampang di wajahnya.

"Eh?" Hinata diam sesaat "Terima kasih Naruto-kun" walaupun Hinata belum mendengar kalimat suka dari mulut Naruto, tapi bagi Hinata itu artinya adalah iya. Hinata tersenyum, ia memegang jaket Naruto dan tangan sebelahnya memegang kalung yang berada di dalam jaketnya.

"Kita kembali sekarang?" tanya Naruto menghadap ke arah Hinata dengan senyuman yang paling disukai oleh Hinata.

Hinata menatap mata langit Naruto dan ikut tersenyum "Iya" dan mereka pun berjalan kembali.

'Mungkin bukan sekarang saatnya, sampai naruto-kun mengatakan ia benar-benar menyukaiku aku akan terus menyimpannya'

**Owari**

**(Ch. 7 end)**

Mereka kembali menuju ke perkumpulan, "Hinata-chan! Dari mana saja kalian! Game sudah dimulai nih!" seru Shion kesal dan berlari ke arah Hinata. Sedangkan Gaara dan Shino berjalan di belakang Shion dengan tenang-tenang saja.

"Maafkan aku!" seru Hinata.

"Habis dari mana saja" tanya Shino berdiri di samping Naruto.

"Tidak kemana-mana. Hehe" ucap Naruto gelagapan.

"Ayo" seru Gaara.

"Iya" mereka pun menuju ke tempat game dilaksanakan..

::

::

Selesai! Akhirnya chapter terakhir selesai juga. Terima kasih bagi kalian yang masih mau membaca sampai tamat. Gomen kalau tamatnya kurang memuaskan bagi reader-reader sekalian.

Salam terakhir dari diriku, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak terakhir kalian ya.

Oh iya, aku punya fanfict terbaru NaruHina nih!. Aku sudah kepikir alurnya tapi belum bisa merangkainya menjadi sebuah cerita. Jadi mungkin ide itu baru akan dipublish satu tahun lagi. Ahahaha #ditabok.

Oke, cerita ku yang berikutnya berhubungan dengan awan, tidak berbeda jauh dengan cerita ini kan. Yang ini langit, yang berikutnya awan. Oke, nantikan fanficku berikutnya di tahun depan..

Eh iya hampir lupa, beberapa hari lagi aku akan publish sequelnya Blue Sky. Aye! Dengan Kiba sebagai pemeran utamanya, nah. Jadi jangan lupakan untuk membaca sequel itu ya..

...Jaa Minna...

_Spesial Thanks to_:

Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin, Guest, 93, , TheBrownEyes'129, Red devils, , , Mangekyooo JumawanBluez, MR

::

::

::

V


End file.
